Beyond the Eternal
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Born with untapped powers beyond his imagination, Uchiha Sasuke has become a target for spirit warrior clans who wish to claim him. (Un)Fortunately, the seasoned veteran, Uzumaki Naruto, finds himself assigned with the unenviable task of protecting the young man and honing his skills before it's much too late.
1. Prologue

**Pairings:** Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke (main) – other pairings possible.

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Drama, Comedy, Dark

**Notes:** I blame the show, _Kyōkai no Kanata_ (Beyond the Boundary), as well as one of my all-time favorite shows – _Yami no Matsuei_ (Descendants of Darkness) for this story. To be honest, it's been a while since I saw the latter (years!) and _Kyōkai_ sorta just brought back all those feelings again, and then I started thinking of sticking all the Naruto characters in such a setting and voila! Fingers started moving on keyboard *lol* So pardon if this plot seems 'familiar', because I'm going to try my darnest to make it as 'unique' and 'realistic' as possible despite its obvious supernatural themes.

[Please note that you do not need to have watched the shows to understand what's going on]

Story is going to be mostly written in the third person (except for Sasuke's inner dialogues/interludes/whatever I decide to make it) Hah!

Thank you for stopping by and reading, and let's hope my muse cooperates and lets me finish this.

**P.S:** As always, I welcome feedback and enjoy reading your thoughts on it. I try my best to respond to everyone, so you know you're not being ignored.

Enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Prelude to a Dream**

To Whom It May Concern,

If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you on the earthly realm.

I might walk amongst you, talk, eat, breathe and adopt your every mannerism, but my very essence has been transformed into one where Death no longer looms over me with its spidery tendrils. I can take a bullet to the heart, bear with the ghastly pain, but will recover just before you have the time to reload your weapon.

Yes, you could consider me an Immortal, but I do not prey on humans like the fables of vampires or other creatures of the night. I do not crave human blood, never have and never will. So do not fear. They are lowly compared to my current status, but that is another story to tell.

My life story is anything but ordinary, beginning with the unfortunate (but foreseeable) elimination of all I held near and dear to my heart. You could say I had nothing else to live for, and my existence on this earth was simply a burden I could no longer bear.

I was given a choice to live this way, and I took it without hesitation. Why? It was nothing complicated, I can assure you (although getting to this point was anything but uncomplicated), but a simple decision all the same.

_I chose to be with __**him**__. _

I choose to walk the ends of the earth with him until our time is up – whenever that fateful day arrives – and I will have absolutely no regrets. I will continue to fight by his side, and to be there whenever he needs me (though he pretends he doesn't most of the time).

Right now he waits outside impatiently, probably grumbling about me being a damn 'slow poke' and still behaving like mere humans, but I cannot help it. I have only been at this for about a month, and it is hard to let go of what I've been used to for all seventeen years of my life. He is a veteran at this, and obviously older than I am, and yet he does not look a day over twenty for that was the year in which his mortal life 'ended'.

_Over two hundred years ago._

But I digress with things that are of no concern to you, Reader. For now, please be content with the idea that I continue to live amongst you, while watching and protecting over you every single day. You might not see us at work, but you should consider yourself lucky your human eyes do not see the darkness and horrors we are privy to.

This is the life I've chosen, and it is with a man who still fails to see just how much he means to me. He might consider me a nuisance most of the time, but I take comfort in the small fond smile he gives to me once in a while, or his rare displays of 'affection' by actually paying the tab whenever we stop for a bite while on duty.

He never got the hints while I was still human, so what luck do I have now that I'm Immortal? Only time will tell (and what a lot of time we'll have, Reader).

Until then, I leave you with this thought; cherish this fickle thing called Life. Live it fully, enjoy it for all its worth, and may you never have to see the day it all comes crashing down in flames.

Come to think of it…that was the first time I ever met him...but that is another story for another time.

Farewell for now,

(for I just might be that slight gust of wind to brush your skin when you least expect)

Until we meet again.

Uchiha Sasuke

9/12/xx


	2. 01: Azure

**Notes: **

**S.W.A.T** – Spirit Warriors Alliance and Tribunal

**Yōkai** (for story purposes) – supernatural beings usually manifested from the darkness of the human spirit. Most _yōkai_ completely overwhelm the human and shape shift into a (usually grotesque) form of their choice. For the most part, they co-exist with humans without being noticed. However, malevolent _yōkai_ can 'break free' and create problems, and that is when the spirit warriors step in.

[Thank you to the kind souls who left comments on the story - even though it was just a prologue - you have no idea how much it inspires me to continue!]

* * *

**01: Azure**

**S.W.A.T Headquarters**

**Kyoto Prefecture**

**One Year Ago:**

Sensible black heels _click-clacked_ their way across the polished wood floors accentuated by towering marble pillars (an homage to Baroque) and a high glass ceiling which shimmered with the promise of a beautiful autumn day.

Broken only by the sound of her light humming, Katō Shizune made her way past stoic and immobile companions with barely a glance; their ghostly whispers and silent cries of battles won and lost from the dawn of civilization, no longer as potent as they once were. Once upon a time, she might have been awed and intimidated at the very idea of working in such a place, but as the years have rolled on by; the petite black-haired private secretary was now more than comfortable in her own skin.

She gave polite smiles to the custodians on duty, weaving her way through doorways and corridors in a way that might have confused anyone else.

The usual visitors were yet to arrive. It was the quiet before the storm; a welcome reprieve when Time seemed to stand still and simply _exhale_ in gratitude. In about two hours, these hallways would be loitered with humans (and considering a very special exhibition was in town, it was definitely bound to get crowded by midday at least). Locals and tourists would peruse each hallowed hall, 'oohing' and 'aahing' over the nation's historical treasures; cameras and recorders out in full force as families, friends, couples - or the lone browser - were eager to capture moments they would treasure for a lifetime.

There was no doubt that the Kyoto National Museum was Japan's pride and joy since it opened its doors in 1897; something the directors and sponsors were willing to continue promoting until their dying breath. It was perfectly fine for the human population to continue believing that this marvel of architectural excellence was simply nothing more than an ancient building housing 'old stuff' for their viewing pleasure. For nothing – absolutely _nothing_ - was to dispel with that premise, and for the select (or elite) few who _really_ knew the truth, their vow to secrecy was absolute.

Katō Shizune was just one of the elite.

She stepped into the elevator and watched its doors close soundlessly before her. To the normal human eye, the innocuous numbers and symbols on the left signified floors leading to other exhibitions. However, it took a series of special combinations – fingers moving faster than was humanly possible - to reveal the other door _behind_ her; perfectly masked with its deceptive exquisite wood paneling.

She walked into organized chaos; a far cry from the emptiness and quiet of the other world. The floor was a maze of haphazard cubicles, each containing men and women (of all shapes and sizes) either working on computers with equal expressions of weariness or annoyance on their faces, scowling over piles of paperwork, shrieking over exploding chakra surges (seemed like Aki-kun was unable to control her fire technique (again!) and was currently having to put out the flames forming on her desk), or vanishing and re-appearing in such annoying fashion even Shizune had to frown at how lazy some of her co-workers were becoming.

"I swear some of you should be fired," she muttered beneath her breath, ignoring the lovesick smile thrown her way from some newbie recruit - whose name she couldn't remember at the moment - while ducking to prevent the sudden wave of documents nearly taking off her head.

"Sai!" she hissed irritably.

The pale-faced young man, with the disarming smile (read as creepy to Shizune), tucked the large paint brush into his jacket and gave a mock bow of apology.

"I was just trying to get the papers to my desk on time," he explained; carefully watching the wings he had drawn on the sheaf of papers dissipate into thin air as they landed neatly on said desk across the room. It really was a convenient way of doing things, but Shizune wished he'd be more tactful with his decisions to use his abilities in the work place.

"You're late," he added as he fell in step beside her. "That's unlike you."

"Something came up," she replied curtly; making the turn to lead them down a much quieter corridor. Sunlight filtered through the narrow windows to cut fine blades upon their figures; shadows elongating with every movement.

Sai noticed the dossiers she clutched tightly against her chest, and his lips quirked knowingly. "I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with the recent activity in the city, would it?"

Shizune spared him a glance, hating the way those inky black eyes always seemed to know so much. Was it any wonder he was considered one of the best spirit warrior spies in the organization? He really was a frightening yet fascinating person.

"It could be," she finally replied reluctantly. "I take it you have already been briefed?"

Sai shrugged slender shoulders. "Nothing concrete yet, so -"

Their conversation ended abruptly as the door before them was flung open to reveal a flushed pink-haired young woman.

"Ah, Sakura-cha -"

"She's been waiting," Sakura panted with a wave of her hand into the office behind her. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of breath. She made me go all the way to Tokyo just to get her favorite tea!" She spat out the last word as if poisoned, and Shizune had to stifle her giggle for she knew exactly what Sakura was going through. So yes, most spirit world warriors had the ability to travel long distances in a short amount of time, and Haruno Sakura was definitely one of the best at teleportation. Was it any wonder their boss would wish to exploit that ability for all it was worth?

"Come in here already, Shizune!" came the bellow from within. "Took you long enough, damn it."

Blushing at the reprimand, the brunette stepped into the large (and rather imposing) office with its magnificent view of the Higashiyama Mountains, with Sai and Sakura flanking her sides as if for protection. Silently, she was grateful she wasn't alone to face the heavy-bosomed woman sitting behind the desk, but it didn't deter the stern look directed at her all the same.

A direct descendant of one of the most powerful spirit warrior clans in history – the Senju – (and it was believed that they were the ones who began the organization in the first place) – there was no better person to be in charge. However, no one knew how old Tsunade was (though many claimed she might be pushing the four-hundred-year mark), and it didn't help that she still had the features and figure of a woman in her mid-to-late thirties. Her long blond hair was clasped in two loose ponytails, her blemish-free skin interrupted by the lone rhombus-shaped scar on her forehead. Her brown eyes could flash with mirth or annoyance, depending on the situation, but right now – as she accepted the dossier from Shizune – they were filled with a dark impatience that was not lost on the trio before her. There was a restless energy in the air. In fact, not just at the moment, but one that must have been felt by everyone in the Spirit World over the past week.

"Hm," came the lone grunt from their leader as she scanned the documents before her. "As I expected…nothing to it now but to…"

As she muttered to herself, she began to make a series of seals with her fingers; a rapid movement of the digits that never failed to impress those who were witness to it. Sakura and Sai took a step back for they knew this might be something important, but Tsunade waved for them to remain just as two figures suddenly appeared in the room to join them.

"Goddamnit, Tsunade," the larger and older of the two grumbled as he stuffed the remnants of a sandwich, he had been eating, into his mouth. He chewed once, swallowed and glared at the smirking woman; his shocking long white hair almost sweeping the floor as he stomped with impatience. "Stop summoning me when I'm in the middle of something!"

"And good morning to you too, Jiraiya," she greeted amiably enough. She turned to the younger, who was watching the interaction with faint amusement in his eyes. Perhaps his lips might have shown the same if it wasn't covered by a breathable black mesh cloth as if protecting his nose and mouth. Unlike his older companion, who was dressed in layers of thick traditional kimono complete with wooden slippers, he was in casual wear, content to remain modern in a long-sleeved shirt and dark slacks.

"Kakashi."

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama," he greeted with a polite bow. His spiky, white hair bobbed with the motion, and for a moment his bored gaze skimmed over the two gawking warriors and the private secretary before dismissing them just as quickly.

Said gawking warriors – Sai and Sakura – were still finding it hard to believe they were in the presence of three of the most powerful warriors in all of the Spirit World. If Tsunade was in charge of the Southern Division (hence their base being in Kyoto), then Jiraiya was their leader for the Northern Division with its headquarters in Tokyo. His towering build and boisterous persona was a sharp contradiction to those who met him at first. Though he was likely to crack a joke with you, Jiraiya's skills as a spirit warrior had made him legendary for centuries.

His disciple was none other than Hatake Kakashi, the quiet yet devoted warrior who was notorious for his efficient spirit battles. His left eye, which was badly scarred, was believed to contain special powers belonging to the Uchiha clan. No one was sure how he had gotten it in the first place, and Kakashi was content to let the rumors and legend around his power grow without much input. Unfortunately, he was also known for having quite a few perverted hobbies, but it didn't diminish the respect he garnered from all those who knew him.

If these two had to be summoned by Tsunade, then the younger warriors knew that this case was definitely something huge.

"You two know why I've called you here," Tsunade was saying as she motioned for the two men to sit down. She stopped long enough to recognize a new visitor, who oinked its way across the room to jump onto her lap. "Hey there, sweetie," she cooed to her pet pig – Tonton. "Have you finished lunch?"

Tonton grunted in response before settling onto her mistress's lap in content. Satisfied that the pig wasn't about to gnaw on her documents, Tsunade turned to her waiting guests.

"He just turned sixteen, and they are beginning to notice," she stated cryptically.

However, Jiraiya and Kakashi must have known what she was talking about because their faces creased into frowns of thought.

"You've done well protecting him all this time, Kakashi," she continued. "But I'm afraid your abilities might no longer be able to keep up with him if it continues at this rate."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. He was more than aware of how dangerous the situation had become.

"The last Uchiha," Jiraiya muttered as he thumbed through the dossier which had a high-school photograph of a sullen yet good-looking dark-haired teen in the front. "What a dreadful and cursed clan."

"Yes, an unfortunate history, but one that must not repeat itself," Tsunade agreed with a slight nod of her head. "Kakashi has done well managing to let him live a normal life without drawing the attention of the malevolent _yōkai_, but with his latent powers being displayed almost subconsciously, that young man is going to need someone even more powerful to control them should they get out of control." She thumbed through some folders before her before withdrawing one from the middle of the pack. "I think you both know the only person who is capable of handling the job, don't you?"

Kakashi's lips firmed, while Jiraiya sighed heavily before speaking. "That irresponsible brat, eh? I can just picture his face when we tell him his new assignment."

"I think he's done some growing up over the years," Tsunade defended with a wry smile. "And considering you were his beloved _sensei_ for some time -"

"He drove me nuts!" Jiraiya protested, though it wasn't hard to hear the fondness laced within those words. "I had to live with and teach that brat for over fifty years! All this gray hair is because of him."

Sakura and Shizune stifled giggles at the mock pained look of suffering on the legendary warrior's face. Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned to the silent man.

"Well? Kakashi? What do you think?"

He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. "It is a wise choice," he agreed with a nod. "But I am still wary of his unpredictability especially if he himself cannot control his powers when the time comes. Uzumaki Naruto can be a loose cannon and considering he's still not over the last 'accident' that took place because of his lack of discipline, I worry about him going at this alone."

There was a brief (but heavy) pause in the room at Kakashi's declaration, for they all knew exactly what he was talking about.

"There's no doubt using him is a risk," Jiraiya finally said quietly; his features now solemn and pensive. "However, I'd rather he do the job than rely on any other mere spirit warrior. I am not averse to him having backup, so we can choose one or two other people to be his bodyguards – so to speak – in case of an emergency."

"We don't have to look very far then," Tsunade agreed with a smile directed at the couple, who had been listening raptly all this time. When they realized she was talking about them, Sakura let out a gasp of shock while Sai simply raised his brows in surprise.

"I am entrusting Uzumaki Naruto to two of my finest spirit warriors," Tsunade explained with pride. "Sai might be the perfect spy, but he has been a student of Yamato for over a hundred years, and I'm sure he might have learned a thing or two about suppressing Naruto's chakra should it become unstable. Haruno Sakura is my beloved student, and not only possesses a smart intellect and the ability to teleport, but her medical skills will come in handy should either Sasuke or Naruto need to be healed during or after a battle. The three of them should be more than enough to handle the user of those damned abilities most of the scrupulous _yōkai_ desire."

"The ability to wield and use the Sharingan, Susanoo, Amaterasu and even the worst of them all – Izanagi." Jiraiya whistled beneath his breath. "What a monster."

"We are all monsters in our own ways," Tsunade said with a small smile. "And there is no doubt that the _yōkai_ can smell his powers and are now drawn to him. He will begin to encounter more and more of them with every passing day. Our goal is to prevent him from misusing his abilities and creating even more of a disaster than the last time an Uchiha went berserk . The quicker we assign Naruto's team to him, the better."

"Speaking of troublesome monsters…where is he?" Jiraiya asked with a raised brow. "I'd think he'd be here with us while we discussed this."

"I'll fetch him," Kakashi volunteered as he rose to his feet slowly. "If I know Naruto, it shouldn't be too difficult to find him."

And before anyone else in the room could get another word in, Kakashi was gone with nothing more than a whiff of vapor in his wake.

* * *

He dreamed.

Behind closed lashes, he dreamed.

Sepia, orange, and coffee leaves flitted from the thick branches above him, as if baptizing his prone form with its yearly dying rituals.

_Autumn is here,_ the trees seemed to whisper with every gentle breeze. _It is time for us to shed the old, shiver naked during the Winter and return with brand new clothing in the Spring. Now that we have revealed ourselves to you, will you not do the same, oh Immortal One?_

His lips twitched in a rueful smile, but he remained immobile; simply content to lay here on parched grass with his hands beneath his head.

Around him the first batch of tourists walked right by without noticing. It wasn't as if he was invisible. It was simply their excitement of having to visit the museum that they failed to pay attention to the 'bum' snoozing away. He was too lazy to put up a barrier – a sure fire way to become really invisible to the human eye – and besides…what was the point of doing it? His barriers were never that strong anyway.

He sighed and he dreamed.

A baby's impatient cry, a mother's soothing words, happy laughter from young people in love, the grimace and wince from an old man who has to stop to catch his breath from walking too long. The arguing couple (someone forgot to bring the goddamn camera for Christ's sake!), the lonely heavy-set woman eating by herself on a bench. She will later go home to an empty apartment, sit before a computer screen and pretend to her friends - in that other world- that she found herself a hot new beau. She would probably insult a few people and relish in her ability to be the queen of her little make-believe world, but out here…

_(you really are nothing)_

In his dreams, he could see and hear them all as clear as if they were speaking directly into his ear. Every unspoken sigh, cry, or bellow of pain and suffering from humans they would rather not share in public. Once upon a time, he had been like one of them, but damn…it's been so long since that day, he's almost forgotten what it's really like; to see the world through their eyes, to savor the richness that is Life in its purest.

Now his world is a dull shade of purple; a constant amalgamation of colors depending on the level of _yōkai_ in any one area. Out here at SWAT – it's manageable. The light azure hue is not so bad and it's soothing to his senses. There is less 'noise' and 'chaos' here, and left to him, he'd rather not leave for the rest of his life. There was a reason the headquarters was in this location. Malicious _yōkai_ rarely came here, and if they did, they were of the weak kind; those that could be taken out with a simple spell cast in its direction. The spiritual barrier protecting this place was so powerful, it was a miracle they didn't spontaneously combust just by breathing.

_(ah fuck)_

He heard the familiar footsteps amidst the many hundred others, and he couldn't help stiffening a little though he did not move from his position. He sighed in silence for he knew that for _him_ to show up, something heavy was on the menu. Hatake Kakashi wouldn't be caught dead strolling the gardens for no apparent reason, which could only mean –

"Lunch break already, Naruto?" came the low tease with not much humor in it. He could feel the shadow of the older man over him, and still he did not stir. Or bother to acknowledge his presence with an answer.

He was, however, definitely not expecting the sudden hard punch to his gut, sending him doubling over to his side in agony and expelling a painful gust of breath at the rude awakening. Lashes flew open to pin furious blue eyes at the unapologetic man now on his haunches beside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi placed a finger against his parted lips, casting a silent spell that wormed its way upon Naruto's tongue, down his throat and into his stomach like liquid fire.

_(son-of-a-bitch!)_

"That should shut you up for a few minutes while I speak," Kakashi said with a wry smile as he suffered the hate burning within those eyes. "I know we didn't part ways on friendly terms the last time we spoke -"

He received the middle finger for that exposition, which elicited a chuckle in response.

"But I can assure you that this time, it's a little different." His smile became a frown of thought, and Naruto; perhaps sensing that the bullshit was over and it was time to get down to business, stop cursing inside his head long enough to listen. "Tsunade and Jiraiya need your help with the Uchiha kid."

At Naruto's widening eyes and furious shake of head, Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, yes, I know he was mine for all these years, and I think you're probably trying to say that he's my problem and I should deal with it, but unfortunately, his powers are beginning to get too strong for me to control. You, apparently, are the only one able to deal with them should they become an issue."

Naruto made more frantic gestures, literally turning red in the face at the injustice of it all.

Kakashi sighed and ran fingers through his hair restlessly. "Yes, I'm sure you're also worried about your powers, but they will be assigning Haruno Sakura and Sai to help should you get into any trouble." He scowled and reached out to stop Naruto's writhing by cupping his cheeks hard. "You _do_ have the ability to control yourself, don't you?"

Naruto's response came in a form of a thunderous "are-you-shitting-me?" look that brought another smile to Kakashi's face.

_(my, how much you've grown…or not)_

Hard to believe that he had met this kid - well young man - over two hundred years ago on the streets of Kyoto with nothing more than a somewhat rusty sword to his name. To think that he would be the one to discover the last of the Uzumaki clan - at least it was what they had believed at the time - was amazing in itself.

For starters, Naruto did not look anything like his fabled clan of powerful spirit warriors. While the Uzumaki prided themselves on having hair as red as blood, Naruto's was as yellow and as golden as the sun on a summer's day. His blue eyes were a feature that made him stand out even more; those brilliant orbs flashing with a hidden mirth only he could be privy to. His generous mouth was flanked by mysterious scars on his cheeks; scars that were finally discovered to be the aftereffects of being the bearer of the most powerful _biju_ ability in all of the spirit world.

The carefree young man had been unaware of his powers until they learned the unfortunate story of why he had grown up an orphan. How terrible a burden it must be to realize you were the cause of your parents and an entire village's demise. And perhaps it was that inherent pain he had masked with his wise cracks and troublesome antics during his teenage years. He had become a _ronin_, and that was how Kakashi met him during an unsuccessful raid at the inn he had been spending the night with Jiraiya. One look at the blond with the loud mouth and crass attitude, and Jiraiya made up his mind to become his mentor whether he liked it or not.

"If you're done staring at me," came the sudden dry comment that jarred Kakashi from his thoughts. He blinked in surprise as Naruto swirled his tongue (rather seductively unbeknownst to him) and spat out as if tasting something disgusting.

"Hmm…seems you're now better at dispelling my spells," Kakashi said wryly, while doing his best to ignore just how sinful that motion of tongue against teeth had been moments earlier. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Long enough," Naruto replied as he shrugged his head away from the older man's grasp. He patted his cheeks as if to get the blood flowing back into them and sat away with a pout. "I'm not doing it. Funny you all decide to come to me now after what happened last time."

"It was an accident, wasn't it?" Kakashi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "We all make mistakes -"

"…not when you burn down an entire building," Naruto grumbled. "I killed innocent people because of this stupid…" He looked down at himself as if unable to believe he actually existed. "Anyway…I'm not responsible for looking after your problem. You all should leave me alone."

"Surely you must have sensed it by now," Kakashi prodded as Naruto had lain back on the ground with his back to him. "The new wave of malevolent _yōkai_ showing up in the area? You've sensed the different energy around the city, haven't you?"

"None of my business."

"These are stronger and the spirit warrior clans around the country are sensing it as well. They'll probably want Sasuke to join them and this could be a potential war amongst the clans in their quest to claim him."

"…"

"Come on, Naruto," he cajoled. "You were friends with his older brother as well, weren't you? Why don't you consider this a favor to Itachi?"

The blond's shoulders stiffened and Kakashi could sense the animosity pouring off him at this point. He took a deep breath and squared his jaw; his patience now wearing thin.

"I really have no idea why I'm trying to talk you into this. This is your new mission and you are going to accept it whether you like it or not. Do not forget you're on probation anyway, and if you refuse this, you license is suspended indefinitely. What good are you then to anyone? No one wants a lazy asshole unable to earn his keep around here."

"Shut the fuck up," came the low growl that brought a bitter smile to Kakashi's face.

"Good. I'll let Tsunade and Jiraiya know that you've agreed to the job."

"Now wait a minute," Naruto cried out as he sat up to glare at Kakashi who was already rising to his feet. "I never said…!"

"She'll want to see you three – and I mean Sai and Sakura as well – at her office for a detailed briefing before you head out. Don't be late."

"Don't give me your fucking job, you goddamn…!" But he was yelling to thin air for Kakashi had vanished, leaving him red-faced when a group of European tourists finally noticed him … and looked away as if embarrassed at his crazy antics.

Naruto groaned and flopped back to the ground in dismay. His heart was beginning to race in a way that worried him. It was the realization that he was going back to work amongst humans after almost a year of self-imposed exile. He had not been bothered for assignments because they probably understood why he needed the time away from the rest of humanity, but now…

_(you can't hide forever, Naruto)_

"Shit," he whispered as he lifted trembling hands to his face before clenching them into fists to control himself.

He would have to be ready for this; whether he wanted to or not.

Not that he had any other fucking option. Life (or the Afterlife) rarely did anyway.

* * *

Sakura, he knew, since she was (and probably is still) the object of his unrequited affection. She was eighteen at the time of her 'death', and about a hundred years his junior, but that was okay with him. She still acted like she was the older one and wasn't averse to scolding Naruto every once in a while especially when he began acting like an asshole. Tonight she looked lovely in a pair of jeans and white turtleneck hidden beneath a short black coat. Her pink hair was like a beacon for anyone, though it was mostly hidden (sadly) beneath a black wool hat. His fingers itched to run through those lush tresses, but he knew they'd probably be sliced off if he dared act on one of his innermost fantasies.

Sai, on the other hand, he barely knew. He was almost dressed like Sakura, except for the white scarf wrapped around his neck. They were about the same (human) age, but Sai was older than him by about ten years or so. They had never worked together, due to Sai being more of a spy/investigative spirit warrior rather than an actual fighter. This made his choice of being a part of the team rather dubious, and Naruto was still not comfortable with the idea of him being around. However, Tsunade had tried to convince him that Sai's spirit-barrier skills were second-to-none, and he was most likely the only one (available) to curtail his _biju_ mode should he ever get out of control.

[Kakashi would be a reluctant backup to Sai should anything _really_ go wrong]

Naruto stole a glance at the pale-skinned man, who was currently chuckling over something Sakura was saying to him. He wasn't quick enough to look away when Sai caught his gaze, and he was rewarded with a slight nod of his head and smile that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

_Creepy._ That was the smile of a man who could cut you (still smiling mind you) without thinking twice about it.

Naruto shuddered and burrowed his hands deeper into the pockets of his black trench coat. He tried to even his breathing, keeping his gaze lowered to the ground to avoid having to look directly into the faces of the humans and _yōkai_ around them. It was disconcerting…no…_more_ than disconcerting to have to face such an onslaught after being away for so long. His senses had gotten so used to the peaceful shade of azure and the almost comforting daily flow of humans to the museum, it was now suddenly painfully jarring to his spirit senses to be thrust back into the chaos of the main city at this time of the day.

It was only early evening and yet it seemed as if all humanity had decided to take to the streets at this hour. The air was thick with a purple haze, which made him blink repeatedly to stop them from watering. He could barely breathe at first, but eventually managed to get by after Sakura gave him a respiratory pill she had been working on.

(Thank goodness she was with him)

It worked like a charm, but it still didn't help with the rest of his problems; including the cacophony of fleeting human thoughts that threatened to bore a hole right through his skull. He did have the ability to block them out, but it had been a while since he used this particular gift and he found himself having to concentrate extra hard on keeping the noise to a dull hum. The smells were the worst of it all, for it was not just the obvious stench of a city's pollution, but the underlying stink of the undead, the unclean, the malicious _yōkai_ just begging to have a piece of them. The wiser ones tended to slink away when they noticed the three spirit warriors in the vicinity, but a few others had tried to attack, and Naruto – not trusting himself to fight just yet – had allowed Sai and Sakura to do the honors.

All it took was for Sai to set up a quick spiritual barrier, preventing the humans from seeing what was about to happen and Sakura going in for the kill with a burst of speed before smashing a chakra-induced punch into the hapless creature. What remained of the _yōkai_ was its unassuming physical form – a hard rock-like object that was sent to headquarters for appraisal, or destroyed if it was seen to be quite useless. In all, they managed to stop five full blown _yōkai_, and three half-formed ones (in other words, still attached to their human counterparts), before arriving at their destination.

"Here it is," Sakura announced as they came to a stop before a nondescript apartment building amongst the many others in the city. If the remaining member of the Uchiha clan had hoped to remain anonymous for the rest of his life, he couldn't have chosen a better location to do so.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Who's bright idea was this anyway?" Naruto asked warily. It was a quiet street, but it was more than likely the few neighbors going about would have noticed three strangers heading toward a single apartment.

"I think it's best we know exactly who we're working with," Sai said as he held out his hands to perform the seal. In mere minutes, the familiar thrum of invisible contained energy formed around the building, shielding it from malicious _yōkai_. Also useful, for no human could notice them now as they went about their business.

"I thought the Uchihas were a wealthy clan," Sakura muttered as she led the way up the flight of steps. "How come he lives in such a place?"

"Maybe Mom and Dad forgot to put his name in the Will. Who gives a shit?" Naruto mumbled as he held out his fingers to the door and allowed a surge of chakra to flow through his fingers and toward the cool metal object. The door knob twisted on its own, allowing them access to the life of a young man they were now responsible for.

"Where did you say he was again?" Naruto asked, as he took off his shoes and walked down the short narrow corridor and into an apartment that was barely big enough for two people to live in.

"Cram school," Sakura replied absently. She too was busy observing the place; sharp green eyes taking in every item in the neat room.

"Goodness…are you sure he's a teenager? I was under the impression that the teens of this day and age were not quite the neat freaks," Sai stated as he wandered into the bathroom. Not a thing out of place. The tub and sink sparkled and still smelled like the cleaning detergent he must have used to scrub them with. A single navy towel hung on its rack. A simple white mug and white toothbrush sat on the edge of the sink, and there wasn't even a stray strand of hair in sight. Impressive.

The main room itself consisted of a narrow bed pushed against the wall and beneath the lone window. There was a low coffee table with nothing but a remote control to the T.V. in the corner. There was a desk beside it on which sat a computer with headphones, a cup with several writing utensils, and several school books in a neat pile. The only hint that a human actually lived here was the presence of a photograph on the wall featuring a family portrait that must have been taken years ago. There was something rather haunting about the image, and the warriors would have been foolish not to sense the energy that seeped from it.

_(protecting him as best they can…even in death)_

Naruto remained immobile in the middle of the room and forced himself to see beyond the surface of what Uchiha Sasuke presented to the world.

(everything in its place)

There was no 'smell' here. No presence of any malicious _yōkai_…but then again, Sai had put up a barrier so it was likely some had been repelled in the process. Still, there was something almost 'pure' about the air in here. The purple haze wasn't as potent either and Naruto found he could breathe a little easier in this enclosed space. He eyed the neatly-made bed with its blue and black bed sheets and two rather fluffy pillows at its end.

It invited him, and who was he to decline.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed when they heard the hard plop of his body upon it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Resting," Naruto mumbled as he turned on his side and away from the accusing eyes. "It's been a fucking long day."

The sheets smelled nice – weird that a boy's room should smell 'nice' at all in the first place – but there was an earthly freshness to it. A scent that Naruto felt he could burrow his face into and never want to leave. It left him feeling warm…comforted…and perhaps he really would have drifted off to sleep, if his fingers didn't soon brush against something beneath the pillow.

_Hmm?_

He pulled it out and cracked open an eye to see what treasure he had unveiled. It was a book. Nothing wrong with having a book underneath your pillow. However, it was _what_ was on the cover of said book, which had the blond warrior resisting the urge to scrub his eyes and to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_Was this really…? Was this actually a…a…?_

"Oooh, so he reads BL manga, eh?" Sakura crowed as she snatched the book from Naruto's numb fingers. "Wow. Guess we really do know something a little extra about our little friend."

Sai leaned over her shoulder to peer at the cover of the two very naked men entangled in a passionate embrace and simply grunted. "So he's gay?"

"Not necessarily," Sakura said as she began to thumb through the pages. "Maybe he's bi."

"I doubt it," Sai said for he had moved toward the desk and was pulling open a drawer to reveal even more BL literature and to make matters worse, actual PC games.

"Oh my God," Naruto groaned in disbelief.

"I think it's adorable," Sakura giggled and sat upon the swivel chair to spin around in delight. "I can already picture him now. Sullen kid at school, who's just lonely and needs a boyfriend, but spends his time fantasizing about his perfect partner by indulging in Boys' Love manga and video games." She sighed and suddenly had a sad expression on her visage. "He really must be lonely."

"Can we please get back to fucking reality here?" Naruto snapped. "What the hell do we plan to do now?"

He had no intention of continuing the discussion on Uchiha Sasuke's choices in perverted reading material. After all, he had spent years having to deal with Kakashi and Jiraiya's weird fetishes.

Sakura shook herself from her stupor and nodded firmly. "Right. What's the plan?"

Sai sat cross-legged on the floor and eyed his teammates. "Well…we could infiltrate his school and try to act like students."

"You don't look like a student," Naruto interrupted with a raised brow.

"I do," Sakura volunteered with a wave of her hand. "I think it will be a great idea for me to try to become his friend at school and…protect him there during the day. Sai could pass for a high school kid…a third year at least."

"And what about me?" Naruto asked. "There's no way in hell I'm going through high school as a student."

"You can be a teacher," Sai said with a shrug. "And teach a subject that's not too strenuous for you."

"What are you trying to imply?" Naruto growled.

Sai smirked. "Nothing. Physical education might be a good idea."

"You want me to become a P.E teacher?"

"Think of all the girls you get to see in those short shorts, _sensei_," Sai cajoled with wicked intent. Naruto could feel the heat rising to his cheeks at the mental image that conjured up, but shook his head to get rid of it just as quickly. The last thing he needed to do was be labeled a pervert if he began ogling a little too long at girls' asses.

"Do your homework, Sai," Sakura chided, though her nose was still buried within the pages of the manga. "Most schools have stopped with the _burumas_. Shorts are now the in-thing. So pervy sensei here won't get his opportunity to stare at the little lolitas. Or maybe he can have his kicks at the swimming pool."

"Will you two cut it out?" Naruto huffed and flopped back onto the bed. "It's going to be a pain having to get through all the paperwork anyway to become a teacher. I think I'll just watch from the sidelines and fight from there. You two can watch him during school hours."

"That's no good," Sai replied with a shake of his head. "We're supposed to be together at all times. So being in the same area at that particular time of the day is a good idea. We're all in school when he's in school -"

"And what if he has a field trip or any of that stuff, then what?"

"We're spirit warriors, remember?" Sakura replied with a soft laugh. "We are not bound by the rules of the human world anymore. Sure we'll do as we're told, but we're stronger than them, and all I have to do is put a little curse or spell on them and it should be fine."

"Damn, Sakura," Naruto muttered wearily (really this guy's bed and pillows were just too comfortable). "You can be one mean bitch."

For that, he got a whack on the head with the manga.

The last thing he'd remember was trying to escape from her chokehold, with Sai trying to assist in rescuing him. They were making so much noise and being rambunctious, it was a miracle Sai didn't lose concentration enough to let the barrier crumble.

However, when he fell asleep (or fainted?) was the puzzling part of it all. He couldn't really remember when he had finally caved in to his weariness (or had Sakura cast a spell on him?) for when he lifted his lashes much later…

_(huh…where is…?)_

…it was to find himself staring at the steely tip of a sword barely inches from his left eyeball. One false move and that sucker was likely to be buried deep into his skull.

_(the hell…?)_

"Who are you?" came the cold, hard question that left no room for argument.

Naruto cursed inwardly and tried to look into his attacker's face. Perhaps he should have already known who it was for he had seen that handsome pale face in a photograph (and actually when he was much younger and less homicidal-looking) a few times already. It was clear the boy had probably just returned because he was still in his school uniform, his bag and books somewhere by the door.

Sai and Sakura were nowhere in sight.

_(those damn traitors left me here! Shit! So much for sticking together)_

He wasn't afraid of 'dying' (and God knows he had lost count of how many times that had happened over the years). It was just the pain of having a sword pierce through him that was the bothersome part, but what the hell? That was a small price to pay because it seemed like the kid had no plans of withdrawing the weapon anytime soon…though one had to wonder just where the damn brat had hidden the sword in the first place. Naruto doubted modern Japanese schools encouraged carrying such deadly weapons during classes.

_(here goes nothing!)_

In a swift move, he sat up and sucked in a harsh breath as he changed the sword's trajectory; only instead of finding his eye, it was plunged deep into his right breast, through muscle, bone and out the other side where his thick blood coated the blade to drip silently onto the bed.

He would only have a moment to smirk coldly at the stunned (fearful?) expression on Sasuke's face, before rasping out…

_(Fuck it hurt!)_

…impatiently.

"You wouldn't mind yanking this thing out, would you? I think you and I need to have a little chat."


	3. 02: Crimson

**Author Notes: **Thanks so very much for the comments! *bows gratefully* As always, your feedback encourage me to continue. Enjoy!

**P.S:** I apologize for my typos! Trust me I cringe when I have to go back and read the stuff I post up. *lol* Ah the fun of editing, eh?

* * *

**Notes: **

**Teleportation** – a high-level skill requiring lots of concentration and incredible speed. Though all spirit warriors have the ability to move faster than the human eye, warriors who can actually achieve teleportation are rare. The con? It takes up a lot of chakra and leaves them extremely fatigued.

**Spells** – another high-level skill that not all spirit warriors possess. Spells can range from the simple (e.g. Kakashi silencing Naruto) to the complex.

**Spirit Barriers** – All spirit warriors have the ability to do this. However, some warriors have the inherent ability to cast stronger barriers than others. It's mostly due to how long they can sustain their concentration and harness their energy around the area of choice. The larger barrier field that's created, the more chakra/concentration is needed.

**Cleaners** – A special group of spirit warriors sent to locations where a battle has taken place. Their job is to restore any destruction created back to its original state without the knowledge of humans. Requirements? Excellent teleportation skills and extreme attention to detail.

* * *

**02 - Crimson**

He remembered the first time he felt the stinging, prickly sensation in his eye.

He remembered feeling as if his eyeballs were literally on fire - the overwhelming urge to sink his fingers into the sockets and yank them out - so strong it was all he could do to control himself. He was sure he had screamed in terror; forcing his older brother to dash into the bedroom just to see what was wrong.

"They burn, _niisan_," he had sobbed and whined helplessly. "Make it stop. Please. They hurt so much!"

He vaguely remembered looking up and seeing the (albeit indistinct) look of fear and dismay on his brother's features. He had masked it quickly with concern and gentle words of reassurance, while leading him to the bathroom to wash them with a warm wet cloth.

"It's okay, Sasuke," his brother had said later while cradled, like a babe, within his arms. "Don't be afraid. It's just…I didn't think you'll get it, and I was really hoping you wouldn't -"

"Get what, _niisan_?" He was blindfolded with a soft black cloth, which Sasuke was glad for. The burning sensation was now numbed to a dull throbbing, and his head didn't feel like it was about to split open either. Besides, being close to his brother like this always made him feel better no matter the circumstances.

"It's called the sharingan," came the quiet explanation. "Not all members of our clan can have it, but for those who do, it can be a blessing and a curse."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"From now on, Sasuke…your world is going to look just a little bit different, but don't worry. I'll always be here with you. I'll protect you for as long as I can, so don't you worry about a thing."

He didn't understand what Itachi had meant at the time, but his first rude awakening to just how 'different' his world would become came in form of seeing the usual smiling, jovial postman hovering at their doorway with some weird purple formless creature dangling from the back of his neck. Terror had his scream locked tightly in his throat, though Itachi motioned for him to keep quiet and to look as normal as possible while he went to get the door.

For the naïve eight-year old, this was too much to deal with. He could only crouch against the sofa, watching as his brother smiled and talked to the older man as if absolutely nothing was wrong. What was even worse was seeing the squiggly purple thing slither toward his brother as if desperate to engulf him. He was sure there was a tongue there - a disgusting wet thing - just eager to touch the younger man.

Sasuke wanted to scream for Itachi to get away from it, but was stumped into astonished silence when his brother made a simple gesture – as if reaching for something behind the postman – only his fingertips seemed to shimmer with dull blue flames that scorched the formless mass into fluttering ashes. The shrill scream of pain it gave was so deafening, Sasuke had to cover his ears, and yet the postman acted as if everything was still normal. He simply told Itachi to have a nice day and whistled away with a skip in his step. Sasuke wasn't sure of it, but he could have sworn that the postman was actually even more cheerful than usual.

"What did you do to him, _niisan_?" he asked in awe. "What was that thing? How come he couldn't see it?"

"_Yōkai_," Itachi explained patiently. "All humans have them, and while for the most part, they are simply projections of our innermost thoughts and can remain latent and peaceful, some have such darkness and hatred within their hearts, their _yōkai_ feed upon these feelings, get bigger and bigger eventually causing them to become malevolent and troublesome to others. It's our job to take care of such evil _yōkai_, Sasuke."

"Our job?"

"Yes. The Uchiha clan were amongst the first spirit warriors, and it's a tradition we've been burdened with. I just wish you didn't have to deal with it," he added with a heavy sigh and a gentle pet of his brother's head. "I wanted nothing more than for you to have a peaceful life."

But that was wishful thinking on their part, and goodness knew just how hard it was for Sasuke to adjust to seeing most humans walking around with extra 'baggage' (so to speak) around them. Eventually, he got used to it and between his older brother and the appearance of that strange scarred man called Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke managed to survive without being attacked by any malevolent spirits. They did their best to protect him, and he hated to admit that he had gotten lax with his vigilance regarding the dark spirits. He chose to live as normal a life as possible, and in time, he developed a way of looking at others without actually having to 'look' directly at them. It made having to deal with the spiritual beings a little more tolerable.

Sadly, many in his school considered him aloof, cold or distant because of it. He had listened and watched countless girls cry over how he tended to look 'right through' them, and how he just never really cared. Couldn't he show some kind of emotion at least and feel sorry for their lovesick plight? He wondered what would happen if he actually blurted the truth to them? That for all their prettiness and popularity in school, these girls (and some guys) had the ugliest _yōkai_ just begging to be unleashed. It really wasn't worth the hassle. So rather than get involved in extracurricular activities or becoming attached to anyone, he kept to himself; his goal to simply get through high school, find a good university, and if he was lucky, get a job that could take him out of the country.

Pity that dream was about to go down faster than a burning plane, for those damned malevolent _yōkai_ were now deliberately seeking him out and becoming more aggressive.

It was on the morning of his sixteenth birthday, when he felt the _change_. Knowing this had absolutely nothing to do with a late surge of puberty, it all began with the now familiar feverish sensation in his eyes and then the tingling sensation in his hands…fingers…no…actually the tingling seemed to flow right from his eyes, down his arms to concentrate on his fingers that now twitched restlessly.

The choking, stifling smell of smoke had him sniffing the air and coughing wretchedly in his restless sleep. He finally forced his aching eyes open, only to cry out in horror as he realized that his blanket and sheets were smoldering with tiny blue flames that seemed to crackle with a surge of electricity. Panic filling him, he jumped out of bed and rolled the bedding into a ball before stomping on it to get the flames out.

"What the…how…?" he panted in disbelief, while hoping he hadn't just experienced a power surge with any of the electrical sockets in the room.

Adrenaline still surging through him, heart racing at a mile-a-minute, tongue dry yet senses as alert as ever, he was just about to begin inspecting the apartment when he felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle with awareness. It would take him another second to realize he was no longer alone. He stiffened and held his breath; lithe body wired taut while willing the dull pounding in his head to stop so he could concentrate. He knew it couldn't be Kakashi paying him a late night visit, so what the hell was that grating noi -

"FUCK!" he yelled as this 'thing' – shapeless, pitch black, and with a stench of mold and decay, burst through his front door and right for him.

Not thinking, he fell flat on his stomach and rolled away just as it made a curve in the air and dove for him again. The unearthly sounds of greed emanating from it, forced Sasuke to slap his hands over his ears. He scooted backwards on his buttocks, struggling to get away from the malevolent spirit.

_Kakashi?! _His mind screamed._ Where are you Kakashi? I thought you had put up a barrier! So where the fuck are you when I need you the most?!_

Fevered thoughts aside, his back slammed hard against the computer desk nearly sending everything on it crashing upon him. He was just in time to roll aside, but only to howl out in pain as the scissors, which had fallen to the floor, buried itself into his upper thigh. The pain was excruciating but pale in comparison to the shriek of delight (?) the creature gave at the pungent smell of blood to fill the air.

It swerved and sped toward the boy again, and Sasuke barely managed to slide flat onto his back, choking as the creature nearly overwhelmed him with its putrid stench of Death. He shuddered as his mind was immediately filled with darkness and pain; the kind that spoke of the countless terrors this creature had inflicted on so many others in the past. He felt suffocated and shuddered with revulsion as he felt the cold gel-like tentacles of the creature run up his thighs and lap at the crimson wound hungrily.

"Argh! Get away from me!" came the scream laced with both anger and terror. "Get the fuck away from me! You son-of-a-bitch!"

He could feel it then. That strange surge that had begun from his eyes and raced down to his fingers. He couldn't tell you just what the hell it meant or why the air around him suddenly began to crackle with an electrical energy akin to sparks you see when something is being electrocuted (or dare he say lightning). His initial (though weakening) thought was that Kakashi had finally arrived to help him (for he had seen Kakashi do the weird lightning thing once before), so how then was he to explain the sudden roar of fury that seemed ripped right from his throat just as his hands lifted to press against the black mass? He 'let go' of the surge of energy that almost made him pass out, watching in disbelief as the creature shrieked in absolute agony, writhed and contorted itself into a mish-mash of screaming faces and skulls, before bursting apart and splattering itself all over the walls of his apartment.

Something roundish, black and shiny promptly fell to the floor, but Sasuke was too busy trying to catch his breath, and could only give the black object a cursory glance before promptly passing out in exhaustion.

When he awakened, it was to find himself on his bed again.

For a long minute, he stared blankly at the ceiling, the low hum of the computer and cooling system his only companion.

_(a…dream?)_

He turned his head to survey the apartment, and wasn't surprised to see that it looked absolutely impeccable…as it had always been. His front door looked intact. There were no black splatters on the wall. There was definitely no weird black shiny object on the floor. None of his furniture looked out of place, and looking at his blanket and bed sheets, not a sign that he had burnt a single thing.

_(it was all a dream then…)_

"Ha…haha…hahahahah!" He threw an arm over his eyes and laughed hysterically for a few minutes; telling himself that he was both relieved and happy that all that happened last night had really been nothing more than a nightmare. He hadn't really imagined some black thing bursting through his front door, trying to eat him, had he? What foolishness. Besides, he was probably running late for school and had to get ready for the day. Finally calming down to hiccuped giggles, he wiped the tears from his eyes and flung back the blanket to swing his legs off the bed. However, the sudden flash of white hot pain to lace up his leg sent him toppling to the floor in a heap.

"What…?"

He blinked stupidly at the wad of bandages wrapped around his upper thigh, and because he had strained it with his actions, a small red dot was beginning to blossom against the gauze.

"Im…impossible," he whispered as the first pangs of terror began to claw at his insides. "It's…it's impossible. It was a dream. It had to be a dream."

But it wasn't. And he knew it wasn't for that day alone, he had encounters with two more dangerous _yōkai_ in broad daylight! He couldn't begin to imagine what people must have thought seeing the weird kid running away from his own shadow, but there was no way in hell he could risk showing off his new found power surge thingy from his fingers to destroy the _yōkai_.

He took to trying to draw the spirits away from crowded places, and had dared to use his powers on them. Unfortunately, he nearly started a forest fire when the tricky spirit darted into a tree in an effort to escape. It didn't help that this time; his _eyes_ were responsible for the accident and not his 'lightning' skill. It wasn't as if he had done it on purpose. He had just been staring hard at the spirit, trying to remain as still as possible so it wouldn't notice his presence, when black (!) flames had erupted upon the creature. Needless to say, Sasuke's eyes had also taken some damage because they actually _bled_ when he tried to wipe away what he assumed was mere stinging tears from the effort.

By the end of the week, he was at his wits end. The fear of going blind terrified him so much; he dared not stare at anything harder than a minute. Studying became a lesson in tolerance for the words seemed to jump off the page, and he could not concentrate for more than several minutes at a time. He had barely seen Kakashi, and no one had bothered explaining just what the hell was going on. It wasn't as if he could talk to anyone else about the strange things happening to him, and if he was a recluse in school before, he became even more so with the sudden influx of _yōkai_ wanting a piece of him. He worried that he'd eventually have to stop attending for fear some of these spirits began attacking his classmates just to spite him.

He took to sleeping with Itachi's beloved _katana_ (a weapon his brother had used efficiently during his days as a spirit warrior) at night, realizing that he could easily channel his 'lightning' into the weapon, which was much more effective when swinging (and missing) at these flying spirits. But despite the added protection, sleep was nearly impossible. Every creak and groan had his lashes flying open, and as a result, bags of fatigue were beginning to take root around his abused and sore eyes. He was miserable and wished to all heaven that Kakashi would return from wherever the fuck he went to let him know just what was happening to him.

_(I really wish you were here, niisan. I've never felt more alone in my life)_

It didn't help that this evening, during cram school lessons, a half-formed _yōkai_ on another student's neck had tried to lurch for him in the middle of a test. He couldn't very well bring out the small dagger he kept in his bag for such occasions, and he definitely did not want to stare down the creature lest he end up sending the classmate in flames (though the guy pissed him off anyway). How he wished he had learned how to create barriers. He had always half-listened to Itachi and Kakashi talk about it; of how they said putting up barriers could keep yōkai away. It wasn't as if either man had wanted to teach him anything like that in the first place, so he hadn't bothered pestering them for lessons. And now…

Now _this._

Just when he thought he could come back home to some kind of peace and quiet, he had to deal with this stranger in his bed. A stranger, who could very well be a shape shifting _yōkai_, peacefully snoozing away on his nice, comfy, cozy bed!

_Who the fuck did it think it was?_

He had to give the _yōkai_ balls at least, Sasuke had thought as he reached into his closet to pull out the _katana_ he hid there. He didn't think he'd need to charge it up, since the creature was still fast asleep, but with his patience and tolerance for all _yōkai_ at its breaking point, he contemplated using the black flames on him even if it meant having to bleed a little more tonight.

_(something isn't right though)_

For starters if this _yōkai_ was actually a shape shifter, then he was a damn fine one (not excluding the physical appearance). He looked way too human and slept like one too. The blanket was tangled around askew legs clad in a pair of black pants with a sock-clad foot stuck out from one end. A black turtleneck top covered what appeared to be a well-toned torso and a chest that rose and fell steadily with every breath (and light snore). The face was the most fascinating. Those scars; those had to be the signs of a _yōkai_ (and a powerful one at that)…

_(seen him before)_

…those scars looked like whiskers; deeply etched into his lightly tanned skin.

_(I've seen this face before…)_

His lips were parted, a light sheen of drool escaping a corner of a generous mouth that could probably break into a wide grin when the mood was right. And his blond (so damn bright despite the gloom in the room) shoulder-length hair covered half of his face and threatened to enter said mouth.

_(I've seen this face…)_

He blinked hard as a sudden, sharp and vivid memory from his childhood nearly had him sucking in a harsh breath.

_(there was a fire…screams…me? Screaming? Niisan looking panicked…couldn't reach me…called out for help…then he…this man…at the time…)_

Sasuke blinked hard and stared.

_(It…it can't be the same guy…he hasn't aged a bit since then if it's really him…)_

His troubled thoughts were disrupted when the stranger moaned in his sleep and was about to turn. Sasuke tightened his grip around the hilt of the _katana_ and positioned it in readiness to strike. It would have been easy to go for the chest, but who knew what kind of _yōka_i this was? Best to strike the brain first and see if that had any effect before doing anything else.

He definitely wasn't ready for the languid lifting of those lashes to reveal bleary azure eyes, which immediately sent a weird and not unpleasant liquid heat into the pit of his stomach. Sadly, the moment was short-lived when those eyes quickly hardened with irritation and in a move so fast – barely giving Sasuke any time to think or react - the _yōkai_ was sitting up with the sword now buried within his chest.

_(He…he can't be!)_

"You wouldn't mind yanking this thing out, would you?" the shape shifter grated through lips that trembled slightly. A thick trickle of blood was beginning to trail down his chin. "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

_(he's bleeding…he's…why? Isn't he supposed to explode like the others? Why is he still alive?)_

"What are you?" he finally asked when he could find his voice again, and was damn surprised he still sounded annoyed.

The blond _yōkai_ grinned, revealing blood-stained teeth before wrapping his hands around the blade of the sword to begin pulling out slowly. If he felt any pain from the no doubt deep cuts he was inflicting on his palms, the yokai gave no indication of it.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he rasped and pulled out a little more. Sasuke was sure he was still holding on with all his strength and yet this _yōkai_ was acting as if it was nothing more than a toothpick to remove from a flesh wound. "Not exactly the happy reunion I was looking for considering I saved your ass back then."

Sasuke saw it again; that nagging vivid memory he was refusing to accept. How old was he then? Five? Six? How was it possible then that…?

"There," the _yōkai_ grunted as the sword was completely pulled out, leaving a spreading dark stain on the front of his shirt. He held a hand to the wound and winced. "Damn…where's Sakura when you need her? Don't know how fast I can get this one healed on my own."

Sasuke – mind whirling and unable to comprehend just what was going on – pointed the sword at the blond again. However, he was exhausted. His knees were already beginning to tremble, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this _yōkai_ have its way.

"What are you and why are you here?" he asked again.

"Stop waving that damn thing in my face," came the annoyed reply. Those blue eyes pinned him with an expression that should have chastised him, but in his current state of mind, Sasuke was less than worried about being chewed out by some stranger.

"You're a _yōkai_," he stated flatly. "I've had enough of you bastards. Why don't you all just leave me the hell alone?!"

He allowed the surge of electricity to race through his arm and into the sword, as well as forcing his eyes to concentrate on the figure before him. He knew he was expending too much energy, but he didn't care. If he could get rid of this guy, maybe that would be a sign to the other _yōkai_ to keep their distance.

He prepared to swing, and gasped as the blond seemed to disappear right before his eyes.

_(what the…?)_

"URGH!"

The wall was like a sledgehammer when he found himself flung against it with such force, it knocked the wind out of his sails. He crumbled to the floor and tried to catch his breath, every bone in his body seeming to cry out in pain. The sword had slipped from his hands, and in his desperation to grab it, he watched in dismay as the _yōkai_ kicked it aside and reached down to wrap strong fingers around his neck.

_(oh God…I'm going to die…fuck!)_

The _yōkai_ was on his haunches, the fingers adding more pressure to prevent him from crying out. Sasuke tried to clasp his wrist to ease the death grip, but it felt like he was holding onto a piece of steel. His eyes shimmered and his vision wavered, and yet he gritted his teeth; refusing to give in to this asshole who actually seemed to be looking at him with some kind of pity.

"Tears of blood, eh?" the _yōkai_ murmured as he reached out to trace the crimson fluid trickling down Sasuke's cheek. "They really weren't kidding when they said your powers were going out of control. Guess we should take care of that one first, huh?"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke would have liked to shriek out in terror as he watched the blond's fingertips begin to flicker with those familiar pale flames his older brother used to have. Unfortunately, all he could do was gasp weakly as he felt a warmth…soothing almost…sensation upon his forehead. The flames were cool to the touch, the fingers attached to them even better.

_/Just hang on to me, kid. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?!/_

_(strong arms holding him…protecting him…)_

He couldn't understand what this creature was doing to him, but the effect was immediate and absolutely _wonderful_. The burning sensation, he was now almost used to, was slowly ebbing away. That warmth – which brought a (normal) tear to his eye – appeared to course through his weary body in gentle waves. The tension and fight within him was easing away, causing his clenched hands to fall limply to the floor in resignation. He barely felt the _yōkai_ releasing the pressure around his neck as heavy-lidded lashes finally fluttered to a close.

_(…it really is you, isn't it?)_

And though he would have liked to ask the _yōkai_ if his mind wasn't simply playing tricks on him, he was too spent to conjure up the words to do so. However, the last thing he'd remember was being cradled against that strong warm body, and the puzzling faint shriek of some woman saying –

* * *

"What the hell did you do to him, Naruto?!"

"Aww come on! Give me a fucking break. I'm the one losing buckets of blood here. The bastard stabbed me!"

"And so you threw him against the wall?!"

"I can see his imprint there," Sai observed as he took in the mini-chaos in the room, especially the bed which was now drenched with Naruto's blood.

"Where the fuck did you guys go anyway?!" came the accusatory cry as Sakura fell to her knees to pull Sasuke's comatose body to her. "I woke up and this kid had his sword pointed at me and you guys were nowhere in sight!"

"We went to get something to eat. We invited you, but you said you were too tired and we should get you something," Sai explained. He was beginning to change the sheets, for he really was one of those people who didn't like messy things. He'd also have to scrub the floor. The blood stains were unsightly. "You're still dripping, Naruto. Can't you heal yourself as normal?"

Naruto grunted and peeled off the turtleneck to see the damage. He grimaced at the ugly gash and tried to flex his muscles, but no dice. He was really hurting this time. Good thing the cuts on his hands weren't so bad. Those were healing just fine.

"A little help, Sakura?" he whined when he noticed the girl still attending to Sasuke. "I didn't do anything to him. I just controlled the Amaterasu surge. He was ready to send me up in flames if I didn't stop him."

"Poor guy hasn't had much sleep," Sakura mused. She was checking for broken bones and doing her best to heal them as quickly as possible; her palms outstretched over the problem areas to release a comforting greenish glow. Naruto really didn't know his strength, did he? The kid had three broken ribs already. She lifted her gaze to glare at him. "You really did a number on him besides your act of mercy, and stop poking at the wound. I'll get to you when I'm through with him."

Naruto grumbled and sat on the floor, though wincing at the wetness of his pants as well. The blood had seeped all the way through and it really felt gross to be wearing this.

"He owes me one," he decided as he rose to his feet again and headed toward Sasuke's closet. "It should fit me."

"Great. Now you're stealing the kid's clothes?" Sakura muttered in disbelief. "Surely you can hang on for a few minutes, and I'll take us back to SWAT and you can get a new set of clothes."

"Tsunade-sama keeps deducting pay whenever I go back there while on duty," Naruto grumbled. He spied a large gray hoodie sweatshirt that wasn't going to be too tight on him. "If we go back, I'm looking at a twenty percent deduction from my next paycheck. The stingy old hag."

"Speaking of which," Sai said as he straightened out the bed sheet and stood back to eye his handiwork. "Sakura and I were discussing accommodations, and we decided that it would be best if we rented a small apartment close by."

"All three of us?" Naruto asked as he padded into the bathroom and reached for the towel to wet it in the sink. He winced as each twist and turn of his body seemed to make the wound even worse, but as he began to wipe away the bloodstains, he could already feel the first stirrings of his natural ability to heal. It literally felt like the muscles, nerves, veins and arteries were all weaving themselves back together again; hard to explain if asked to do so, but that was the sensation all the same. He rinsed his mouth and wiped it…before stealing a peek into Sasuke's bathroom cabinet to see what kind of prissy hygiene products he used.

There was the usual boring assortment of hair products, where the kid seemed to have an affinity for citrus. Shower gels, soaps, combs, brushes (how he could get those spiky tresses brushed in place was a miracle), some extra strength generic painkillers, two bottles of eye drops, first aid kit, razors...

"Huh. Razors and aftershave already?"

He snickered at the sight of the adult toiletries, wondering if – at that age – he had begun shaving. But then again, that was way back in the early 1800s, and they didn't exactly have the same convenient amenities available today. Shaving usually involved a really sharp dagger and a prayer not to nick yourself to death.

"…double the rent," someone was saying to jar him back to the present. "Are you listening to me, Naruto?"

"Yes, yes," he replied and peeled out of his soaked pants and underwear. Not that he was averse to going commando, as he reached for Sasuke's jeans to hop into (a little tight around the hips, but otherwise okay), but not with Sakura around. If he ended up getting a boner when she attended to him -

"So what do you think?" she asked when he walked back into the room while shrugging the sweatshirt over his head.

"What do I think about what?"

Sakura groaned. Sai was laying Sasuke on his bed and tucking him in. The damned sword sat in the corner; Naruto's blood still a crimson stain upon its steely blade.

"We found an apartment a block away from here. It would seem odd if one girl and two men were renting the place, so you and Sai can live together, and I'll take another place two blocks down. That way we don't have to pay double the rent."

"We're going to have to capture a lot of _yōkai_ to get the cash," Naruto muttered as he sat on the lone chair in the room and lifted the shirt so Sakura could do her thing. At the sensation of her warm breath against his skin and the tingling flutter of talented fingers upon his wound, he bit his lower lip and struggled to think of the worst things possible.

"Any appraisers around here instead of having to go to SWAT?" he asked shakily.

Sai nodded and pulled out a notepad from his back pocket. "Two of them. We've got Chiyo-baasama…"

"Damn, she's still alive?" Naruto muttered and winced as Sakura jabbed his side.

"She's highly respected," the girl replied defensively. "And she helped me a lot during my years of training."

"And there's…" Sai cleared his throat and appeared to be blushing. "Terumī Mei."

Naruto smirked and then stopped when he felt the homicidal vibes coming from Sakura.

"Ah…she's all right. No big deal," he said flippantly. Though both men exchanged knowing looks for Mei was considered one of the hottest spirit warriors out there. She didn't help much with some of the revealing outfits she chose to wear especially during meetings at SWAT. However, that was one of the things many (men) loved about her. She just didn't give a fuck what others thought. She was damn strong and beautiful, and wasn't ashamed to let everyone – who cared to listen – know about it.

Naruto secretly hoped he'd capture as many _yōkai_ as possible just to see her again.

"If you two horny bastards are done," Sakura growled and rose to her feet with a pat of Naruto's toned torso (which she hated to admit was damn impressive considering he hadn't been on duty in over a year). The wound was almost healed as in the gash no longer prominent. All that was left was a tiny scar that would probably disappear by tomorrow night if Naruto knew his body well enough. It really was amazing when one thought about it. He had been in so many battles (including deaths) and yet his body hardly had a scratch to show for it.

"I'm hungry. Where's the food you got?" Naruto interrupted with a yawn.

"In the kitchen," Sai replied. "You might have to warm it up again-"

But Naruto was already making a beeline for his late dinner while Sakura sat back and fidgeted with the remote control to find something to watch. The least they could do was be here when Sasuke awakened. The poor guy must be filled with a million and one questions, and she was going to be his guide especially with these two boneheads she had for company.

* * *

Something smelled good.

Sweet. Flowery…like sakura petals on a spring day.

He sniffed the air in appreciation and tried to draw closer to the scent. There was a healing warmth emanating from this thing or person or whatever, and as he moaned and lifted his lashes slowly, Sasuke found himself staring at the most stunning pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

_(beautiful)_

"Hello," came the cheerful greeting accompanied by a smile that made his heart flutter with a funny (almost fuzzy) sensation. "You're finally awake, huh?"

"Urgh…" He blushed at how thick and groggy (and stupid) he sounded and tried to sit up. He wasn't quite sure of his surroundings, but one glance at the familiar photograph on his wall, reminded him of exactly where he was.

_(wait a minute…the yōkai!)_

He sat upright and pulled back, eyes narrowing as he watched the girl for a moment. Had he left the door open? Who was she? She didn't look like anyone from his school, because he was sure any girl with hair as pink as hers would be noticeable in a second. Secondly, just what the hell happened after his unsuccessful fight with that damned –

"Fuck!" came the cry that had him looking past the pink-haired beauty and into his living room proper. There were two other people in there watching his television (where apparently some game show was taking place). The dark-haired one, he did not recognize, and the other…

_(him!)  
_

He stiffened and searched frantically for his katana, nearly forgetting about the girl before him as every fiber of his being begged for him to eliminate the blond _yōkai_ before he could do any more damage. It wouldn't hit him until he was half-way across the bedroom that the trio were now looking at him with varying degrees of amusement (Sai and Sakura) or exasperation (Naruto).

"We're sorry for taking over your home like this," the girl was saying with a smile. "But we felt it best to introduce ourselves to you … especially this one."

She reached out to drag Naruto by the scruff of the sweatshirt to pull him closer to Sasuke.

"Argh! What the hell, Sakura?" Naruto grumbled and glared up at them, while Sasuke had a moment to take in the fact that this bastard was _actually_ wearing his clothes! He was damn sure that sweatshirt was his favorite stay-at-home outfit. And those jeans…

(too tight)

…he couldn't look away fast enough from what was too damn obvious.

"My name is Haruno Sakura," the girl was saying; oblivious to Sasuke's discomfort. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and the other one in there…"

Sai waved gently.

"…his name is simply Sai. We've been sent to protect you basically taking over Kakashi's role."

Sasuke remained silent, even though he felt everything was slowly beginning to click into place. He took a step back; gaze still trained on the three of them.

"I apologize for whatever he did to you earlier," Sakura added quickly perhaps aware the boy was still not trusting of them. "But he's going to be your main mentor, and he will try to teach you how to harness your new powers." Her features became pensive. "You must have been having a hard time of it, haven't you? And we apologize for coming to you so late, but you don't have to worry. From now on, we three are by your side and we'll take care of you." She nodded firmly and eyed her companions. "Right, guys?"

Various mumbles that sounded like 'yeah' and 'whatever' came from the duo, and Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation. She laughed it off (though with a thrown glare at the two) before beaming at Sasuke again.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask, so…"

Her words trailed off as she looked at him hopefully. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took another step back, not sure why he was silently freaking out at the idea of these three being his new bodyguards so to speak. Especially the one he had stabbed earlier. The one who was apparently not a yōkai after all, but a spirit warrior. Like Kakashi. Like Itachi.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_(and besides…I do remember who he is now…)_

And it was damn embarrassing to think that he had acted that way to a man who had saved him once before.

_Do I apologize or…no! Why should I? It's his…their fault for barging into my apartment like this. And who gave him the right to take my things like he's entitled to them?_

"Eh? Why are you glaring at me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "I'm the one who should be pissed off when you tried to kill me. Damn. I knew I was going to hate this job."

"Be nicer to him," Sakura hissed. "He's going to be your student, remember?"

"Like hell he is. Uchihas are all pain in the asses."

Sasuke opened his mouth to bark out a retort, when his restless hand bumped against the desk behind him. It sent the mouse and pad skidding off the desk causing the once blank computer screen to come back life. It would have been fine if it was nothing more than a usual boring generic desktop background for their viewing pleasure. Unfortunately, Sasuke must have been playing one of his BL games for it was frozen on the incriminating screenshot of a very naked, flushed and semen-covered black-haired man lying beneath a smirking, victorious (also naked) blond who was seductively licking his cheek; erections in full glory, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. As if that wasn't bad enough, beneath that were the damning words:

"…_aah…ngh…don't lick me like that…it's dirty…"_

You could have heard a pin drop in the pregnant silence that filled the room at that moment (save the random burst of laughter and cheers from the T.V. which seemed even more inappropriate for some reason). Sasuke felt the heat begin from the tip of his toes until he was sure he was so red-faced, he could die from extreme blood rush to the head. He spun around and switched off the screen with trembling fingers, squeezing his eyes shut while praying and hoping the spirit warriors would have the good sense to –

"See what I mean?" Naruto complained loudly. "This is supposed to be my student? Just kill me already."

"I wish I could," Sakura barked and promptly began lecturing him on the ways to act like a damn good _sensei_. Sai yawned and went back to watching the T.V. leaving Sasuke to finally crack an eye open in disbelief.

_(they didn't…laugh at me?)_

He looked over his shoulder tentatively, and was met with a scene that could have been drawn right out of the pages of a manga; Sakura and Naruto arguing while Sai fell onto his stomach to continue watching the game show. They apparently just didn't give a shit about his methods of pitiful, lewd entertainment.

He wasn't sure if to burst out laughing or to thank them profusely for not making a big deal out of it, but all he could do was stare at them with his heart beating harder and faster than ever before.

These three weird characters were going to be his mentors from now on.

He was going to have to put up with them whether he liked it or not.

And as he let his gaze rest on the flustered blond now whining about Sakura-chan being a meanie, Sasuke felt it again; that weird tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach he could not explain. He flushed in embarrassment and turned away to pick up the mouse and notepad with his lower lip caught between his teeth and his cheeks still burning.

There was no doubt about it now. Things were definitely not going to be the same around here.

* * *

On the rooftop of the apartment building just opposite Sasuke's, two stately figures in white robes watched the shenanigans taking place in solemn silence.

Two pairs of pale slate-tinted eyes studied the scene for a long moment until the smaller of the two asked in a voice barely audible against the gust of wind.

"It looks like they've arrived, Neji-_niisan_."

"Yes."

"…what do we do now?"

His waist length black hair danced around him like a gossamer cloth as he spun on his heels to walk away. "We watch and wait. No one else is to claim him before us, Hinata-sama. Your father's orders, remember?"

There was a barely noticeable nod accompanied by a low sound of suffering, which caused his lips to tighten. He stopped to stare pointedly at the lowered head. "Are you still having second thoughts? I know you never wanted to be involved with the spirit warriors, but you have to get used to the fact that it is your fate, Hinata-sama. You will have to use your powers eventually."

She started as if goosed and looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Ye…yes…I understand."

"Good." He reached out for her with a small smile. "Let's go. We have to report to your father soon. Ready?"

She allowed her smaller hand to be engulfed within his much stronger one, and with one last look over her shoulder at the boisterous people in that small apartment, she felt her heart stir with a longing no one in her prestigious family would ever understand.

_Enjoy this peace while you can, Uchiha Sasuke,_ she thought as they became one with the night sky. _For the bloodthirsty battles for your precious gifts are only just beginning. _


	4. 03: Amethyst

**Notes:** My thanks to those lovely folks who take the time to leave a comment (and I see quite a few of my fav readers. Hallo again! So glad you've decided to see what crap I can come up with next *lol* Just a note also that I tend to go back to edit previous chapters (because of my annoying typos), and if you are reading from the beginning again, you might notice one or two added lines here or there. But not to worry, you didn't really miss anything earth shattering.

As always, enjoy and thanks again for your reading/fav/following etc. etc. But comments do make me extra happy!

* * *

**03 – Amethyst**

Sakura did most of the talking.

Somehow she ended up taking residence on Sasuke's bed, legs drawn up to her chest with arms wrapped around them. Every now and then her toes would wiggle within pink-colored socks as she rocked her body gently. The wool hat was finally off her head revealing more of the soft shoulder-length pink tresses that would never grow another inch for the rest of her immortal life. Her eyes seemed to light up with an inner glow whenever she spoke about something particularly exciting; not that her teammates could understand why. She was only explaining to Sasuke the basic job of S.W.A.T. which made Naruto's head nod every now and then in an effort not to fall asleep with boredom.

Sasuke, for his part, was riveted with all the new information he was absorbing like a sponge. He sat with his arms crossed over the back of the office chair; gaze trained squarely on the girl who didn't seem to shy away from his pestering questions. As Sakura began to lecture him on the different levels and branches of spirit warriors, Naruto finally interrupted curtly.

"Oh Christ! Are you seriously going to sit here all night talking about that, Sakura?" He arched his neck to look at Sasuke, who appeared upside to him since he was lying on the floor and resting upon his elbows. "Didn't Kakashi tell you any of this stuff?"

Sasuke's lips tightened; embarrassed to have to admit this. "We never really spoke much," he finally confessed in a low mumble. "He'd only show up once in a while…or rather let me see him once in a while, but other than that he kept to himself and was content to protect me from afar." He scratched absently at his upper arm, gaze lowered as he finished quietly. "Besides, he seemed more interested in my brother than me."

Naruto and Sakura exchanged a quick glance before the blond sat up with a heavy sigh. He ran fingers through his hair restlessly and eyed the sword propped against the wall. Sasuke had finally cleaned the blade, and its dull gleam seemed just a tad bit more ominous than it ought to be. Next to it, Sai lay in silence; his gaze still trained on the television screen (a Chinese drama was now airing), though its volume was lowered, so he could still hear what was being said behind him.

"Damn Kakashi," Naruto muttered irritably. "Bet he didn't even teach you the basics." He paused and then turned around to face Sakura and Sasuke. "But what about your brother?" he asked with a raised brow. "If I remember correctly, he was a fine spirit warrior. You'd think he'd teach you a few things here and there."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. He never wanted me to be a part of it, so he deliberately kept me in the dark. From the moment I got the sharingan, he was eventually forced to tell me just what kind of side job he did. It all finally made sense why my brother was sometimes late in picking me up from school or whenever he went to buy groceries and it would take him forever to return."

Sakura's features fell in pity. Sasuke turned away from it, not sure if he appreciated that expression. He didn't need anyone's compassion, especially when he knew what price he and his family had to pay for being involved with this kind of business in the first place.

"That sword," she finally asked quietly. "It belonged to him, didn't it?"

"Yes. I saw him use it only once, and only because I ignored his orders to remain home while he went to fight." His red-tinted eyes seemed to soften at the memory; a barely visible smile coming to his lips. "My brother looked so awesome then," he continued in a whisper. "And I think a part of me decided that it would become a spirit warrior like him, even if I knew it was a dangerous job."

He stopped abruptly as if checking himself before looking up to meet the curious green eyes (he still couldn't get himself to look at Naruto for longer than a minute).

"What I don't understand is why…how…" This time he did force himself to glance over at Naruto – who was trying to stifle yet another yawn – before turning to Sakura again. "You said something about different kind of spirit warriors. What did you mean by that?"

"Just like there are different kinds of humans with different talents and abilities, the same can be said for spirit warriors. There are those with enormous powers and those who are just good enough to fight your basic yōkai. However, not all spirit warriors are immortal. There are some mortals, though rare."

"Why's that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked kindly. "It's the reason your entire family no longer exists."

"They were too stubborn to want to become Immortals," Naruto chimed in rudely. "How foolish."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out with widened eyes.

"It's the truth though," Naruto continued relentlessly; blue eyes flashing with a hard glint that was not lost on the teen clutching the back of the chair with slightly trembling fingers. "The Uchihas, through the ages, always thought they were better than everyone else just because they were among the founding spirit warrior clans. They believed that mortal warriors could and would be more efficient in the long run; hence banishing and considering us immortals as tainted beings. They even went as far as trying to eliminate us."

Sasuke's brows shot up at this causing Naruto to give a cruel smile. "Oh yes. There is a way to get rid of immortals, so don't think we're that safe from every damn thing. Either way. That mentality seemed to have passed down from generation to generation and thanks to that, other clans sought ways to harness the Uchihas abilities for themselves. If the blasted fools didn't want to choose the path of living forever, why not just eliminate them and take those powers for themselves? Many pointless wars were started because of you people, and what have you got to show for it?"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in disbelief, but the blond was too far gone to be stopped, and she could only watch in dismay as potential teacher and student clashed in a silent battle of wills. Sasuke's lips were thinned to the point of nearly disappearing; his eyes shining just a little too bright though he refused to back down from the colder look thrown at him.

"Where's your brother buried?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Naruto -"

"Where is he buried?" Naruto snapped impatiently.

"I don't know! I don't know, all right?!" Sasuke finally yelled out; knuckles turning white with the effort. His heart was a pounding drum in his chest. He felt he couldn't breathe; every fiber in his being drawn taut as if ready to snap at just the littlest thing. Just what the hell was Naruto trying to pull here? Why the hell was he doing this? Why was he trying to make him remember one of the worst days of his life?

"Of course you don't," Naruto sneered. "Because he was damn smart enough to make sure his body was never found. Who needs to have their bodies chopped up into pieces just so their special powers could be sold to the highest bidder? That's the kind of world we're living in, Sasuke. Welcome to your new life."

"That's enough, Naruto!" Sakura hissed as she rose to her feet with a fist clenched; more than ready to drive it into the blond's face. However, Naruto was already ahead of her. In a near graceful motion, he leapt to his feet as well and began to back away.

"I'm going to take a walk," he announced flatly and left the apartment before anyone else could say another word.

"That asshole," Sakura growled and stomped a foot in frustration. Sai got up and gave a slow nod to the couple.

"I'll go talk to him," he said quietly; leaving as well before he could be persuaded otherwise.

For a while, neither Sakura nor Sasuke said a word to each other; the magnitude of what had just transpired weighing heavily on them. She wished she could say something to ease the turmoil she could feel rolling off the lowered dark head before her, but what could she say really? For all his anger, Naruto really did have the right to –

"Why him?" came the low moan as if wrenched from the depths of his soul. "Why him of all people? He fucking hates me, and I'm supposed to learn anything from him?" He gave a low laugh of bitterness before looking up again. The red tint was now a little brighter. "I might as well go back to living the way I was. There's no way we can work together."

"He's not usually like that," Sakura said quickly with a weak smile. "It's just…he's been through a lot over the years…centuries if you want. Sometimes it can just all come to a head, you know?"

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head to the chair again. "If he hates it so much, then why did he become immortal? I don't get it."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "I can't speak for him, but in my case…" She shivered and wrapped her arms around her waist; the memory of that miserable night filling her mind again. "…I was afraid," she finished in a trembling whisper. "I was afraid of Death and I was given a choice, so I took it."

She could still remember Tsunade-sama's kind features – her savior - and she bit harder still.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked curiously. "How did you…die?"

She started as if goosed and looked up with haunted eyes.

"Die…how did I die?" she spoke haltingly as if Sasuke was no longer in the room with her, and indeed the room itself seemed to dissolve and she was back in that claustrophobic yet lavish boudoir. Layers of the finest silk and lace were wrapped around her young body, which in a few hours would be tainted with the hands of the feudal lord who purchased her for quite a large sum of money.

The flickering flames within traditional lamps cast golden hues upon her creamy flesh, and despite the warm night, she shivered and hugged herself tightly. She could hear the loud laughter and conversations below; where the wedding party was still wrapping up for the night. She longed to throw herself out the window; recalling the heavy, drunken breath of her new husband as he proclaimed to the world that he had bought his bride for a pretty sum. How they had laughed and praised him for being so daring; for having the guts to purchase a geisha-in-training who would never know freedom again.

With a harsh sob, she rose to her feet; nearly tripping over the yards of fine cloth to dash toward the balcony. She would do it this time. She would climb the narrow railing and fling herself to the ground as hard as she could. She would be nothing more than splattered brains and broken bones in just a few moments. Yes. Let him marry that then. Let him have fun sticking his fat, ugly penis into the vagina of a dead woman.

However…

"Oh God," she choked out when the wooden railing wobbled as she tried to step on it. Fear seized her in a vice grip and she backed away until she was sobbing into her arms on the floor.

_Coward,_ her mind roared. _You're nothing but a coward, Sakura! Why don't you just do it? End it now! Save yourself from the horrors of what awaits you! He'll be here in a few minutes and then it's all over. You know it's going to be all over!_

"Okay," she panted breathlessly and tried to rise to her feet again. "Okay…this time…this time, I'll…"

She gave a little cry as she heard the unmistakable footsteps outside the door. Panic filling her insides, she dove for the nearest object; not really thinking of what she was planning to do with it. It turned out to be a pair of golden scissors (just one of many bridal gifts showered upon her), and as the screen door opened, it was to reveal the weathered yet stern face of her mother-in-law.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you insolent child?" came the harsh words. "Put that scissors down and look presentable, for God's sake!"

"Don't come any closer!" Sakura screamed; eyes wide with fear and a look that was borderline psychotic. So much so her usual stoic mother-in-law actually took a step back in concern. "I'll stab myself if you do!"

"The nerve! You've obviously had too much wine to drink this evening. Give me those scissors right now…what on earth are you doing?!"

"Gaining my freedom!" Sakura shrieked hysterically. She had yanked handfuls of her thick long hair to begin snipping away unevenly…the tresses falling around her like gossamer pink clouds. "Don't come near me! I warn you!"

"You've lost your mind!" the older woman cried out. "Come back here and let's be reasonable. You're clearly distraught."

She laughed out loud, snipping away faster and faster; fingers running through hair that no longer burdened her. Her feudal lord of a husband had worshipped the unique nature of it, but not anymore. He'd just have to deal with having a wife with an unpolished coif from now on.

"I've always hated my hair long, did you know that?" she was still shrieking, unaware she was walking backwards as she did this and leaving a trail of her hair before her. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate him!"

As if on cue, the screen door opened again, and this time it was to reveal the red-faced pudgy visage of her portly husband. He took one look at the scene and bellowed in disbelief.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Come back here, you wench! I'll teach you ways to disobey your husband!"

But she shook her head violently, muttering words that sounded eerily like 'no more, no more, no more, never again'. She hardly felt herself climbing the very railing she had balked from earlier. All she could see were the now panicked (though angry) faces of her husband and his mother (and behind them more guests from the party showing up to see what the commotion was all about).

She stood, albeit shakily on the narrow wooden ledge, and spread her arms out.

Ah, how wonderful the night breeze was upon her heated flesh. How weightless she felt despite the clothes whipping around her gently. She closed her eyes and decided to no longer think. This was going to be the end. She had been an embarrassment to her parents from the day she was born; her 'odd' way of being such a bookworm, always talking about seeing strange creatures that no one else could see, how they had sent her away because they were afraid of her 'abilities', and now…the ultimate humiliation. She would be free from all of that now. In Death, they could no longer reach her.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

She had no idea who screamed, but the fall itself was nothing as dramatic as she had envisioned. The pain, however, was a whole other matter. Her skull must have shattered to bits because the world had somehow taken on a disjointed look –

(azure skies)

…and her mouth tasted really funny, sticky, and wet.

She could vaguely hear voices; voices she was all too familiar with and she wondered if she really was dead at all. She hated to think she had even failed at something as simple as falling off a building, for the idea of spending the rest of her life in a hospital or being treated like a vegetable was more than she could bear. She tried to speak as she felt a shadow over her. She couldn't see this person (or persons) and yet she was damn sure her eyes were open.

"…call the ambulance!"

"…cannot believe she did that…"

"…she's always been a strange one…"

"…she's not dead yet…still breathing…someone hurry…"

_So I'm really alive after all,_ she thought sadly, yet almost ashamed that a small piece of her was glad for it. God, how weak she was to be afraid of finally going to the other side. Maybe she did deserve to be a trophy wife for the rest of her life.

"Not very fun to think about, is it?" came the quiet and very clear voice right next to her ear.

She tried to turn her head to face the person; but she needn't have for its owner leaned over her. Wise, beautiful brown eyes bored into her fading ones, and a hand reached out to caress her forehead tenderly.

_Who are you?_ Sakura asked, sure that she was not actually speaking out loud and yet the woman, with the very big bosom and weird marking on her forehead, smiled in understanding.

"It doesn't matter who I am now, Haruno Sakura. The question is…do you want to be saved from this Hell that is your life? What if I offered you a chance to be anyone you wanted while living forever?"

_A vampire? You want me to become a creature of the night?_

"Far from it, my dear child. I've been watching you since you were born. You have a special gift that would make you very indispensable to us. Come with me, and I will teach you all that you could ever know and so much more, but you must make your decision quickly. Your human counterparts are about to take you away."

"And so I did," Sakura finished quietly. She was back on Sasuke's bed, though lying on her back with her gaze trained blindly to the plain white ceiling. "I still don't know how or what she did to me, but the next thing I knew…I was wide awake in her home; not a blemish or wound on me. I won't lie and say it didn't feel strange the first few weeks or so, but eventually, you get used to it." She lifted her arm and splayed out as fingers as if examining them for the first time. "The only downside is that the way you die is the way you remain." She caressed tendrils of her hair and rubbed them between her fingers. "It's like your real self remains suspended in time, so you look and sometimes remain eighteen in physical appearance, but your mind ages with every year that ticks away."

"…but you're almost like vampires," Sasuke remarked quietly. "And here I thought those things were just figments of someone's overactive imaginations."

"We don't drink blood," Sakura explained with a soft smile. "We eat and sleep and breathe just like you. The only difference is that we are…well…immortal for the most part and have really strong spiritual powers. Mortal spirit warriors can be strong, but it's limited – which is why your brother…"

She stopped and cleared her throat. "I guess why Naruto was so upset is because Itachi had the choice to become Immortal, and he refused. Just think of how powerful he would have become then; your power is ten times…no a hundred times more potent in that state. We could have used someone like him at S.W.A.T. but no matter how many times he was courted…he was adamant on remaining close to you. I guess I could understand his reasoning for that. He loved you very much."

Sasuke made a low sound of derision and looked away; though his cheeks were tinted with color at Sakura's deduction. Either way, it still didn't explain a lot of things, and though he had to wonder why a part of him felt a little ache at asking this, it was just the way Naruto had acted toward the whole situation in the first place. Sakura's words weren't helping either.

"Did…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Were they close? My brother and Naruto?"

Sakura shrugged lightly. "I don't know. I know he and Kakashi were, but Naruto was often a loner, and if he made friends with anyone, they were rare." She smiled sadly. "After you watch a lot of your mortal friends grow old and die, you tend to want to keep your distance and not get too attached."

"I see…" He captured his lower lip between his teeth. "So it really was him back then."

"Back then?"

Sasuke shook his head lightly. "Something that happened to me…and my brother a long time ago. I just remember a fire and my brother not being able to reach me and then someone coming in to rescue me from the flames. It was probably Naruto…or maybe someone that looked like him."

Sakura smiled softly. "I wouldn't doubt it. Naruto does have a kind heart; maybe too kind sometimes. He's just had a very rough time of it the last few years, so please bear with him. I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

"I'm not holding my breath."

She laughed and rose to her feet. "I'll let you get some rest now. It's been a long day for everyone and you've got school tomorrow, don't you?"

Sasuke blinked hard. In all the excitement, he really had forgotten he had some homework to finish up. He glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. Shit.

"Sorry," Sakura winced in apology. "We'll leave you now. I'll set up a barrier using the barrier wands."

"Barrier wands?"

"Uh huh." She reached for her bag to dig through it, removing a pack of what looked like bronze bamboo sticks. She took two out and wrapped her hands around them tightly for a few seconds before removing them to release a flickering green flame that gave off no smoke. "Come…I'll show you how it's done, so you can do it yourself from now on. Barrier wands are effective for short-term use or for those who cannot sustain concentration for too long. They aren't as powerful though, so extremely strong _yōkai_ have the potential of breaking through. However, these should be fine for now, but if you have any problems, I'll leave our cell phone numbers for you to reach us."

She led him outside the apartment, where the entire building was much quieter as most of its occupants were fast asleep. Sasuke watched as she stuck the wands into the walls on either side of his door and stepped back with a nod of accomplishment.

"There. Don't worry about anyone seeing them…and by that I mean other humans. The barrier is invisible and so are the wands. If you want to extinguish the flames, just cover them like this…don't worry, they won't burn you…and try to channel your chakra into them…remember to will the energy surge to be cool. I know you Uchihas have an affinity for fire, so this could take a little practice. Here…give it a try."

Sasuke did as told, although slightly nervous as his fingertips hovered over the flames, but true to her word; they did not burn at all. It almost felt like moving your fingers through something feather-like. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his entire hand around each wand; closing his eyes and feeling the flames tickle his palm as he concentrated.

_Uchihas have an affinity for fire, eh?_ No kidding. He could already feel the bubbling heat forming in the pit of his stomach, and he had to grit his teeth in an effort to let his mind conjure up the chakra needed. He tried to think of the coldest things possible. Ice cream. Ice blocks. Snow…

_(the eyes of a certain angry blond)_

"Oooh…you're doing great," Sakura praised in delight. "Looks like they're almost gone…oops…back up again."

"Fuck," he cursed as he lifted his lashes and eyed the flames that were now brighter than ever. "Almost had it."

"It's all right. Just keep practicing, and you'll get the hang of it. You need to get some sleep though. I can't be held responsible for you being late to school."

Sasuke gave a wan smile and released the wands. He accepted the pack she gave him and mentally vowed to practice sometime in school tomorrow when no one else was watching obviously.

"Thank you," he mumbled self-consciously just as she was about to leave. He hated to admit that it already felt empty and lonely without the trio to keep him company. "I…uh…really appreciate it…all of you…including him." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Sakura grinned. "It's our pleasure. You can trust us, all right? Goodnight!" She spun on her heels to walk away, but stopped to look over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed a couple of your BL novels. I'm especially loving the one called "Pool Boys". I'll return them soon. I promise!"

Sasuke sputtered and turned a lovely shade of red in an effort to try explaining just why he had such a collection in the first place. Unfortunately, Sakura was already laughing and skipping away.

_(ah what the hell. Let them think whatever they like)_

Her lingering smell of sakura petals (and roses), would remain with him long after she was no longer visible to the naked eye. He wondered if it was the same scent she always had from the day she fell off that building over a hundred years ago, though – as he prepared for bed – he found himself thinking about Naruto and Sai's deaths as well.

Who made them immortal, and had it been their choice to be so?

He seriously doubted Naruto would ever tell him such a story considering how shaky their relationship was. They would have to learn how to get along with each other in the first place, and that – Sasuke thought with a heavy sensation in his heart – was a miracle that might never come to pass.

* * *

Sai found him on the rooftop with his gaze trained on the opposite buildings and a frown on his visage.

"We had company," he said without looking around to acknowledge Sai's presence.

"I felt it too," came the quiet reply. "Who do you think they were?"

"Only one way to find out."

He took a deep breath began to run; legs pumping at a steady pace until they became nothing more than a blur. And just when one thought he was going to run right off the roof and to his death several stories below, he leapt in a most spectacular fashion; allowing the familiar rush of defying gravity to fill his lungs until it could expand no more. He resisted the urge to 'whoop!' in delight, and settled for a small smile instead. It felt good to beat against the wind like this; to feel it try to keep you back as you burst through the invisible barrier set against you. It seemed to scream that it was unnatural for anyone to be able to jump such long distances (like you were flying for fuck's sake!), but Naruto had come to realize that no matter how many times he did it, the thrill was like a shot of adrenaline to the system. He loved it, and besides, it was as good excuse as any to take his mind off what had just happened in Sasuke's apartment.

Damn if that kid looking at him with such anguish hadn't struck a nerve, much to his chagrin.

He landed lithely onto the rooftop where Neji and Hinata had stood earlier. He barely heard Sai appear beside him, only instead of leaping, the guy had drawn himself a pair of wings on each shoe.

"Surprised you didn't go for a flying car," Naruto teased as he fell to his haunches to investigate further.

"Thanks for the tip," Sai replied with a smile. "Maybe next time."

He stooped beside Naruto and ran his fingers across the stone surface. "Spirit warriors…and not your average kind either."

Naruto was nodding; the frown back on his visage. "I think I've felt this presence before, and if it's who I think it is…damn."

Sai watched him carefully. "Who?"

Naruto rose to his feet and paced to the ledge. "What clans have authority over this section of the city?"

Sai dug out his notepad of endless information (apparently), and raised his brow. "Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka."

"Couldn't be any of those three," Naruto deduced as he spied something glowing dully beneath a water pipe. He reached out to pick it.

"What's that?" Sai asked as Naruto stood to hold a tiny broken piece from what must have been black quartz.

"Morion," Naruto murmured. "Members of the Hyūga clan tend to wear a ring around their index finger. That ring is made of black quartz or morion. It's the only mineral that can neutralize their powers when not in battle. Someone was careless."

"The Hyūga?" Sai looked incredulous. "They are daring to encroach on another's territory already? I'm surprised the clans here haven't shown up yet."

Naruto smirked, for as if on cue, he heard the unmistakable sounds of three spirit warriors arriving right behind them.

"Looks like they noticed too," Naruto remarked before turning around to face the motley crew. He nodded at the leader; a man about his age whose features looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. His black hair was tied in a ponytail above his head, the diamond studs in his ears gleaming beneath the pale moonlight. A lit cigarette dangled from the corner of his lips, and he took a quick drag before crushing it beneath a leather boot.

"Naruto," he greeted calmly.

"'Sup, Shika," Naruto greeted jovially.

"Don't 'sup me," Nara Shikamaru – for that was his full name – replied with a light snort and shake of his head. "Didn't think you'd ever come out of your retirement."

"I got the itch again," Naruto replied with a snicker. "What can I say?"

"I thought you were suspended," the lone female in the group remarked coldly. Her waist-length blond hair seemed to shimmer with every gentle gust of wind; teal-colored eyes filled with intelligence yet boredom most pretty girls like her tended to have. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight black shorts and matching tank top revealing her toned arms, abs, and legs – despite the cold weather. Apparently, she wasn't shy about her physique.

"You wish I was suspended, Ino," Naruto greeted with a deliberate examination of her body from head to toe. Her blush and huff before looking away had him grinning again. He nodded at the final member, who was busy digging through a bag he had draped around his shoulder to pull out a chocolate bar. His heavy-set figure betrayed just how good a spirit warrior he was. His long red hair fell to his waist, and as he just about swallowed the entire candy, his cheeks puffed out with relish at his dessert.

"Hi, Naruto," came the garbled yet cheerful greeting. "Long time no see."

"Nice to see you again, Chouji." He stepped toward Sai. "You all know him, don't you?"

The trio nodded, and Ino took a step toward the ledge, her gaze trained on Sasuke's apartment. She must have seen something she didn't like because her lips thinned in disapproval.

"They're just talking," Naruto explained with a roll of his eyes. "She's not hitting on him. But damn, Ino. Isn't he too young for you? You're like a hundred and fifteen or something, aren't you?"

"Shu…shut up!" she sputtered in embarrassment. "We've been watching him too, you know."

"Which is why we're here," Shikamaru interrupted with a pointed look at Naruto. "We felt the presence of the Hyuga and came as fast as we could. Did you see them?"

"No." The morion burned a hole in his pocket, but he refused to show it to them. "Sai and I just arrived a few moments ago."

"We might have missed them by just a few minutes," Chouji replied as he examined the surroundings with narrowed eyes.

"Damn." Shikamaru frowned. He was still watching Naruto intently. "This is not good. You realize that, don't you? With Sasuke's powers becoming more evident, more rival clans are going to show up."

"Then you handle them," Naruto replied with a raised brow. "You let me do my job, and I'll stay out of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Sasuke's my problem, and I'll be in charge of him as I was directed. I don't need you three meddling in our affairs. Got it?"

"You have a nerve," Ino began, but Naruto raised a hand to silence her with a finger outstretched, though his gaze was still fixed on Shikamaru.

"Not another word, Beautiful, or you'll be wanting to claw out your tongue for a week." He focused on Shikamaru again. "So? What say you? You let me, Sai and Sakura handle Sasuke, and you do the dirty work of keeping the enemies away…or maybe you three have plans to take him too? Never did trust your clans anyhow." He gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't be silly," came the calm reply. "If we were interested in him, we would have taken him months ago. We have no interest in the Uchiha. All we care about is keeping the peace in this city. We are not naïve enough to believe we won't begin dealing with an influx of rivals. Just promise not to cause any unnecessary problems, Naruto. Your track record recently hasn't exactly been…stellar."

"Fuck you," Naruto hissed.

Shikamaru smiled and reached out to place a hand upon the blond's shoulder. "Easy now. We're not your enemies…yet."

Naruto shrugged off the friendly gesture and sneered in derision. "Stay out of our way. If I even get a whiff of you near him, I'll kill you all. I swear it."

For a moment, Shikamaru's lips thinned in annoyance before he shrugged lightly. "Let's go, Ino…Chouji. There's nothing more to see here."

The other two leapt into the air and vanished from sight, leaving Shikamaru standing on the ledge for a moment in quiet contemplation. He finally turned around to face Sai and Naruto.

"I realize why you were chosen to be with Sasuke, but I won't lie and say that many of us weren't worried as well. We know your unlimited potential especially when you get into that state. If you go berserk again, Naruto, we really might have no other choice but to take you out. Most of the clan heads have discussed that and come to an agreement. I'm not sure if Tsunade or Jiraiya told you, but…try to control yourself as best you can. All right?"

Naruto remained silent, though it was clear that this bit of information was news to him. He looked pale, but furious at the same time. Just how much were that old hag and perverted bastard keeping from him?

_(from the day you were born, you were always a curse. Remember?)_

"He's finally gone," Sai said quietly. "It really does appear as if we do not have much time, Naruto." He watched the blond's profile. "You do realize what this means, don't you? You're going to have to put your differences aside with Sasuke and begin training him as quickly as possible."

At Naruto's stubborn silence, Sai clenched his jaw tightly. "For God's sake Naruto. Why do you dislike him so much? It's not his fault he was born into that family, so why take out your frustrations about Itachi upon him? Is it because you see Itachi when you look at him? I wasn't even aware that you two were that close -"

"That's enough, Sai," Naruto interrupted tightly. "You don't have to begin lecturing me like Sakura for fuck's sake. I am more than aware of what I have to do, so lay off me, all right? Secondly, it's got nothing to do with Itachi...much. I'm just pissed that they, and I include goddamn Kakashi in this, didn't even bother teaching him a damn thing! How irresponsible is that?!"

"Then do the right thing and fix what's been broken as best you can."

"I'm not fixing a damn thing," Naruto grumbled as he walked past Sai, though his paranoid side wondered if he and Sakura had known about the clans' decision when it came to his_ biju_ mode. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to gather himself. What was the use of getting upset over this now? Hadn't he always known he wasn't really trusted by the higher ups? This was his fate after all.

He lifted his lashes and spoke aloud. "I'm going to do the best I can and that's it. It's up to the brat if he learns quickly or not. Anyway, let's go find the apartment. I'm done for the day." And beneath his breath, he mumbled a "Can't believe I get to share space with you either, you clean freak."

Sai smirked but said nothing. He had never worked with Naruto before, and had only gone by the rumors and tales told about him while at S.W.A.T. However, just after a day in this man's presence, Sai was beginning to have an idea of just how fascinating this spirit warrior really was. No wonder he was looked up with awe, fear, and exasperation.

Uzumaki Naruto really was an enigma, and Sai doubted there was anyone out there who could truly understand (and deal with) the force of nature he was.

* * *

Sasuke barely made it with five minutes to spare.

He ignored the glare the teacher on duty gave him as he dashed into the building and toward his locker. He changed into his school shoes and tossed aside the two pink envelopes sitting atop his books. He had no time to figure out who his new lovesick fans were, but he did feel ten times more revitalized than ever. For the first time in days, he had actually had a dreamless night, and the bags under his eyes weren't so prominent today. He had no headaches. His eyes didn't feel like someone had poured hot oil into them, and he had managed to deflect two half-formed _yōkai_ on the way with merely a channel of his _chidori_ (Sakura had told him what it was called when he explained some of his new found powers to her). Luckily, he remembered to pocket the mineral remains for appraisal later. If what Sakura had said was right, he hoped he'd get a good price for them.

Speaking of which, he wondered if he'd get to see them after school today. They'd probably come back to his apartment, and hopefully he'd be mentally and emotionally ready for them.

_(especially for him)_

He would never admit to anyone that he had spent the morning, while brushing his teeth, trying to come up with ways to approach Naruto. He had practiced from polite greetings to simply telling Naruto to shove his attitude up his ass and to be his goddamn teacher. However, Sasuke had a feeling that if he went that far, Naruto really might get pissed off and kill him for the hell of it. Best to play it safe and act like the obedient student.

"Good morning, class!"

There was the familiar scrap of chairs across the floor as the students rose to their feet to do the customary greeting. He sat back down and dug into his bag for the appropriate textbook (Math first thing in the morning) and nearly missed the tail end of the teacher's comments.

"…new student today. Introduce yourself please."

"Good morning," came the cheerful and oh-so-familiar voice, which had him looking up so quickly, he almost gave himself whiplash. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm pleased to meet you!"

_What the hell?!_

She grinned and bowed politely, eliciting several sighs of delight from a majority of the male students and some envious looks from their female counterparts. Dressed in the short green plaid skirt, white shirt beneath a white sweater, dark green knee-high socks, and a matching green bow on top of her head, Sakura could very well pass for a second-year high school student without rousing any suspicion. She winked at Sasuke as she was told to sit in an empty seat in the front row, and it was only then that he realized his mouth was open and he was about ready to drool on his desk.

_What the hell was she doing here?!_

Unfortunately, he couldn't read minds and was left to stare at the back of that pink hair; mind racing at the notion that if she was here, then Sai and Naruto could be around the grounds as well!

Needless to say, the rest of the class was torture for him. Between staring at Sakura and looking out the window in case Naruto or Sai would pop up to surprise him, he couldn't concentrate much on one of his favorite subjects. The bell couldn't ring fast enough to signal the end of lecture, but just as he assumed he'd have an opportunity to speak to her, she was surrounded by a group of girls (and some love struck) boys who wanted her attention. He left the room with a frown of consternation, only to grunt with pain as he bumped hard into someone.

"Will you please watch where you're going," he began irritably, only to lift his gaze to meet the now familiar dark eyes filled with amusement.

"Shouldn't I be saying the same? You're looking well this morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep all right?"

Sasuke tried to form some kind of coherent response, but failed miserably as he took in the man dressed just like him; dark green blazer over a white shirt and black pants. Sai smiled – or at least Sasuke assumed it was supposed to be a friendly smile, but it came across as a little calculated. He took a step back and tried to gather himself.

"You're here too," he finally said quietly.

"That's right. I'm a third year student apparently," Sai mused with a shrug. "Still, it's a good way to protect you. There's a barrier around the school in case you haven't noticed."

He hadn't until now. it would explain why he hadn't felt the presence of any pesky yokai since he arrived. In fact, now that he thought about it, most of the yōkai usually seen hovering around some students seemed subdued or not visible at all. That would explain things.

"Thank you," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"No problem. Just go about your day and try to forget about them. We're here to protect you, remember?"

Sasuke nodded, though there was one thing still bothering him. He looked down the hallway behind Sai, perhaps assuming _he_ would be strolling down with a group of adoring boys hanging on to his every word. Naruto seemed to have an aura of 'cool' around him; something that was sure to attract attention whether he liked it or not.

God, he hoped Naruto hadn't chosen to be a student. Sasuke had a feeling he couldn't deal with it.

"If you're wondering about your _sensei_," Sai said with a small smirk. "He's in the only place where he's not likely to cause any trouble or stand out. You're smart, aren't you? You should be able to figure it out."

Unfortunately, he would have to wait to do his investigating as the bell rang for the next class to begin. He forced himself to focus on his studies, and by lunch time, he had almost forgotten his quest to find Naruto until Sakura accosted him on his way to his favorite eating spot.

"Phew!" she gasped breathlessly with pleasure etched all over her features. She looked even younger than her age; her happiness almost contagious. It really could be easy to fall for someone like her. "I've forgotten how crazy high school can be."

"You couldn't have been to high school back in the early 1900s," Sasuke replied with a raised brow.

"Silly. I did a few undercover assignments in high school settings before, but it's been a while." She eyed his lunch bag. "Hmm? Where are you going by the way? You don't like eating in the cafeteria?"

Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to share this information with her, considering it was his 'secret' eating spot, but then again, she was going to be his guardian, wasn't she? What was the point in hiding the information from her anyway?

"I usually eat over -"

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

_(what the fuck?!)_

The deafening shrill whistle so close to his ear had him nearly screaming in surprise. He spun around to confront the jerk responsible for the prank, when the words died in his throat at the sight before him.

_(of course…why didn't I figure this out earlier?)_

Whistle still between his pursed lips (as if ready to let it rip one more time in case Sasuke did anything stupid), Uzumaki Naruto was dressed in a green tracksuit with the school's emblem etched on his chest. He grinned mischievously around the object ignoring the icy glare now coming his way.

"What are you two naughty kids up to?" he asked and folded his arms across his chest; his quest to look like an authoritative figure not quite as effective. "Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria eating?"

"We don't want to eat there, _sensei_," Sakura replied with a huff and sticking out of her tongue. "We're going to our favorite place."

"Oh you are, are you? And where would that be?"

"None of your business," Sasuke snapped impatiently. He wasn't sure if it was the idea of knowing Naruto was a teacher or that he was already setting out to be even more of a jerk with his new position, but he'd be damned if he was going to keep taking the subtle insults.

"Ooh? Someone's suddenly developed a set of balls overnight," Naruto sneered; blue eyes lit up with amusement. "Did they finally drop after all these years?"

Sasuke's entire being flushed with heat and before he could control himself, he lashed out; clenched fist laced with chakra he hadn't even been aware of conjuring up as he dove for Naruto. He could vaguely hear Sakura calling out his name, but all Sasuke could think – as his head pounded and his vision blurred – was to inflict some kind of pain on the smirking blue-eyed bastard in front of him.

And perhaps he would have, if Naruto didn't suddenly do that vanishing act again, but only to appear behind Sasuke in a flash. Sasuke bit back his cry of pain as his chakra-charged arm was twisted behind him. He tried to attack with his free hand, but Naruto roughly thrust a thigh between his and arched his leg around Sasuke's in a way to keep him immobile, before slapping a hand over the boy's eyes.

"You really should practice restraint, Sasuke," came the husky whisper into his ear; which sent a reluctant shiver of awareness down his spine. Naruto's warm breath brushed his skin like a lover's caress, and he burned at just how intimate a position they really were despite the numbing pain coursing through him at the same time.

"Consider this your first lesson," Naruto continued in that same whisper that was now causing a whole other kind of ache within Sasuke. He swallowed and tried to even his breathing; hopelessly aware of just how delightfully _hard_ Naruto's body felt against him.

"Don't attack your _sensei_ if you aren't ready to inflict some real pain on him. Besides…not in full view of your classmates, eh? We don't want to give them a show, do we?"

"Fuck…you…" Sasuke grated through clenched teeth. For that, he received a low laugh that was punctuated with a hard squeeze of the trapped arm.

"You're going to break it, Naruto," Sakura cut in angrily. "Let him go already! People are beginning to look at us."

That seemed to do the trick as Naruto finally pulled back, which in turn sent Sasuke falling to his knees with his throbbing arm cradled to his chest. There was no way he could look up at the arguing couple above him, for his entire being was still dealing with a feverish heat that had absolutely nothing to do with his twisted appendage. He tried to blame it all on those damn games and books he played and read; wishing to goodness that nights spent before the computer screen would not be confused with reality's painful truth. It was one thing to find yourself being engrossed in make-believe stories of two male characters in love (or lust), but even worse was finding yourself attracted to someone who didn't respect you and worse still, considered you a _kid_ to be made fun of.

It would take him a moment to realize that there was something in front of him. He blinked hard and allowed his clouded vision to notice it was a hand…Naruto's hand.

"I'm sorry," came the tight apology as if forced to make it with a gun to his forehead. Except the gun was the pink-haired girl with folded arms across her chest and a thunderous scowl on her visage.

"Truce?"

Sasuke looked at the offered hand as if it was likely to bite.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot, all right?" Naruto continued with a heavy sigh. "I apologize. So…let's try to just get along and get this thing over and done with. What do you say?"

_What do I say? I say I want to know all about you. I want to know why you're so angry. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to understand where you draw your strength from. I want to know just how close you were to my brother. I want to know if you loved him, and if you resent him for not wanting to join you for all eternity. I want to get stronger. I want you to treat me as an equal. I want you to give me a genuine smile for once. I want you to whisper in my ear like that again, but with words that will make me melt at your feet. I want -_

"Hey, don't leave me hanging here. Are you going to shake the damn hand or not? I'm not going to be nice forevURGHTHEHELL?!"

It had taken a moment, but it was the opportunity he had been looking for. With Naruto not quite on his guard and about to go into another rant, Sasuke had reached out for the hand and pulled with all the strength he could muster. The result was Naruto being lifted and tossed over his shoulder to land flat on his back with a rather painful thud. Just your basic judo grappling skill.

Sasuke got to his feet and dusted his hands together, while Sakura was doubled over in laughter.

The two men eyed each other in silence, and as Sasuke raised a brow in open defiance – daring the older man to do something in retaliation – Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes, a small reluctant smile coming to his features.

"The balls did drop after all," he muttered and raised his middle finger in salutation. "Don't expect me to go easy on you, Uchiha Sasuke. Today was just a lucky shot, got it?"

Sasuke nodded and dared to tell his damn heart to stop beating so fucking fast.

"Yes, _sensei_," he said with quiet determination. "I will be ready."


	5. 04: Copper

**Notes:** Happy Thanksgiving! (to those who celebrate it), and a big thanks to those who take the time to leave a comment after reading. And yes, as much as I appreciate the favs/follows, I enjoy reading from you as well! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**04 – Copper**

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Can you hear me?!"_

_He longs to respond, but he cannot. His voice has been stolen by the living nightmare around him. He dares not even breathe, for the very act seems to be a lesson in pain. Billowing clouds of black smoke suffocate him, the hungry orange and yellow flames greedily licking and swallowing every item he had once considered precious. _

"_Sasuke! Stay where you are, all right? I'm coming to get you! Don't move!"_

_**It's no use, nii-san! You can't come any closer! You're going to die,**__ he wants to cry out just as another loud groan from above signals the descent of yet another wooden rafter of what used to be the roof. He grimaces and curls even tighter into a ball against the wall; a wall that's just as scorching as everything else he dares touch. His bare legs are already covered with soot and ash; his toes barely moving away in time from the slither of fire threatening to engulf them. His eyes sting and water as he thinks he sees the silhouette of his older brother at the doorway, but it's got to be a figment of his imagination. There's no way Itachi can get to him with all the obstacles between them. There is, literally, a wall of fire separating the brothers now._

_He draws his knees tighter to his chest and buries his soot-covered face against them. He knows he's going to die even if his wonderful brother does his very best. Perhaps it was poetic justice; after all, hadn't he overheard most of the kids (and some adults) in the neighborhood muttering about how this house was cursed in the first place? They claim it is full of evil spirits, and even he began to believe the stories despite Itachi's attempts to convince him otherwise. _

_There are no such things as evil spirits, Itachi had said. They are only lying._

_But they say the evil spirits are the ones who killed Mom and Dad. _

_That's not true. Our parents died in a car accident, remember? Who are you going to believe? Me or a bunch of gossipers out there?_

_And for a while, he truly did try to believe; to hold on to the innocent child within willing to continue to see the world through rose-colored glasses despite the streak of bad luck to come their way recently. How can he tell his brother that he sometimes dreads returning home on some days? That having to listen to his classmates tease him about being a "bake-mono" is more than he can bear? How does he tell his brother that he sometimes wishes they'd just move away and leave this haunted house with all its darkest secrets? He might be only five years old, but there are just some things he's sure he sees and hears that Itachi might never understand. _

"_Sasuke! Goddamnit!"_

_More beams from the ceiling fall and create a spectacular display of sparks; feeding into the flames which seem to swell with gluttonous intent. Sweat pours off him in rivulets, and yet he cannot look up. He can vaguely hear the sound of sirens, but his vision (and mind) is fading fast. He wishes – more than anything – that he had at least finished the last meal his precious brother had made for dinner last night. He wishes he could have stayed up a little longer to listen to the bed time story read to him; to see that face one last time, to touch him, and to tell him beyond all else, just how much he really, really loved him._

_Never again, he thinks sadly; hardly feeling the wet sensation of his tears upon his cheeks. I'll never get to see you again, nii-san. I'll be sure to tell Mom and Dad hello when I see them soon. I'll always, always lo- _

_His thoughts are interrupted rudely as a loud crash and the sudden gust of fresh air has him wincing and looking up through wet lashes. He still cannot see what's going on much, but there is no mistaking the presence of something (or someone) seeming to swoop down from above to wrap a strong arm around his waist. He is lifted up effortlessly, the words from his rescuer – _

_/Just hang on to me, kid. I'm going to get you out of here, okay?!/_

…_barely registering as he clings on for dear life. All he remembers is just how yellow this man's hair is; that his eyes – as blue as the oceans in his picture books - seem wild yet warm and kind, and that he smells so much like … like …_

_(home)_

_He never wants to let go, and yet the sirens seem to be getting louder, shriller, but intense, until it threatens to rip a hole right through his skull. He wants to make it stop, but he now has trouble opening his eyes, and he wonders if the smoke has finally made him blind. He reaches out desperately for help; perhaps the man with the yellow hair would be of some assistance, but the more he tries, the further it seems out of reach until…_

* * *

**THUD.**

"Oooouch. The fuuuuck…?" came the groggy complaint laced with pain. He was now flat on his back on the floor, of his bedroom, with the blanket tangled around his legs.

The shrill noise was coming from right beside him, and it was slowly driving him nuts. He reached for the offending object; assuming it was his alarm clock (though why it would suddenly start making siren noises was confusing in itself), only to find himself staring dumbly at his cell phone with the name:

"GREATEST SENSEI EVER"

…flashing on the screen.

_Is this a prank?_ was his first confused thought as he pressed the button and replied cautiously. "Hello?"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" came the familiar annoying whistle and greeting so loud, Sasuke had to hold the device away from his ear.

_Of all the – _

"Do you know what time it is?" he barked as he eyed the clock. The hell? It was only five in the morning!

"Yes, I do know what time it is, Sunshine," Naruto drawled with clear amusement in his tone. Someone was definitely enjoying himself. "And if I were you, I'd be getting my ass out of bed ASAP. If you don't want to be late for school, that is."

"I don't leave the house until seven," Sasuke replied irritably as he struggled to his feet in preparations to return to bed. He had stayed up late last night trying to catch up with school work and practice using the barrier wands as well. His worrisome nightmare hadn't helped the cause either and now _this_.

"Besides," he added quickly as he tossed the pillow back in its place. "I use the train."

"Not anymore you don't."

"…what?!"

"I took the liberty of confiscating your train pass, Mister. Oh, and your bus pass as well."

Sasuke's mouth opened and shut in disbelief. Perhaps hoping Naruto was bluffing, he dashed toward his school bag, emptied its contents to the floor, found his wallet, dug through it and to his dismay, he could not find the familiar plastic cards used for his daily transportation to school.

"Thought I was lying?"

"How did you…when did you…?"

"While you were sleeping like an angel," Naruto teased. "By the way, you do look adorable when sleeping. I took a picture with your cell phone. Check it if you like. Good thing I didn't put it on Facebook or what's that thing called? Instagram?"

Sasuke could feel the blush filling his cheeks, as trembling fingers did as told. To his chagrin, Naruto was right. There were two photos of him tucked beneath the blanket like a child, and even one of the cheeky blond bastard making a peace sign right next to Sasuke's head, with the biggest shit-eating grin in history. He deleted them quickly; burning up as Naruto cackled like the evil son-of-a-bitch he was. In fact, not only had Naruto managed to unlock his phone to take the pictures, change his ringtone (to the annoying police siren sounds), but he had edited his name among his contacts to the self-congratulatory "Greatest Sensei Ever", Sakura became "The Pink-Haired Talkative" and Sai was "Creepy Dude". What else had the asshole done while he was asleep? And there really was no point asking how Naruto had gotten into his apartment in the first place.

He could feel a headache coming on.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get to school now?" he finally growled as he lessened the damage by changing back his ringtone to its usual theme. "And how the hell did you unlock my phone?!"

"Really? Using Itachi's birthday as your password? Any moron could have figured that out."

The blush this time did not fade so easily. Sasuke wished the ground would open and swallow him whole. He had chosen Itachi's birthday for sentimental reasons, obviously, but knowing that Naruto had figured it out so quickly…

_Damn._

He made a mental note to create an even tougher password; one that the spirit warrior would never be able to crack easily.

"As for how you get to school…how else?" Naruto was saying. "Use what the good Lord gave you."

"What?"

"Your legs, Uchiha Sasuke. Your L-E-G-S. Legs."

Sasuke looked dumbly down at his sweatpants in bemusement. "What are you trying to say?"

"Is it really too early in the morning for you? Or is your brain just not cooperating?" Naruto's hard edge was returning. "You're going to be walking – or I'm assuming you should start running if you really don't want to be late because you've still got detention for throwing your _sensei_ to the ground, remember?"

Sasuke groaned. Yes, his little stunt to prove himself worthy of being Naruto's student, unfortunately, hadn't gone unseen by one of the senior staff. Naruto had stood there nodding and feeling sorry for himself while the teacher had apologized for Sasuke's 'rude behavior'. His punishment for harassing a teacher? Well, it was all up to Naruto-_sensei_; something that had pleased the blond greatly. Who knew what was planned for him after school today?

"From now on, Sunshine, we are going to work on your stamina and it begins with you running to and from school each and every day."

Sasuke choked in disbelief. "What the…?! That's over ten miles each way!"

"I really don't give a fuck if it's ten miles or three hundred miles," Naruto interrupted curtly, and there was something in the blond's tone that had Sasuke realizing the teasing had stopped. "You're a mortal, which already puts you at a disadvantage when you come in contact with immortals. Your brother was an exception though. Could never figure out how he was able to be so damn fast sometimes, but that's beside the point. **You** are going to have to build up your stamina because at this level, you won't even last a minute with a true spirit warrior."

Sasuke's lips tightened. It hurt to have to hear the truth about how weak he was, but hadn't he told Naruto and Sakura that he'd be ready for them? This was only the beginning, wasn't it?

"Now get your shit together and start heading out. You've got less than thirty minutes to get ready if you want to make it on time. Ciao!"

He hung up before Sasuke could get another word in, but it was more than enough to get the teen darting into the bathroom to do as he was told.

By the time he stepped out to a chilly morning, he was not only feeling a little apprehensive, but incredibly –

"Stretching is a good way to get started," came the voice above him. "Don't want you pulling a muscle."

Sasuke spun around with a ready glare, for there was the bane of his existence perched on the wall, dressed in the now familiar green tracksuit with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked innocently.

Sasuke's clenched fists trembled before he snapped angrily. "What's wrong? You ate every fucking thing in my fridge! I had no breakfast!"

"Did I now?" Naruto's eyes widened; the blue almost startling against the shadows created on his features. The sun hadn't yet broken over the horizon, and only two early risers and a sleeping dog kept them company. "I guess I was so hungry I didn't know when to stop."

"Why you…!"

"Don't worry. Sakura will buy you breakfast at school, but here …"

Sasuke barely caught the honey bun tossed in his direction, and was just about to consider Naruto so kind enough to buy him something, when he realized it was actually _his_ honey bun – the one he had been saving for lunch today anyway. He looked up at the blond in exasperation.

"You really are a cheap ass-"

"You're wasting time," Naruto cried out and rose to his feet, ready to blow the whistle. However, fearful that his neighbors would awaken to find out what the commotion was about, Sasuke waved his hands in panic and began to jog off at a steady pace.

Naruto hid a grin as he heard the unmistakable curse word muttered beneath Sasuke's breath. He watched the boy disappear around the corner; barely turning around to acknowledge the new arrival beside him.

"You really are evil, aren't you?" Sakura remarked with a sigh. "Making him run with little to eat?"

"Evil? Heh. You should have seen my training with that sadist Jiraiya," Naruto replied with a shrug. "If anything, I'm being too easy on him. Besides, you said it yourself that his stamina sucks. He doesn't participate in any school activity that doesn't involve him sitting before a computer or stuck behind a book. At his age, Itachi was already faster than some immortals."

"Itachi was unique," Sakura countered as they leapt off the wall at the same time and began to walk after their ward. "You cannot compare the brothers. It's unfair to Sasuke."

"I'm not trying to," Naruto scowled. "But it can't be helped. As long as he's got that last name, folks are always going to compare the two. It's up to Sasuke to make a name for himself and stop living in big brother's shadow."

He paused to eye the school girl beside him; appreciating how cute she looked in her uniform, complete with the large pink scarf draped around her neck, before grinning mischievously. "Really now? Should you be seen walking to school with your _sensei_? You don't want to get tongues wagging, do you?"

Sakura had the grace to blush, and she took a step back. "You're right, but just remember…he's still human. Don't overdo it, all right?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go easy on your _boyfriend_. Sheesh."

Her blush deepened and she rolled her eyes. "You know it's not like that. Besides, something tells me I won't have a chance in Hell with him even if I were human. He's got eyes for only one person."

And with that enigmatic statement and matching smile, she teleported from sight, leaving Naruto with a lingering scent of her fragrance that never failed to make him warm inside.

Speaking of warm…he wondered how his 'dear' student was doing, but not before taking care of two promising-looking _yōkai_ coming his way. He could always use some extra cash.

* * *

Three miles in and Sasuke was ready to call it quits. The blazer was now wrapped around his waist, the school bag he had once draped over his shoulder now a burden he wished he could toss away. Why the hell hadn't he worn his P.E clothes and kept his uniform as backup? Now his shirt and tie was already drenched with sweat, and he wasn't even at the half-way point yet! The honey bun had long been consumed, but he was now incredibly thirsty.

He stared longingly at the train as it sped past; wishing so very hard, that he was seated comfortably inside with nothing but his headphones and book to keep him company. He ignored the curious looks he received from other students at nearby schools who were either walking casually or using their bicycles. Though a part of him now wished he had chosen those schools instead of going to the more prestigious one despite its distance. He had only chosen Toshiro High for its excellent academic records, and besides, they had courted him because of his middle-school achievements anyway. How was he to say 'no' at the opportunity to make his resume more appealing to potential colleges in the future?

Fat load of good that was doing now.

He could feel his unused leg muscles begin to protest, and by the five-mile mark, he had to lean against a lamp post to catch his breath. Good grief! Was he really this out of shape?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This generation really has gone soft," came the low voice of suffering behind him, which caused Sasuke to pull away from his resting place so fast, he nearly fell on his ass.

Naruto was crouched behind the bushes in a ridiculous disguise (oversized glasses with a bulbous nose and moustache), while shaking his head back and forth like an old man in mourning. Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or to knock that ugly thing off his face. He settled for making a loud sound of exasperation.

"You giving up?" Naruto asked almost too eagerly.

Sasuke's mind screamed "Yes! Yes! I give up! This is too much! I'm not Itachi for God's sake!" but there was something within those blue eyes (magnified to saucers behind the glasses) that dared him to say them out loud. And so gritting his teeth, he wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his shirt and replied tightly.

"No."

"Good," Naruto replied with a small smile. "Better hurry though. You're not going to make it at this rate."

Sasuke spun on his heels and continued; slightly surprised to find that the weariness he had experienced just moments earlier was no longer a factor. Maybe it was Naruto's silent dare or the fact that he had indeed stopped to catch his breath. Whatever it was, Sasuke felt a little more energized and went a little faster than he had earlier. He wasn't immune to some of the _yōkai_ he noticed as he sped past, but he would have no time to deal with them at the moment. All he could focus on was the goal of getting to that gate before the bell rung for the start of the day.

Unfortunately, he failed.

He arrived nearly thirty minutes late and had to kneel (on hamstrings that felt on fire!) in front of the staff office for a few minutes while he was written up for the first time in his life. He was at least allowed to change into his tracksuit for the duration of the school day, but it was embarrassing to have to look so 'different' and to explain to several eager sports team captains that he was definitely not campaigning to be in any of their stupid clubs.

He fell asleep in two classes, suffered being called out for it, and by lunch time - instead of heading to his secret spot to get some nourishment - he found himself collapsing on a narrow bed in the school clinic in exhaustion. His impromptu early morning workout was finally catching up to him and badly. His leg muscles were cramping to the point that even walking here required him acting as if it was nothing more than a more limp, and yet each torturous step had felt like his muscles were being sawn into pieces with a chainsaw.

Through it all, he cursed Naruto – more to make himself feel better since he couldn't dare to punch the blond in the face (in school at least). He couldn't believe that his two years of a blemish-free high school record had effectively been ruined in just two days. He was in already so much trouble with authority, he couldn't believe it. He had ignored Sakura for most of the morning, though a part of him knew he was only taking out his frustrations the wrong way. He hadn't seen much of Sai, and as for Naruto…well the blond seemed to have pulled a vanishing act, which was fine with the teen. The way he felt right now, he was likely to do something homicidal to his _dear_ teacher.

He sighed and rolled onto his side, lashes growing heavier as he planned to nap for just a few extra minutes while waiting for Miyabi-sensei (the school doctor) to arrive. Maybe she could rub something on his legs to ease the cramps or give him some painkillers, but until then…

_/You do look adorable when sleeping/_

"That idiot," he muttered as his cheeks flamed at the memory of Naruto's flippant comment. He buried his face against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the sleep to return and for his heart to stop beating faster for a whole other reason.

To make matters worse, his overactive imagination was somehow integrating the conversation into a BL game simulation. The scene would probably be his bedroom – in anime form of course – and a character who looked remarkably like Naruto sans the 'whiskers' – would pop up at the bottom of the screen with a warm smile:

N: "S-san…are you awake?"

Character changes to the brunette protagonist

S: "…" (perhaps he is pretending to be asleep)

Character N walks into bedroom and sits on bed, hand reaching out to caress Character S's face.

N: "Hmm…you do look adorable when you sleep, S-san"

Character S blushes and tries to hide his face, but Character N is the dominant one and won't take 'no' for an answer as he leans in to...

_Oh God,_ Sasuke groaned, shifting restlessly on the bed as a familiar coil of heat and ache formed in his lower regions. _I really need to quit playing those damn things…_

"Enjoying your nap?" came the sudden soft question to interrupt his semi-sleepy/semi-aroused state.

_(huh?)_

He wasn't sure if his eyes were completely open or if he was simply dreaming the entire thing, but last time he checked he was sure Miyabi-sensei's hair hadn't stood out on all ends as if she had been electrocuted. He had pulled the curtains around the bed to protect him from curious eyes, yet it wasn't difficult to make out the silhouette of a female beyond it…a female he most definitely didn't recognize. He scowled lightly and tried to sit up.

"Mi…Miyabi-sensei?" he called out warily.

The curtain pulled aside slowly, and even before he noticed the glint of the needle, Sasuke knew that something definitely wasn't right about this new visitor. He tried to swing his throbbing legs off the bed, but wasn't surprised when they buckled beneath him. He cursed and had to hold on to the side table to steady himself.

The curtain widened and he found himself staring at the face of a woman he had never seen before. Her features were nothing exceptional, though there was an intelligence within those teal eyes that were now lit up with muted victory. Her blond hair was done up in four haphazard ponytails, which would explain why they looked so 'weird' earlier. She was dressed in a rather sexy nurse's outfit, but it wasn't hard to sense that there was no way in Hell she could have walked through the school grounds like that without getting noticed.

"Please don't struggle, Uchiha Sasuke," the woman said with a small smile. "Let's make this as painless as possible, shall we?"

She dove for him, and he moved; sending the table hurtling toward her with as much chakra as he could gather into his palms. She grunted in surprise as it collided into her midriff, sending her crashing back onto the bed. Sasuke didn't wait to find out if she was all right or not. He forced his burning legs to move as fast as they could, his intention to find any 'weapon' among Miyabi-sensei's medicine cabinets to help defeat this crazy bitch.

_Can't use the black flames in here,_ he thought desperately, though the prospect of straining his eyes just to achieve that was not enticing in the least. His fingers wrapped around a pair of scissors, and he spun around to face her again; just in time too for she had extricated herself from the bed and was now lunging for him again, the needle held up like a dagger.

"Fuck!"

He barely dodged and would have assumed the needle would bury itself into the desk behind him, but the agile female seemed to twist in mid-air, and Sasuke soon found himself being flung back with a gust of wind so strong, it couldn't have come from the outside. He collided against a chest of drawers with a low grunt of pain, falling to his knees and looking up with a wince as he noticed her whipping out what looked like a simple fan…or it should have been simple if it didn't seem to be expanding and getting bigger by the second.

_My eyes are playing tricks on me, _he thought with growing panic. But whether or not they were, she was raising that huge thing above her head; needle still clenched in her left hand and prepared to swing again. Sasuke gritted his teeth, willed himself to bear through the pain (and sincerely hoped he wouldn't cause too much damage) as he began to gather enough chakra within his palms. He had to conjure up the lightning aspect of this, but with how much he had worn himself out already…

"It's no use, Sasuke," the woman was saying as she took a step closer. "In your weakened state, it should be easy to take you nowURGH!"

Neither Sasuke nor the girl knew what hit her as she found herself slammed hard against the wall and promptly knocked out cold. The fan and needle slipped from her fingers, and Sasuke watched as it seemed to shrink back to its regular size. However, what was even more astonishing was noticing the smoldering residue of what looked like a rotating blue ball of chakra against her abdomen. It had scorched through her clothes, leaving an ugly-looking redness on her flesh.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she darted to his side; completely ignoring the comatose female beside them.

Sasuke nodded absently, for his gaze was now trained on the man still hovering by the doorway with a frown on his visage. He had never seen Naruto use his powers before, but there was no doubt that he was the one responsible for taking out his newest attacker.

_What the hell was that?_ Sasuke thought in slight awe and envy as he tried to relax his tense muscles and contain the chakra he had been charging up. He guessed he shouldn't have tried to, because his body literally spasmed in retaliation. If it wasn't for Sakura holding him up, he might have begun having a seizure attack or something worse.

"Just relax," Sakura was saying as she began to heal him. "Your body's still not used to all of this."

"Who is she?" he asked as he looked up at Naruto (and Sai, who had joined them).

The trio exchanged quick looks, before Naruto replied with a tightening of his lips.

"Temari," he replied simply. "She's a spirit warrior as you might have noticed, but I'm kinda confused as to why she's here trying to get you."

"Huh?"

"What Naruto's trying to say," Sai explained quietly. "Is that Temari is actually supposed to be on our side. They should have no stake in claiming you."

"Unless they've changed their minds," Naruto said curtly. "I won't put it past them to want to try to get their hands on Sasuke as well. It's too good an opportunity to pass up."

"They're supposed to be neutral in all matters concerning spirit warrior battles," Sakura said with a frown. "After all they all answer to Chiyo-baasama, and she's one of our most respected appraisers."

"Then guess we need to pay that old hag a visit," Naruto replied with a grim smile. "Someone's got some explaining to do." He eyed the mess in the clinic and sighed. "Sai?"

"They're already on their way."

Naruto nodded and looked at the duo still on the floor. "Well? How long is it going to take you to get him all patched up?"

He ignored the glares both threw his way, especially Sakura's. "Considering he's still trying to get adjusted to you making him run all morning, give us a little more time. We're not leaving anywhere until after school anyway."

"Yeah, well keep babying him and he'll never turn out to be a decent warrior," Naruto huffed, now meeting Sasuke's angry gaze head-on. "You've got to toughen up, kid. You can't keep relying on Miss Healer over there to keep making you feel better. I didn't have that option when I trained, so suck it up and grow a pair." He turned to leave the room, but not before snapping irritably at Sai. "Let's go."

"Oh and before I forget," he added when he got to the door. "Don't think I've forgotten you're still under my mercy for after-school detention. Don't be late."

Sakura shook her head and continued to work, or would have if Sasuke didn't reach out to still her wrist gently.

"It's okay," he said quietly, with a small smile. "I think I'm fine now."

She looked at him with widened eyes, knowing full well that he wasn't at a hundred percent. "Sasuke…"

"He's right," he interrupted gently but firmly. "I can't keep relying on you all the time, Sakura. I really appreciate what you've done for me, but if I hope to be as good as my brother – if not better – I have to learn how to deal with the pain and get stronger from it. Today…" He glanced at Temari's still body. "…I should have been able to take her down, but I couldn't. I don't want to keep relying on you three all the time to save me like some damn damsel in distress. I have to be able to fight on my own."

"But you're mortal, Sasuke," Sakura reminded him gently. "Your body can only take so much, and knowing Naruto, he's probably not going to go any easier on you. He sometimes forgets what it's like to be human and to experience all those aches and pains that linger long after a training session. He already had an amazing ability to heal when he was mortal, but that ability is even greater in his current form. Yes, he might hurt from a punch or a blow or a gunshot to the head, but he gets over it a few hours. You are not the same, remember that. If you know you're at your limit, I'll always be here for you, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now come on. We've got to get out of here before the cleaners arrive."

"The cleaners?"

"Oh…didn't I tell you about them? They're the ones who -"

And as she helped him to his feet – glad to see he wasn't limping as much – she explained the role of one of the most vital players in the spirit realm, and reassured him that Temari's body would be well taken care of. Besides, the girl wasn't dead – but she probably would wish for it once she was before Tsunade-sama for interrogation.

* * *

He thought up all possible scenarios awaiting him as he trudged toward the gym after school. What next did Naruto have in plan? More ways to humiliate him? More ways to make him feel inadequate and even more useless than ever before? Sakura's concerns still weighed heavily on his mind, for he knew she was right. What was the point of trying to please Naruto to the point of literally killing himself? He sighed and clutched the strap of his bag tightly. If he couldn't get Naruto to start seeing him as nothing more than a pansy to be taken care of, then what hope did he have to prove himself worthy of being his student? And besides, what was all that talk about his training being even more difficult? Who had been Naruto's teacher, and just how grueling a lesson must he have gone through to become the hard ass he was today?

"Good news, bad news," were the first words out of Naruto's mouth once he stepped into the large gymnasium.

The blond was twirling a basketball upon a finger; Sai and Sakura perched on the benches behind him.

"We've been talking," Naruto continued. "And we've decided…well **I've** decided to postpone your punishment until we're done with the old hag -"

"Can't you call her by name for once?" Sakura snapped impatiently.

Naruto ignored her. "Should be the first time for you to see what a spirit appraiser's like and maybe finally get rid of those things in your bag."

Sasuke's grip tightened around the strap, but he said nothing except to nod in understanding.

"You three get going," Naruto ordered. "I'll meet you there in a bit. Got some damn notes to submit to the principal. Who knew there was so much work involved with being a Physical Ed teacher for chrissakes?"

He kept grumbling as he absently let the ball fly off his finger. Sasuke watched as it seemed to arch through the air in a motion so graceful, for a moment he wondered if the ball weighed nothing more than a feather. He almost wasn't surprised to see it fall neatly into the basket, and perhaps would have (sarcastically) praised Naruto for his skills, when he was stumped into silence at the barely audible words to filter into his ear when the blond brushed past him and left the building.

_(what…?)_

The heat to fill him was the kind to make him want to hide beneath the safety of his blanket in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had heard those words - considering how Naruto had treated him for the better part of the day - so forgive the sudden rush of warmth to fill his chest at the simple words of encouragement –

_(hang in there, all right?)_

Sai and Sakura must have known, for they simply smiled softly and began to lead the way.

"Come on, Sasuke," she invited as she reached for his hand to pull him gently. "Let's go."

* * *

Chiyo-baasama's shop was a restaurant – at least it was to the normal human eye.

At first Sasuke wondered if the spirit warriors had made a mistake when they stepped into the rather busy establishment where the delicious smells of freshly cooked tempura, tonkatsu, okonomiyaki and other tantalizing delicacies, had his poor stomach growling with the reminder that he hadn't eaten much today. He had to control the urge to drool, wishing he could buy something to satiate the hunger. However, he was already running low on spending money for the month (and Naruto hadn't helped the cause by emptying his fridge), so he sincerely hoped this appraiser would pay him well for the _yōkai_ he had captured so far. Besides, his other source of income had to be put on hold due to the chaos that was his life in the past two days.

Meanwhile, Sai had caught the attention of one of the cooks behind the counter, who in turn nodded at them – though his gaze stayed a little longer on Sasuke – before disappearing through a door at the back of the bustling kitchen.

"This way," Sai said quietly, as he led them through a side door and down a narrow corridor lined with crates and boxes of processed food. The heavy smells of fresh vegetables, raw fish and meat assailed their nostrils, but those were soon quickly replaced with a scent that promptly reminded Sasuke of the ocean on a summer's day. The cook was waiting for them at the end of the hallway, where he pushed open yet another door (on which some weird markings were etched upon it), and motioned for them to step in.

The ocean smell was much stronger in here, and why wouldn't it? Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he found himself literally standing on a beach. He was on an endless stretch of pristine white sand, the sea before him a stunning expanse of turquoise that almost made his eyes hurt with its beauty. The sun shimmered upon it, creating an illusion of sparkling diamonds on the calm waters. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; allowing the sounds of the birds, the gentle breeze, and the realization that this was the paradise he had always dreamed of, to wash over him. He could remain here all day if allowed to, and as he took another step forward –

"SHIT!"

Reality came crashing down as he bumped his shin against something hard. He looked down in annoyance, blinking in confusion as he met with a low wooden table on which sat an ancient lamp (akin to the kinds seen in Arabian tales) from which tendrils of blue smoke escaped into the air. A quick sniff told him that the lamp was responsible for the scent of the ocean, and as he willed his senses to re-function effectively, he was embarrassed to find himself staring at nothing more than a simple traditional Japanese room.

With opened shoji screen doors with a view of a beautiful garden outside, the interior décor was Spartan and tidy. Its only accessory (besides the table) was a small shrine with a photograph of a smiling couple sitting amongst fresh colorful potted plants and burning incense. Before it sat a woman in her late seventies dressed in a black robe and a brown wool hat, which covered shoulder-length gray hair. Her wizened, ashen features were marred with twin red blemishes on her forehead and left cheek, her narrowed black eyes trained squarely on Sasuke with acute interest. There was something welcoming about her, and yet there was a quiet strength that was almost awe-inspiring. She finally broke into a small smile and held out a trembling hand.

"Please sit, Uchiha Sasuke. It is a pleasure to finally see you face-to-face," she greeted in a voice that was strong despite her age.

He obeyed her command, hardly noticing Sai and Sakura sitting on either side of him for he was mesmerized. Maybe it was the smoke from the lamp, but he simply couldn't look away. And though commonsense begged to ask how she knew about him, he had come to realize now that in the spirit world, everyone seemed to know everyone else.

"How you've grown," she was saying. "You are becoming your own man now, aren't you? Nothing like your older brother."

"You knew Itachi?"

"Of course. He always managed to bring in the best _yokai_ for appraisal. He nearly made me bankrupt," she chuckled dryly. "What a shrewd businessman he was. Now then…show me what you have to offer."

He nodded and dug through his bag to bring out the two spirits he captured yesterday. He placed the green and purple colored rocks before her and sat back in fascinated silence.

Almost immediately - as if reacting to her presence - the rocks began to glow from within; a dull humming sound emanating from them before they rattled violently as if afraid. Chiyo held up her hands as it to pick them, a frown of concentration on her features. Once satisfied with something, she snapped her fingers and from seemingly nowhere, a baby-faced young man with shocking red hair - dressed in similar robes - knelt beside her with a deck of what looked like tarot cards.

Instead of picking them, she waved a hand over the cards, and Sasuke watched as one by one, they began to flip into the air until they formed a floating circle over the glowing stones. The cards looked blank to him, but they must have meant something to the old woman for as they began to emit a soothing yellow glow, she 'hmm'd' and 'hmm'd' a little more before looking up to meet his gaze.

"You found some good ones," she said kindly. "But they are not quite as troublesome as others. How about I give you 1,000 yen for each."

Sasuke blinked. "1,000 yen each? Are you kidding? That one alone," he pointed at the purple rock. "Nearly took my head off. My school lunch almost costs a thousand yen! I can't survive on only 2,000 yen!"

"Then fetch me better ones," Chiyo countered with a huff. She motioned for the cards to return to the hands of the silent redhead. The rocks still glowed, but they weren't as strong as before. "2,000 yen for the two or you can take 'em back."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but at the breath-sapping jab at his ribs from Sakura's elbow, he was forced to only nod. Like magic, the rocks disappeared and a white envelope was pushed toward him.

"Thanks for your business, young man," Chiyo said with a warm smile.

_(whatever, you old hag)_

Somehow Sasuke had a feeling he had just been gyped (and barely acknowledged that his innermost thought had sounded like Naruto's usual sneer), but he accepted the money and tucked it into his bag.

"We actually came to see you about something else rather important, Chiyo-baasama," Sakura was saying, but before she could continue, the old woman was raising a hand to silence her.

"I am aware of what you're about to say -"

"Then you'll spare us the trouble of asking just what the hell you all are trying to pull," came the familiar, yet cold voice of a certain blond. He hadn't used the door the others had come through, and was instead perched on the railing just outside the opened _shoji_ screen doors. Gone was the green tracksuit, and in its place was the dark ensemble he had worn on the first night Sasuke met him.

The silent redhead rose to his feet with clenched fists, and though Naruto's gaze was trained on the old woman, his lips quirked into a smirk at the motion. He slowly lifted his right hand, which was enclosed in a leather black glove and Sasuke's breath caught as he noticed it; the blue orb of energy gathering on his palm. Unlike his _chidori_ which seemed to be 'scattered' energy, Naruto's surge of power was more controlled; a ball chuck full of a swirling chakra that could be deadly depending on how hard it was directed at its opponent.

"It's all right, Sasori," Chiyo said quietly to the redhead, who reluctantly stepped back. "There will be no fighting here. I do run a business after all, and the last thing I need is unnecessary battles taking place in this neighborhood."

She turned to Naruto; dark eyes glittering with some indescribable emotion. "I am aware of your concern, Uzumaki Naruto, and I can assure you that we are just as worried over what has taken place. You know our clan has an allegiance to the alliance, and we have been its staunchest supporters over the centuries."

"So why did she suddenly try to attack Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a scowl. His once glowing palm was now clenched into a tight fist; his features darkening with impatience.

Chiyo sighed and clasped her hands. "We fear that she might have been possessed."

Sakura gasped. Sai stiffened, and Naruto's expression remained unchanged. Chiyo continued quietly,

"She was sent on an assignment, in the mountains of Tibet, with Kankurō as her companion; their job to eliminate the influx of strange _yōkai_ attacking the monks at their temples. For weeks, we kept up with their progress, and things were going just fine, however just yesterday, we received troubling news from Kankuro. Temari has become severely ill and is now a comatose state. The monks are taking care of her, but are unsure of what could be the cause."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sakura whispered. "If she's still in Tibet…then who…?"

"A shape shifter probably," Naruto grated tightly. "Someone who knew Temari was out of commission and decided to take her form."

"Shape shifters usually revert back to their original state once defeated, but this one -"

"There is a newer and stronger breed out there," Chiyo replied with a frown. "Shape shifters who have been created to retain the form of their possessed bodies for a while after defeat; more to confuse the spirit warriors than anything."

"Christ," Naruto muttered beneath his breath.

"And it is only our guess who could be responsible for releasing such highly-evolved malicious _yōkai_ now." She looked at Sasuke, who had been listening to all this with rapt attention, though his expression gave nothing away. "There are some ruthless clans who will stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it means creating confusion in the spirit world."

She reached out to place a warm hand upon Sasuke's forehead, and he was immediately filled with a soothing warmth, which almost brought tears to his eyes. He was painfully reminded of his mother and the last time he had felt her arms around him. He swallowed tightly and struggled to hold onto Chiyo's kind gaze.

"So filled with turmoil and sadness, young man," she was saying quietly. "But you will get stronger, so do not fear. You are no longer alone, and this battle is not yours alone. You have a strong army on your side. All you have to do is believe in them and in yourself."

She withdrew her hand and seemed to sag her shoulders as if suddenly weary. Sasori placed gentle hands upon her shoulder and whispered something into her ear, to which she nodded and pet his hand tenderly.

"It has been a long day, my dear children," she said with a nod. "I will be traveling to Tibet to be with Temari and to perhaps heal her as best I can. If you need any more appraising, you're welcome to deal with Mei or if you can wait for Gaara to return -"

"Where is he anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Somewhere in India for a mission. He will return soon; at least once he hears about the new developments. Now if you will excuse me. I must take my leave."

They all bowed in respect – Naruto included (shockingly) – and watched as she was led into her private quarters.

Later, while gorging on bowls of delicious hot noodles (which were on the house much to Naruto's delight for he was already three bowls in and counting), the quartet tried to come up with a new game plan.

"It's becoming even more dangerous than before," Sakura mused as she swirled her noodles in the bowl with her chopsticks. "At this rate, Sasuke can't be left alone for one minute."

"And we haven't even scratched the surface of his training," Sai added quietly. "When are you going to be able to get anything done if every other minute, we are confronted with a shape shifter or a rival clan eager to grab him?"

The duo went back and forth with their concerns, while Sasuke remained silent with his gaze lowered to the half-finished bowl of food before him. He knew all of this was for his sake. He knew how much of a burden his very presence was, and just how much chaos the spirit realm was becoming thanks to his powers. It made him wonder just how much pressure Itachi must have faced while alive. Was that the reason he had chosen to die? It would make sense, wouldn't it? Who wanted to continue being in a world where every other person probably had some ulterior motive? That was no way to live, and his brother might have probably had enough.

_Why bother,_ he thought miserably as he clutched the chopsticks tightly; his mind whirling with the decision he was going to take. It would make things easier for everyone if he just died and let his body disappear just like…

"Hold that thought right there, Sunshine," Naruto suddenly said flatly; though his face was covered with the bowl as he slurped the remnants of his meal hungrily. He belched and lowered the dish with a smile of satisfaction, before tapping his chopsticks on the table in a disjointed rhythm. "You were about to say something really stupid, weren't you? I could see it on your face."

Sasuke's cheeks flamed with color, and he opened his mouth to deny it, but Naruto silenced him by placing the chopsticks against his lips.

"If you think you're going to back out of this by taking the easy way out, you're even dumber than I thought," came the firm words. "Do you really think your brother died in vain? Huh? You think he was doing you a favor by ending his life, and you think you should do the same so the spirit world goes back to holding hands and singing kumbaya?"

"If there's one thing Sakura failed to teach you about the spirit realm, it's that there's no such thing as peace and love," he continued bitterly. "Since the dawn of time, there's always been rivalries, wars, battles, arguments and all the same shitty things you humans do; only it's ten times worse in this realm because of the supernatural elements. So far, we've been able to keep the fighting within our kind, but one of these days, some idiot is going to find a way to involve the humans and then we've got a serious problem on our hands. But what am I saying? I'm getting way off tangent here."

He lowered the chopsticks and reached for his bottle of beer to down the contents in one straight gulp. There was another rude belch before he sat back with a sigh.

"The only solution to our problem, lady and gentlemen, is simple. We move his training location to the outskirts of the city."

Sakura sat up with interest. "Where?"

Naruto was eyeing his fingernails. "The same place Jiraiya trained me."

"But isn't that…?"

"Far? Yes, but it's away from civilization and the natural barrier there is enough to keep away pesky _yōkai_ for a while." He stopped flicking his nails to study the three of them with an intensity that sent shivers down their spines. "I have only a short period of time to get him ready, and I'm going to need you two to back me up with everything you've got. Sasuke?"

"Yes!" the boy replied breathlessly, for the knowledge that Naruto was willing to take him to a place that must hold special meaning to him, was somewhat overwhelming.

"You might have to miss school for a while -"

"What? For how long?"

"It all depends on you, won't it?" Naruto replied with a smirk. "Work your ass off and we'll probably be done in no time, but if you turn out to be whiny crybaby…it might take _years_."

Sasuke's eyes widened; his head already shaking with the idea of spending years being tortured to death (probably). He frowned and clenched his hand into a fist. "I won't slack off," he declared with more bravado than he felt inside, but Naruto wasn't about to tease him about it. He instead glanced at his watch and nodded at his teammates.

"We'll leave in about an hour, so go back home and get yourself prepared, Sasuke. Pack what you feel is necessary, though it shouldn't be more than one carryall bag. You're not going on a vacation for fuck's sake. Sai will tidy up after you, and don't worry about anyone wondering where you are. Sakura should be able to deal with the school authorities and your records." He rose to his feet and stretched before snapping his fingers as if remembering something. "Ah, our rendezvous point is on the Togetsukyo Bridge, and here…"

He tossed a familiar rectangular plastic object into Sasuke's waiting palms. "I'll let you use it tonight since you'll need the train to get there. I'd ask you to run, but I'm afraid you'll die before we even begin training. See you in an hour."

* * *

He was grateful for Sai and Sakura escorting him home, even if their attempt at conversation could not dampen the excitement coursing through his body. What a strange day it has been, but what else was to be expected when dealing with such intriguing characters barging into his life?

They chose to wait downstairs while he packed what he felt would be necessary for the journey; the last being Itachi's sword within its elegant scabbard which he attached to his jeans. Once satisfied that he was ready, he stood for a moment to survey the place he had called home since his brother's death. With the computer silent, his bed neatly made and main lights turned off, there was a yawning emptiness he had never really felt before. For the past few years, his life revolved around this apartment and school, but now…

_(there's a whole new world out there just waiting for you, Sasuke)_

He smiled wryly and let himself out of the apartment with a firm click of the door behind him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever return to it again, or if he did come back, it would be as a completely changed man (he hoped). Either way, this was no time to stand around reminiscing. Someone was waiting out there for him.

"Sakura," he began as he jogged down the flight of steps. "Do you know when…?"

The words died on his lips when he made the turn and nearly collided into the solitary figure standing there. His first instinct was to excuse himself, but when she turned around slowly; his breath caught at the pair of pale-colored eyes to capture his.

_(what the hell…?!)_

She outstretched her hands with a small sad smile, where a surge of blue chakra began to form…and morph into what appeared to be lions.

_(shit! A spirit warrior!)_

"Please don't scream too loudly, Uchiha Sasuke," she began in a voice that was barely louder than the whisper of the wind.

"I only wish to set you free."


	6. 05: Obsidian

**Notes:** You know things are good when you're actually excited about your own story *lol* Even I can't wait to see where this is going, and I more than appreciate the comments received so far. So thank you!

As you might have noticed already, I'm drawing more from the Narutoverse with the techniques, skills and so on, and certain things will appear familiar to you (especially a scene in this chapter only because I loved it so much in the manga and anime - and is actually necessary for this story anyway).

And so the plot thickens…!

Enjoy!

* * *

**05 – Obsidian**

_It's a quiet night – at least as quiet as it can be in their suburbia haven._

_The barrier his father set up doesn't distract from the incandescent moon; for it's so large it could take up the entire sky. If he squints hard enough, he's sure he can see men walking across the lunar landscape, and he wonders if someday he'll be able to be a part of history. For now, he is content to remain on earth – the subtle sounds of city life filtering through in the form of distant fire or police sirens, restless honking horns, the wayward barking dog, or the occasional brittle racket of kids playing with firecrackers for devious entertainment. _

_There is a sudden low helpless sound of discomfort, and he looks down quickly; features softening as he admires his precious burden. He wraps the blanket a little more snugly around the warm, squirming form and cradles it closer to his body. He watches as the cherubic features frown for a moment before relaxing into its state of repose again. Clenched fists ease as well, and when he reaches out to touch them tenderly, his heart trembles as the impossibly tiny fingers capture and hold his in a grip that would have made their father proud. _

"_You're going to be so strong when you grow up," he whispers as he swings his legs back and forth slowly. "I can already tell."_

_He worries his lower lip in an effort to remember one of his mother's lullabies, but he is soon distracted by a barely audible sound on his left, and his gentle smile widens in recognition._

"_Why are you hiding?" he asks quietly; his gaze now trained on the clump of bushes lining the wooden fence. _

_There is no response, and he is not surprised. He chuckles and adjusts himself to get more comfortable. Perhaps he should have brought a pillow out here as well. Sitting on the hard wood floor of the verandah was not exactly fun after a while. He'll probably be sporting a bruise on his ass in the morning._

"_You can come see him," he continues in that same calm voice; as if hoping not to chase away his unseen visitor. "He won't bite. I promise."_

_There is a rustle amongst the leaves, before a dark shadow leaps into the air and perches on the fence before (yet further away) him. Its silhouette appears intimidating (almost frightening) for one cannot tell if the wild-looking hair and low guttural sounds it emits are human or not. However, when the cloud slips past the moon, the transformation is almost magical. _

_It is anything but a 'monster', and one can almost regard him as an attractive young man in his late teens or early twenties. His blond hair stands on end in spikes; perhaps in an attempt to keep up with the hair fads of the day. Brilliant blue eyes seem to shimmer with distrust, yet curiosity as they appraise the duo on the porch in contemplative silence. He is dressed in black from head-to-toe, as if wary of revealing any inch of skin to others. He rocks back on his heels; giving the illusion of nearly falling over, but he still manages to maintain his balance. It's graceful - the way he moves sometimes - although he is never aware of it._

_The boy smiles and the thing on the wall 'tchs' with irritation at the sight._

"_Come see him," he invites again. _

"_Don't wanna," the blond huffs and looks away for a moment, before grumbling beneath his breath. "What is it anyway?"_

"_It's human."_

"_Smart ass."_

_The boy chuckles and holds it up a little higher as if in offering. "It's a boy, and his name is Sasuke. He was born a few months ago."_

"_Hm."_

"_You missed all the excitement." He appears to pout. "You've been away for so long -"_

"_I was on a mission, remember? Besides…" He reaches out to press a hand against seemingly nothing, but there is a visible vibration and low electrical hiss as if he's been shocked. He sucks in a breath and eyes the razor thin cuts and droplets of blood on his hand (which is already healing anyway). "Hn. Looks like your father's been working overtime trying to keep us out. Who knew there were barriers designed to keep out Immortals?"_

_The boy sighs and lowers his gaze. "It's not like that -"_

"_Where is that hard ass anyway?" He interrupts as he peers into the darkened traditional home; an elegant tribute to a Japan long gone and quite a contrast to the modernized buildings surrounding them. Trust the Uchihas to do things their own way._

"_He went out with mother. Tonight is their anniversary."_

_The blond raises his hand in a mock toast and bows his head. "Well send them my utmost regards. Can't believe they'll leave you here all by yourself though with that thing -"_

"_He's my brother -"_

"_You're not even old enough to be taking care of it -"_

"_I'm doing just fine," he huffs and puffs out his chest proudly. "I gave him a bath and fed him, and now he's asleep. I had no help."_

"_It's nothing to brag about."_

_The boy chuckles and smiles warmly. "But you did the same when I was a baby."_

"_Eh?"_

"_My mother used to say there was always this strange creature watching over me whenever I went to sleep. It was you, wasn't it?"_

_He is glad for the brief clouding of the moon to hide his embarrassment, but he masks it quickly with a scowl as he rises to his feet. The fence is hardly wide enough for anyone to stand on and yet this man teeters delicately on it; like a ballet dancer about to perform his most intricate routine yet. _

"_Don't be mistaken, Itachi," he announces flatly; his long trench coat flapping gently in the breeze. "I didn't do anything for your sake. You're not that special."_

_It's a cruel thing to say, but the boy takes it in stride; the same knowing smile on his visage. "I know, but I'm glad you're always here anyway…even if you pretend like you don't care."_

_The blond sputters and turns red. "I told you…!"_

"_Here! Catch!"_

"_Huh? Wai…wait a minute! Don't throw him into the air like that, goddamnit!"_

_And despite every fiber of his being telling him to flee from this scene, instincts (those damn instincts that will be the death of him!) has him leaping down from his perch to dive toward the floating bundle of human flesh. He barely makes it, but gives a sigh of relief as the baby is drawn (reluctantly) closer to his chest; arms tightening protectively around the warm form. Shockingly, the thing hardly makes a sound except to scrunch up its chubby features before settling back into sleep. Its tiny fingers claw the air slowly as if searching for something, and he is unaware that he offers himself by extending a lean digit toward it. The grip is strong, and he feels something warm form in the pit of his stomach; pride perhaps? He's not sure. But whatever it is…_

_(not good)_

"_Damn it, you reckless bastard," he growls and looks up to glare at the smiling boy before him. "What if I hadn't caught it?"_

"_You would," comes the sincere statement that causes that weird fluttering thing in his stomach again. There is an expression on the kid's face that's almost…well adult; a wisdom that should not be etched within the features of a mere six-year old. _

"_I knew you would," he continues quietly yet firmly. "You'll never let anything happen to him, would you?"_

"_Now listen here -"_

"_I trust you, Naruto," the boy says as he walks closer and wraps his arms tightly around the man's waist as if afraid to let go. His voice now muffled against his midriff. "I trust you so much…so please…"_

_**(take care of him for me)**_

* * *

His lashes lifted lazily to stare at the heavens; his perch on the rooftop of the old train station a nice place of solitude while he waited for his team to arrive.

_(damn…why did I have to remember that tonight?)_

Just like back then, the moon was exceptionally large and luminous; almost swallowing up the entire sky with its presence. The greedy thing.

_(what happened after that?)_

He turned on his side and closed his eyes again. Didn't he remain with the brat until his parents came home? And when they did, it was to engage in an angry staring match with Uchiha Fugaku (who had looked resplendent in his tuxedo by the way), while the lovely Mikoto (who he might have had a crush on at some time) tried to diffuse the growing tension between the men. Naruto could still remember how beautiful she had looked in her silver evening gown; the jewels – which must have cost a small fortune – glowing against porcelain skin. She had tried to make Fugaku see reason; convincing him that Naruto had stayed to protect the children and meant them no harm. Even Itachi had piped in for backup, but had that swayed the stubborn ol' coot? Nope. He wanted nothing to do with tainted Immortals in his precious home and Naruto ought to kindly leave before he was forced to do something rash.

And why not? After all, wasn't it a well-known fact that the Uchihas had the ability to really _kill_ all Immortals?

It was probably one of the biggest reasons they were completely wiped out in the end, Naruto thought ruefully. They really were too dangerous a clan.

In fact, it should have all ended with the fire, but then –

**BEEP!**

He lifted his lashes at the impromptu interruption; hand reaching into his pocket to whip out the cell phone.

_Sakura?_ What could she want? They were already running late as it was.

"Hello…" he began only to hear the undeniable scream of pain from a girl who rarely displayed her emotions in that way.

"Sakura!" he cried out as he jumped to his feet; his body already thrumming with the stirrings of adrenaline as his hand clenched into a tight fist. There was the scream again and then an immediate worrisome silence before the annoying sound of the dial tone filtered into his ear. He cursed and would have leapt into the air, if he didn't suddenly find himself being slammed back so hard he actually crashed through the roof of the station and landed painfully to earth, on his back, amidst falling debris.

_(what the fuck?!)_

Billowing clouds of dust from the destruction blinded him and he coughed as he staggered to his feet. He could sense the other presence in the building with him, but his visibility was shot. He braced himself for another possible attack; closing his eyes and allowing his other senses to take control.

_(breathe…breathe...steady…)_

"Fuck!"

The surge of chakra had him sliding across the floor and colliding into the set of benches, which promptly split apart with contact. Naruto groaned as he felt the undeniable crack of several ribs. The pain was excruciating. He tried to shuffle through his mental database of previous enemies he had fought with, and it wasn't until he tried to lift an arm, did the full effect of the attacks finally sink in.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Not him!_

He could feel it now; the familiar sensation of draining chakra as each pathway in his arm went numb. He wouldn't be able to conjure up his normal chakra thanks to this, and if he planned on using hand-to-hand combat, it was going to be next to impossible. Fortunately, the dust was beginning to clear, and standing within a protective force field was the man responsible for his current plight.

_(Hyūga Neji)_

"You…asshole," Naruto gasped as he struggled to rise to his feet. _Shit._ The pale-eyed freak even got his legs already. They literally felt like a mass of jelly.

"Nice to see you again, Uzumaki Naruto," Neji greeted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What…do…?" Damn! Even talking seemed to be sapping away his energy. He glared angrily at the long-haired man dressed in familiar white robes that always angered Naruto for some reason. Maybe it was because it gave one the illusion of being pristine and innocent when their godforsaken clan was anything but. If he had no real affection for the Uchiha clan, then the Hyūga herd would be even lower on the totem pole.

"Why…?" he tried again as he held onto the back of a twisted bench to steady himself. "…are…you…doing…this?"

"We have decided not to wait," Neji explained patiently; his palms already outstretched to channel more of his deadly technique into them. "Our elders are impatient, and though it would have been prudent to wait until his powers are fully developed, they've deemed it fit to take him now before he becomes too strong. My job is to keep you occupied while Hinata-sama and her subordinates subdue him, and if my calculations are correct…it should be over soon." He gave a small pitying smile. "Don't worry. I do not plan to kill you. It's just going to be a bother if we have to keep dealing with your immense chakra flow. We…"

The words died on his lips as he felt it; the low rumbling that seemed to echo the effects of an earthquake beneath his feet. And as he looked down in surprise, tiny flecks of concrete were beginning to rise in direct defiance to gravity. He cursed and looked up; just in time to see his worst fears confirmed. Hadn't he known something like this would happen if he didn't act quickly? And though he had trained even harder since his last defeat at the hands of this man, the data on Uzumaki Naruto could simply be labeled 'LIMITLESS'.

_(monster!)_

It was impossible for a being like him to exist; the very idea of what he represented was profane to the honorable roles of the spirit warriors.

_(monster!)_

Naruto should never have been allowed to live. Everyone knew that and yet -

"You monster," he growled and braced himself for the final blow. He'd have to get Naruto while he was still 'charging' up, for the _thing_ before him now; who seemed to be cloaked in a chakra as red as blood, was enough to send a sliver of fear racing down his spine. He would buy the time Hinata-sama needed even if it meant ending his life.

They _had_ to succeed this mission. Failure was not an option!

And with a roar of frustration and anger, Neji dashed toward the wall of fiery energy and just in time to meet with a pair of crimson eyes that now looked anything but human.

The one named Uzumaki Naruto was no longer here.

* * *

"Please don't scream too loudly, Uchiha Sasuke. I only wish to set you free."

She moved faster than he'd have the time to react, and yet – by some miracle he wasn't even going to try deciphering – he was able to dodge quickly and avoid the inevitable collision course with those terrifying things being emitted from her hands.

She would end up smashing her fists into the wall; creating mini-craters likely to send the building toppling to the ground soon. He had only a moment to wonder why his neighbors weren't running out to see what the commotion was about, but he could sense that a barrier had been erected to protect the humans from this battle.

_(hers or Sai's?)_

And speaking of Sai…just where the fuck were he and Sakura? Could it be that this strange pale-eyed girl had taken care of them?

She whirled around; her waist-length black hair flowing like a shield to match the one formed by her chakra. She dashed for him again, and this time he leapt backwards; aware he was going toward the apartment he had thought left behind for good. He noticed the bizarre map of bulging veins around her eyes; giving her a frightful intense expression. She did not smile, though her lower lip was caught between her teeth in concentration. Two more times she tried to attack; sending shockwaves of her chakra in his direction, and each time he managed to dodge them (just barely).

_(is she missing on purpose?)_

He could see the beads of sweat forming on her flesh, and her breath was becoming ragged with exhaustion. Sasuke figured if they kept this up, she'd run out of stamina first, and was just about to unsheathe his sword to try penetrating her weakening chakra shield, when he felt his knees trembling hard beneath him.

_(what…? What's going on?!)_

It was a numbing sensation in various parts of his body especially his legs and arms. He tried to conjure up chakra to his hands, but had to bite his lower lip hard to control the pin pricks of white hot pain to shoot through his body.

"It's…no…use," she said breathlessly; no smile of victory on her visage. "I've blocked most of your chakra pathways, and you'll be unable to use your lightning technique."

_So she wasn't missing on purpose then,_ Sasuke thought wildly as she lifted her hand again to concentrate a huge flow of chakra to it. _Christ! What now?!_

"Please forgive me," she was saying as she took a step closer. "But I'm going to direct this to your heart. It will not kill you, but your heart rate will be considerably slower. We need you alive after all."

"Where?" he called out; his mind spinning with ways to stall in case the other two had gone away to get something and were missing all the fun. "Where's Sakura and Sai?"

She stopped and shrugged lightly. "My subordinates might have taken care of them by now. Did you really think we would not come up with a plan to take you away? In fact, I do believe that my cousin is fighting with Uzumaki Naruto at this very moment."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this nugget of information; his heart slamming hard within his chest.

_Even Naruto? But…he's strong, isn't he? He won't allow himself to be taken easily, would he?_

"My cousin is a seasoned spirit warrior," the girl was saying as she walked closer still. "He has been in battle with Naruto before, and knows ways to defeat him. So please, let's not make this any more difficult. Why don't you come withURGH!"

The black flames sprang up on the sleeves of her robes, causing her chakra-laced hand to lower in a frantic attempt to put them out.

Sasuke's eyes burned with a pain that made the girl's attacks seem like child's play. He had to slap a hand over his right eye -which was taking most of the strain - but it wasn't enough to stop the familiar sensation of the warm, red liquid to pool and soon flow down his cheek.

_Damn it hurt!_

But he couldn't stop now. All he could think about was Sai and Sakura being in harm's way, and worst of all, having to deal with her cousin who might be doing a number on his _sensei_. And while she began to pull off the top layer of the robe, lest the flames get to her flesh, Sasuke saw the opening he was looking for. His chakra wasn't yet at full blast, and his legs still felt like jelly, and though it was against his nature to do this; he prayed to God for forgiveness and realized that the situation called for it anyway.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do too. Nothing personal," he said as he formed a fist and swiftly drove it into her torso, sending her flying backwards with a breathless cry, before tumbling down the steps to form a boneless heap at the corner. She didn't move, and Sasuke hoped to goodness he hadn't killed her. The punch wasn't even chakra-laced!

_Gotta get out of here,_ he thought quickly. He wiped his cheek, grimacing at the streaks of blood it left on his hand and shirt as he wiped it off. He reached for his dropped backpack and carryall bag, made sure his sword was still attached to his hip, and limped as fast as he could down the steps; past the still comatose body and toward the main compound.

"Sakura! Sai!" he began calling out, only to find himself nearly getting impaled by a dagger that lodged itself into the wall behind him. It was a close shave, but it had done some damage because his right cheek soon felt warm and wet with the cut left by the weapon.

"I see she failed," came the voice belonging to a tomboyish woman dressed in a traditional blue Chinese cheongsam outfit. She was twirling another of the daggers with a finger; a smug expression on her visage. She spat out in disgust. "So much for being the next head of the Hyūga clan. She can't even deal with a weakling like you."

Whether it was the comment about being a weakling or just simply being tired of having folks consider him as nothing more than a 'thing' to be captured, Sasuke was finally at his breaking point. Fear was no longer a factor in this situation, and he'd be damned if he'd stand around and let anyone else insult him.

He scowled and unsheathed his sword to hold it before him like a shield; aware that this was only going to be a bluff because his chakra still wasn't functioning as it should be.

"Where is Sakura and Sai?" he asked coldly.

"Where else?" came the amused reply, though her eyes seemed to glint with a deviousness that was not lost on the boy. She licked the blade of her dagger slowly and shivered in anticipation. "They did not put up too much of a fight. It was actually quite easy to take her dow-"

Whatever else she might have said was interrupted as the sudden loud explosion made the very ground they were standing on tremble and quake. Sasuke leapt aside just in time as a crack suddenly appeared to snake its way all the way to the girl, who would just have enough time to look down in surprise before she was sent flying into the side of the building with a bone crushing uppercut to her jaw. From the debris underground, a very filthy but incredibly furious Haruno Sakura appeared; her clenched fist still charged up (and probably throbbing) with chakra.

"That bitch," she panted breathlessly. "I'm going to kill her!"

Sasuke wanted to call out to her to stop since the other girl wasn't particularly moving, but someone or rather something beat him to the punch. He gawked in disbelief as a black painted (yes, painted) tiger appeared from nowhere to pace before Sakura. It looked as if an artist's (and a darn fine one at that) creation had leapt off the pages and come to life, and apparently Sakura must be used to this because she only sighed out a name with a roll of her eyes before reaching out to 'destroy' the creature with a wave of chakra.

Sai landed between them, paint brush still in hand as he took in the situation. Like Sakura, he too looked dishelved and slightly out-of-sorts; a stark contrast to a man who usually looked impeccably neat. There was no doubt their opponents had been quite strong.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" he asked breathlessly; finally causing Sakura to realize that the boy was here as well. She gasped in relief and flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank God, you're all right!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Sasuke winced, though embarrassed to be receiving such blatant display of affection. "Easy. My body's still trying to recover from what that woman did to me."

Sakura stepped back with widened eyes filled with concern. "Did she use it on you? Her Gentle Fists technique?"

"Is that what they call it?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "Whatever it was, I can't seem to conjure up my chakra as much."

"It blocks your chakra pathways and targets vital organs to shut them down basically," Sakura was explaining as she took in the bloodstains on his clothing. "Where else were you injured…oh…did you burn her?" she asked with a gasp.

"No," Sasuke replied quickly. "I was going to though, but she took off her robe and I…eh…punched her in the stomach. I didn't mean to!" he added as if they were already admonishing him for hitting a woman. "She could have killed me."

"You did what you had to do," Sakura said with a small smile. "Now hold up your hand and…urgh."

"You're in no condition to heal him now," Sai said gently; though there was a pensive expression on his visage. "Your fight with Tenten was rather intense."

"I'm guessing the girl she just knocked out is Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

Sai nodded. "You could consider her a hired gun; willing to work for anyone ready to offer her enough money to keep her happy. She's not exactly your perfect spirit warrior."

"And you? Who did you fight with? You didn't exactly leave unscathed either."

In addition to looking banged up, the back of his jacket was ripped to reveal his pale skin beneath, and there was a bleeding cut right above his left eye. Sai gave a wan smile and wiped away at the wound absently.

"Yet another special hired gun that goes by the name of Rock Lee. Lucky for me he has no real supernatural gifts and I was able to escape just barely, but the point is that we were ambushed and unprepared. We have to be more diligent -"

"Naruto," Sasuke said quickly as he suddenly recalled what the woman had said earlier. "She said that her cousin was dealing with Naruto right now. Where is he? We've got to help him especially if the cousin is as strong as she says he is."

Sai and Sakura exchanged a quick look and nod.

"We should start heading toward the -"

"ARGH!"

They all screamed in surprise as a sudden gust of green wind swept in to tear them apart. Sasuke could barely hold onto his sword, and squinting through the gust that seemed to be picking up even more speed, he managed to see the tall lean figure responsible for the mini whirlwind.

"When you set out to kill someone, Sai-san, you must complete the job," this person with the bowl haircut was saying in a tone as if he were simply talking to friends over a beer and not about to engage in another fight. "I will not leave here until my mission is complete, and if it means killing you, then I will do so."

He stopped long enough to eye Sasuke from beneath the thickest pair of dark eyebrows he had ever seen.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Capturing you will definitely make my reward greater. Now just hang…on? Huh? What the…?"

He tried to take a step forward, but was suddenly unable to do so. It appeared as if something was holding onto him, and for a second Sasuke wondered if Sai had drawn something with his magic brush to keep him prisoner. However, Sai was just as stumped as he was, and on closer inspection – and as Rock Lee continued to struggle – they noticed the elongated shadows created by the moon, which seemed to stretch all the way to the silhouette of a man on his knees and a slender woman standing behind him with her arms outstretched to form an O with her fingers. The third was a rather huge man, who was cracking his knuckles and looking quite pleased with himself, and Sasuke couldn't be sure, but it appeared as if he was actually expanding right before his eyes.

"What are you three still doing here?" the man with the ponytail was saying; though his concentration was still trained on their frustrated captive. "We'll take care of these guys. You should go look for Naruto ASAP. If you haven't sensed it by now, you really are an incompetent bunch."

Sakura might have said something to combat the insult when Sai gave a low sound of disbelief. He was looking at his palm, which now seemed to be glowing a dull shade of red before the faint black markings of the number two shimmered and appeared.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, but perhaps he needn't have, for the fear and concern etched on Sai and Sakura's faces made his blood run cold.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" he asked in a small voice. It was becoming a little difficult to breathe for some reason. His head throbbed and he couldn't be sure, but he literally felt a deafening roar of anguish slice right through him.

_(he's in pain)_

"Something's happened…"

"No time," Sakura barked and held on to Sasuke's hand. "I'll have to teleport us there."

"Three of us at the same time?" Sai was already shaking his head. "It's bad enough that you're hurt, and taking us three will deplete you of chakra. I need your help when we get there, remember?"

"It's a risk I have to take," she hissed beneath her breath. "I won't die, Sai, and the more time we stand here arguing about it, the worse it becomes. Look!"

And sure enough, the markings on Sai's hand shivered again and the number three was now struggling to appear.

"Fuck it," Sai cursed and reached out for Sakura's hand to clasp it tightly. "Let's go."

"We'll leave them to you," Sakura called out to Shikamaru's team. "Thank you for your help."

And not waiting for their response, she let out a huge burst of chakra to envelope them in a cocoon. Sasuke, who had sheathed his sword and had his luggage ready, felt the surge of energy overwhelm him. it was like being thrust head first down a waterslide at an amusement park; of feeling the rush and adrenaline coursing through you as you went faster and faster. The world spun around him in a dizzying 360 fashion, and just when he thought he would go cross-eyed or dizzy (or vomit), they landed feet first in the middle of absolute chaos.

Sakura gave a low cry of shock.

"Shit…" was the only whispered word to escape Sai's lips as they all took in the destruction.

Had Naruto really done all this? How the hell was that possible? Just how powerful was this guy?

Sasuke dropped his bags and walked as if in a daze toward what was once the train station. The good thing was that this area was considered rural, and the train barely stopped at this particular location since it was abandoned over ten years ago. It was rather unfortunate considering how scenic its surroundings were. With a river flowing right along the railroad tracks, and towering lush mountains and forests forming a natural cocoon, it was the perfect postcard setting for the weary traveler.

Sadly, little of that remained for the once brick building, which had stood for almost fifty years, was now nothing more than a pile of unrecognizable rubble. Many of the trees surrounding it had been swept away as if by a tornado, and to make matters worse, there were the familiar orange and red flames gathering up steam as they licked their way through the trees hungrily.

Sasuke felt the first wave of nausea to hit him at the sight; the unwanted memories of the fire he barely survived as a child coming back with a vengeance. He struggled to breathe (the air was incredibly smoky anyway), and had to look away for a moment to compose himself. He barely noticed that Sai and Sakura were now on their knees (though Sakura looked extremely exhausted). Sai was right after all. Whatever they planned to do, it didn't look as if she had the strength to pull it off.

_What can I do?_ Sasuke thought frantically. Never had he felt more useless as he watched them begin to draw weird symbols and shapes on the ground with sticks or stones. Sai produced a scroll from the bag he had draped around his shoulder and unrolled it with a flourish. In slight awe, Sasuke watched as he began to write a series of characters, which looked like kanji, but made no sense to the teen either. He and Sakura finished up the preparations just in time too, for the most terrifying sound soon reached them and nearly sent them back on their heels.

_(Naruto?)_

They looked up with widened eyes, and for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke felt a cold dread unlike any other ever experienced.

_That's…that can't be him…_

And yet the thing crouched on all fours; the thing with the sharpened fangs, the thing with the whiskers that were now much bushier and etched deeper into his flesh, the thing with eyes that looked blood-red and foxlike, the thing with long claws that scratched the ground as if eager to pounce, the thing with blood-red chakra that bubbled and sizzled with an intensity and heat that literally peeled the skin off what was once a human – this thing with three chakra 'tails' which seemed to be growing longer by the minute – this thing was supposed to be…

_(Naruto…just what the hell are you?)_

There was the roar again; a parting and snapping of jaws to reveal canines that could rip through flesh if given the chance. It was a sound that dripped with bloodlust, and yet Sasuke could feel it; the smaller and more intense wail of anguish almost buried beneath. The real Naruto was still in there somewhere, and it was up to Sai and Sakura to bring him back to his senses or else…

_(he will die…he is dying…this thing…whatever it is…it's probably killing him every time he transforms)_

The circle they had drawn was beginning to glow; the scribbled kanji racing off the scroll and toward the center of the symbols as if being called by an invisible force. Sai held up his hands to perform a series of seals…or at least he would have, if Naruto didn't suddenly leap into the air with a speed that made him appear as nothing more than a blur.

"The barrier!" Sai screamed to Sakura, who was trying her darnest best to put it up, but she couldn't. The more she tried, the weaker she became; her frustration evident with the angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't! I can't do it…!"

"I'll take over," came the sudden voice as a newcomer arrived to land beside her.

"Kakashi?!" she gasped in surprise, but the man only gave her a small smile of acknowledgement before focusing his attention on the beast before them.

"Sasuke," he commanded as he promptly set up a much stronger barrier around Naruto. "Take care of Sakura, all right?"

"Ye…yes…" came the stuttered reply as he moved toward the girl and knelt beside her. She clung to him gratefully though her weary blood-shot eyes were trained on the two men doing their best to suppress the now infuriated beast.

"It hurts," she finally whispered through her tears. "It hurts to see him like this."

Sasuke knew what she meant, and he felt his heart stir with an emotion he would have found impossible to describe.

"He tries so hard to control it, but when he gets too emotionally charged up…it just leaks out," she continued brokenly. "And the more it happens, the more it shortens his immortal life." She slapped her hands over her face and sobbed into them. "He's in so much pain. I can't bear it."

_I can't bear it either,_ Sasuke thought as he rose slowly to his feet.

He really had no idea what to do, or _what_ he was planning to do, but his feet seemed to have another agenda of their own. He was unaware of the death grip he had on the hilt of his sheathed sword, but with each deafening roar of rage from the creature, it appeared as if the barrier Kakashi had put up would be ineffective.

"He's getting stronger," Sai gritted through clenched teeth. "Damn it, Yamato-sensei! Why did you have to give up your life and leave me with this burden?!"

"This isn't the time to complain," Kakashi snapped impatiently. "Keep it up! You're almost there!"

But they weren't almost there, for the beast arched in a way that wasn't humanly possible; so much so, Sasuke could feel his own back ache at how distorted Naruto's body appeared. The tails were becoming even longer and thicker with chakra and there was definitely no mistaking the appearance of a fourth one. The barrier was barely holding up now, and it was only a matter of time before the creature broke through it.

"The more tails it has, the stronger it becomes," Sasuke whispered to himself; dark eyes unaware of the sudden red glow within them as he approached as beckoned by that tiny voice within.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi bellowed. "Get back here, Sasuke!"

But he wasn't listening. All he could see was the creature straining against the barrier and the crackling sound it made each time it penetrated through it just a little more. The surge of energy was now so strong, Sasuke could feel the fine hairs on his skin stand at attention. The heat…dear gods, the _heat_ was unbearable and yet he couldn't look away. Beads of sweat began to break out on his flesh, and in less than a minute, he could feel his back and armpits become damp with pespiration.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was screaming behind him; her voice faint and insignificant. "Don't do it!"

_Don't do what? Don't help him? Can't you all see it?_ Sasuke wondered in disbelief. _Can't you hear him crying out for help? Can't you all feel it? If I don't do something…!_

He stretched out his arm slowly.

_(I'm not afraid)_

And yet his heart was a pounding drum; racing as fast as his pulses.

_(I'm not afraid)_

He would likely get eaten by this thing. He wasn't even aware he had walked right through the barrier, for nothing stood between them now.

_(I'm not afraid)_

It snarled and strained to get at him, perhaps aware of what this boy represented. And yet within the sound of fury and rage, there was that unmistakable voice – barely audible – yet filled with a desperate panic.

_(do not come any closer!)_

Sasuke took another step.

_(I'm here, Naruto. I'm not afraid, so it's okay)_

He finally blinked hard and found himself standing ankle-deep in cold water; his surroundings definitely not on the outskirts of the city anymore. He was in an underground tunnel of some sort; the kind with steel beams and pipes that crisscrossed a ceiling so high it was impossible to know where it ended. A pungent sulfuric stench filled the air, and as he walked further into this lair (for there really was nothing else to call it), he was forced to make a right turn before coming to a complete stop.

_(what is this…?) _

Before him was a towering golden gate with a paper seal stuck upon it to keep it in place. He assumed it was to keep the gate closed for there were no chains or locks he could make out. However, it appeared that the seal was beginning to peel off a little, and whatever was behind the gates; snarling and grinning greedily in the darkness – was more than eager to be released.

"It is rare to have visitors," came the low dark voice full of malice. Sasuke still couldn't make out who or what was speaking, but as he clutched his sword a little tighter, he finally found his voice.

"Where is this place?"

"Take a wild guess, the last seed of the cursed clan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"How do you know my name?"

"Does it matter? I have known your family for generations and generations. You are all the same; eyes that can be filled with such hate."

"Where is he?" Sasuke interrupted curtly; not sure he wanted to hear anything about his family right now. "What have you done with him?"

"He is here…as he's always been…cowering in fear…over there…"

Sasuke whirled around; hoping to see the Naruto he had come to know recently, but to his surprise…

_(a child?)_

…it was Naruto, but a Naruto that must have been only six or seven years old. The boy was dressed in a kimono that had seen better days; his small frame trembling violently as he crouched against the wall in the corner, refusing to show his face.

_(is this a suppressed memory? Why in the form of a child?)_

"Naruto," Sasuke called out softly. He didn't have a clue on how to comfort a terrified child, but he would have to conjure up the skills from someplace to try to get Naruto back to his original state. "Naruto, it's me…Sasuke."

But the boy would not turn around; his heartbreaking sobs getting louder by the minute. His small shoulders shook and Sasuke could vaguely hear him blubbering the words "I killed them. I killed all of them. I killed them. I killed all of them."

Sasuke felt something hard and painful twist in his chest. The anguish in that voice was unbearable.

"Naruto…" he tried again as he took a step closer. "It's okay. Really. I'm here now."

"There's no use getting to him in this state," the dark voice continued in amusement. "You can try, but you'll never get to him when he's like this. It's only a matter of time…"

Sasuke ignored the heat surging behind him; for it felt as if the shadowy thing behind the gate was beginning to trickle out its ominous chakra. Instead he knelt beside the boy and reached out to touch his shoulder gently.

"It's all right, Naruto," he began in a voice he was unaware of almost morphing into his brother's. "Everything's going to be all right. I'm here with you, so you don't have to be afraid of him anymore. If he tries anything to hurt you, I'll take him down. I promise."

The dark thing made a 'tch' sound, and if anything the surge of dark chakra seemed to grow stronger. Sasuke could feel the water around his feet begin to bubble as if it were boiling, and to make matters worse, something inky black was beginning to pool around Naruto.

_(blood? Is he bleeding? Is he dying?!)_

"Hahaha!" the thing cackled in glee. "See? I told you it was impossible to -"

Sasuke whirled around then; his features contorted with a fury that made him look so much older than his sixteen years. He finally came face-to-face with the creature; a thing that was taking the form of a fox as tall as the gate (if not beyond). It's orange and red fur (if you could call it that) bristled with a chakra that was powerful enough to knock one away with just a whiff, and yet Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood his ground.

"Those eyes of yours," the creature growled. "How I hate them so. Your brother came in once before, but just barely -"

"You talk too much," Sasuke sneered and reached out to clutch what felt like tufts of fur that scorched his skin, but he bore through the pain and channeling the chakra he was unaware he had stored within, he formed a fist and watched as the creature dissipated into thin air with nothing more than a shadow of a mocking laughter.

"You win for now, Uchiha Sasuke," the voice drifted endlessly. "But it's only a matter of time…remember that…"

* * *

'Outside', Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura could only watch in disbelief at what was taking place.

For a while it seemed as if Sasuke was simply towering over the crouched beast, with his arm outstretched as if to pet him, but when the fourth tail began to shrink slowly…and then the third…and soon the second…Sai had to look down at his palm to make sure he wasn't hallucinating the entire thing. But sure enough, the markings on his palm were indeed reflecting the decrease in the beast's strength. Whatever Sasuke was doing was working, and a small part of him hated to know that his trusted methods had failed while this relative newcomer had effectively achieved what he had trained so hard for.

"Now I see," Kakashi was muttering to himself as he watched the fiery cloak of chakra around Naruto begin to disintegrate slowly. "So this was why Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted them to be together despite my doubts."

_(despite many others doubting as well)_

Naruto's original form had returned, but not without repercussions. His flesh was badly burned in several places, and he was barely able to remain in his crouched position as his body tottered to the side. Fortunately, someone was there to catch him before he could fall, and that someone was hardly able to stand himself. Sasuke's knees had buckled and he slid to the ground; his arms still somehow cradling the smoldering body as if reluctant to part with something precious.

While Sai and Kakashi released the barrier, Sakura dashed toward them; her eyes wet with tears and a gratitude that could not be expressed into words. She knelt beside them and did a quick assessment before turning to the older men with a tremulous smile.

"They're out cold," she called out. "But they're still alive!"

"Good," Kakashi declared as he rose to his feet to look at the damage. He began performing a series of seals with his gaze trained on the river. "I'll take care of the fire before the cleaners get here, though I doubt they'll be able to do much before the humans take notice," he said to Sai. "You find Neji's body – if he's still alive that is – and bring him. I'll take him back to SWAT with me."

"Right."

And as he raised a column of water – which looked eerily like dragons in form – toward the forest fires Naruto had started, Kakashi stole another glance at the two men now being treated by Sakura. He shook his head lightly and couldn't help the wry smile to come to his features.

_(looks like your prediction has finally come true, Itachi)_

* * *

_He attends to his wounds; his teeth clamped tightly around the white gauze while pouring the contents of a stolen bottle of saline solution upon the ugly gash to his right arm. He's lost a lot blood, but still manages to remain conscious enough to complete the task. He knows he'll be a mess of bruises, aches and pains come morning, but he reminds himself that it's a small price to pay for the eventual outcome. All the same, he dreads returning home in this state and meeting the worried dark eyes of his younger brother. He knows Sasuke will have a lot of questions, and the constant lying about being involved in a fight with some bullies will no longer fly if this keeps up._

_He sighs and feels his heart ache._

_(what can I do?)_

"_You barely survived this time," comes the quiet voice from behind him. _

_He nods, but doesn't look up. "I know, but I had to. You saw him. He would have gone crazy again."_

"_It's not your job to suppress him, Itachi. We have spirit warriors responsible for that. You're mortal. Do not forget."_

_Itachi grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut. "I know that. You don't have to keep reminding me, Kakashi."_

"_I understand your loyalty to Naruto, but he's not worth you dying for his sake. He's always been a problem child. I should know. I've lived with him far longer than you can imagine."_

"…_he's…not…"_

"_What?"_

_The young man looks up with pained eyes. "He's not," he says a little louder. "You all treat him like he's a monster, but he can't help it. He didn't wish to be born that way. I doubt anyone would."_

_Kakashi raises a brow. "So what are you saying? Are you going to become Immortal to remain with him then? To keep running to his side whenever he loses control? Is that the kind of life you want for yourself?"_

_Itachi lowers his head and studies the gaping wound on his forearm. Naruto had done this to him…well not Naruto, but the thing inside of him. The Naruto he knows (and loves) would never hurt a hair on his head, How could he make them all see?_

"_We have the ability to suppress him," he begins quietly. "It was something I read in the scrolls and history books. The Uchihas have always had the power to control the biju should it get out of control…but you already knew that, didn't you?"_

_Kakashi shrugged. "Your clan has never been shy to make it known that they do not approve of Naruto. They've wanted to kill him for centuries, and the only reason he's still alive is because of Jiraiya-sensei. Their disdain for all Immortals stems from him or rather what he represents, but you choose to be an exception to the rule. Your parents are gone, and in time you too will die and so will your brother. What then?"_

"_He's…different."_

"_Huh?"_

_Itachi gives a small smile. "My brother. He's different. He's not a coward like me."_

"_What are you talking about? I've seen him jump ten feet high at the sound of a mouse, and besides, weren't you the one who said you did not want him involved with us?"_

_Itachi chuckles and continues to work on his wound. "I can only protect him from the truth for so long. He'll know eventually, and when he does he's going to be even stronger than me. You'll see, and you'll come to need his strength in due time. I might not be around then, but I have no doubt Sasuke will do a much better job in keeping that cursed beast in check. I believe in him…and so should you."_

* * *

_Always have to be right, don't you, Itachi?_ Kakashi thought ruefully as he glanced at the two prone figures now lying side-by-side. He couldn't be sure (or perhaps didn't want to admit this), but there was a slight twinge in his chest at the sight, and he had to look away quickly.

"Looks like you've finally met your match, Naruto," he whispered to the heavens.

For whether the obstinate blond liked it or not, Uchiha Sasuke was going to become an indispensable part of his life from now on.


	7. 06: Cerulean

**Notes: **Thanks so very much for your wonderful feedback/comments! *bows gratefully* I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. At least I'm having fun writing it, so hope it continues to translate. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**06 – Cerulean**

Running.

Tearing through towering stalks of dying sunflowers; every shuddering breath a painful hitch in his chest. His feet bleed with every painful step. His _yukata_ is ripped in several places; barely managing to stay upon bruised shoulders. His hair is a wet mop upon his head and face; the sweat dripping into eyes that sting and make visibility next to impossible.

But he cannot stop. He _dares_ not stop.

He nearly stumbles and falls, but manages to right himself quickly. His _katana_ is a hindrance, but he refuses to detach it from his hip. And still he can hear them gaining upon him; their angry voices echoing all around like an oppressive wall he cannot escape.

_[Don't let him get away! Catch that son-of-a-bitch! He must be re-captured!]_

He wants to cry; to scream to the heavens, to query God on why he must be treated like so. And yet he cannot make a sound except to expel trembling breaths of desperation and panic. He knows there is no hope for him if he is caught this time.

He _will_ be _killed._ That is inevitable.

He squeezes his eyes shut and staggers blindly. He smells it then; the thickening stench of smoke. They plan to raze the field to the ground. They will stop at nothing even if it means starting another meaningless fire. And despite the palpable taste of fear on his tongue, something flickers within; something darker and sinister. It is a something that finds this all tiresome and annoying. It is a something that wishes for him to stop acting like a coward and to face his attackers like a man. It's a something that lusts for blood, to rip through flesh, and to feast upon their dying screams for mercy.

Ah, it could be so easy to give in to this thing, and yet the painful irony is that **it** is the cause of all this. It is this damn thing inside of him that's made his life a living hell. All of a sudden, he feels the hysteria bubbling inside of him. It couldn't have come at a worse possible time, and yet he cannot control the almost shrieking laughter to escape his lips.

They hear him and their anger intensifies. How dare he laugh at them? How dare he exist?!

He sniffs the air hungrily and welcomes the tangy salty smell of the sea. He hears the waves crashing angrily against the rocks, and imagines himself running…running…running…running right into its cerulean depths. The ocean will welcome him gladly and then…maybe then he'll finally have that peace he so desperately needs…

* * *

"…traveling through many distant lands in search of the one thing he could never find…"

_(that voice)_

"…encountering many strange creatures both big and small…"

_(…his voice…why?)_

"…all he ever wanted was to be loved…"

_(stop…please stop…)_

"…but as long as he refused to give up what was within, he was forever loathed by those who feared him and chose not to understand…the end."

There was the gentle slam of a book, a deep inhalation of breath and the subsequent slow exhalation that was accompanied by the familiar sweet-smelling tobacco he knew he would never forget for as long as he lived.

_(unless I'm dead…I hope I am)_

"Unfortunately, you're still stuck with us in the land of the living, so do me a favor and stop pretending you're sleeping, you little troublemaker. You think it's fun sitting on my ass watching you snooze off for three days in a row?"

_(huh? Three days?! Christ)_

Naruto cursed inwardly and stirred; finally forcing his lashes open to acknowledge the smiling man sitting on a wooden chair beside him.

For a heart-stopping moment, Naruto was sure he was back in Edo; back in that stuffy apartment where this same man had leaned over him with an expression of such kindness, it brought tears to his eyes. However, unlike back then when he teetered dangerously between the land of the living and the afterlife, Naruto felt relatively more alive than he had been in days (apparently). He looked down at himself and gave an inward sigh of relief. Besides being swaddled with bandages around his torso, he was glad to see he wasn't lying on a futon on a cold hard floor. The wooden bed, with its soft bedding, was one he was familiar with, and as he struggled to sit up, he also managed to take in his surroundings with a pang of nostalgia.

_(still as beautiful as I remember it)_

It would be strange to consider the room as being a part of a living tree, but to anyone looking at it for the first time, it definitely would appear that way. Walls of thick oak formed a protective cocoon; giving one the illusion that you were snug within the tree itself. Weaving its way around the walls were rich, sweet-smelling vines accentuated with dots of blossoming cerulean flowers still glistening with dew. The floor was an amalgamation of sprawling sturdy roots and polished wood, while carved oval windows filtered in soothing rays of sunshine and the pleasant sounds of Nature beyond.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to listen; unaware of the small (almost beautiful) smile on his visage. He could hear the birds chirping happily outside his window, and even without lifting his lashes, he was sure one or two had come hopping onto the sill in an effort to greet him. There was the rustle of leaves and branches that came with the Northern breeze, and the unmistakable (though faint from here) rushing sounds of waterfalls and springs likely to refresh the weary warrior.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" came the gentle question that forced him to open his eyes again.

He focused his attention on the older man, whose white hair seemed even shaggier than he remembered it. And yet Jiraiya-sensei did not look a day older than the first time they met. Not that it should have been surprising. The old man still favored his precious short kimonos and pants that always revealed his ankles and wooden sandals, though he had tossed aside his _haori_ to look considerably less casual than usual. He sucked on his pipe again, dark eyes still watching the blond carefully.

"Did you enjoy my story?" he suddenly asked, causing Naruto to raise his brows in bemusement.

"What story?"

Jiraiya held up the book he had been reading from. "This beauty. It's still in editing stage, but I wanted to share it with you anyway. What did you think?"

"I was sleeping," Naruto remarked with a roll of his eyes. "I couldn't hear anything."

Jiraiya's face fell. "But you were smiling at some parts."

"Yeah right. You wish I was smiling. Haven't you tortured me enough with your readings? You always made me listen to them whether I wanted to or not."

"It's not as if you had anything better to do," Jiraiya mumbled beneath his breath. "Besides, I needed a second opinion. Kakashi always loved whatever I read -"

"Then go bug him," Naruto interrupted curtly. Sure Kakashi had always enjoyed Jiraiya's brand of writing material. The old geezer had a penchant for erotica that was slightly disturbing. Naruto couldn't count the number of times he had listened to both men – heads bent together like co-conspirators – as they discussed the intricate details of the Kama Sutra and how it applied to the characters in the books. The amazing thing? His damn books were best sellers and no one really knew he was the man behind them.

With a heavy sigh, while absently rubbing his torso (the bandages itched like hell), he decided to inspect the rest of his body to see how much damage it had taken this time around. He lifted the blanket and examined his lower half. Luckily, someone had been kind enough to at least leave him in a pair of shorts, but other than that, his legs seemed fine. He flexed his arms; no pain there. He reached up for his head and was glad to see there was nothing to write home about either.

"You were burned rather badly," Jiraiya stated quietly. His expression was now pensive as he crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest. "Both Fukasaku and Shima-sama worked really hard to get you healed." He paused before adding slowly. "They believe your generation abilities might be slowing down a little; that or you really pissed off Kurama this time."

Naruto 'tch'd' and slumped back against the pillows; his lips forming a thin line of irritation.

_(Kurama…you asshole)_

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto's jaw worked for a second before reluctantly answering. "That Hyūga bastard." He rubbed his temple as if the memory was wavering before continuing quickly. "He spewed some shit about how they had to get Sasuke and they needed me out of the way, but it was…"

_(I heard his thoughts…could see the fear and hate he had for me…he called me a monster, and that triggered it, I think)_

But he didn't say this aloud. There was no way Jiraiya (or anyone else for that matter) could understand just how _painful_ it was to be considered as something other than human. He had assumed he would have gotten used to it after two centuries, but _damn_, it angered him to know that the effect was still the same. That no matter how many battles he faced, or how many times he had barely clung to life, just _sensing_ that another human considered him a beast or something to be afraid of, hurt him more than he cared to admit.

In retaliation, he (and Kurama) would always feel the need to lash out as well; to show those people just how much of a monster they could be. If that was what they wished to see, then who were they to deny them the pleasure of dying at the hands of such evil?

"Is he dead?" Naruto finally asked wearily.

"No," Jiraiya replied, and if he noticed the brief look of relief on Naruto's features, he gave no indication of it. "However, he'll be requiring a lot of medical attention. He's currently at SWAT awaiting his hearing, but as you can imagine, the Hyūga leaders are not too pleased and are currently all up in arms wanting him – and Hinata – to be released."

"Hinata, huh?" Naruto's lips curved into a cynical smile. "Can't believe she would allow herself to get involved with all of this. Last time I checked, she was too scared of her own shadow."

"You'd be surprised at her growth. She almost did a number on Sasuke…who you haven't bothered asking about yet."

Naruto flushed at the expression on the older man's face and looked away with a scowl. "I was getting to that," he finally grumbled.

He tugged at a frayed piece of thread on the blanket, somehow struggling to form the simple phrase "How is he?" to escape his lips. He was sure there was something very important (and probably embarrassing) that he was forgetting when it came to the kid, but right now…

"Ah…" He took a deep breath, and looking at somewhere other than the, no doubt, amused dark eyes before him, he tried again. "So…eh…"

"He's fine, you insufferable dolt," Jiraiya finally responded after several moments of Naruto battling within himself. "He was out for a day, but he's up and about now getting a tour of the place with Shima-sama. As you can well imagine, he's quite surprised and delightfully intrigued by all of this. Unlike a certain blond who only bitched and moaned when we came here the first time-"

"That's because you just summoned me without warning," Naruto huffed; his features red with not just embarrassment. "How the hell was I to know you'd bring me here for training?"

"And yet you wanted to bring him here for training too, so I guess I must have done something right."

Naruto ran fingers through his hair in frustration. "For your information, the only reason I chose this place is because of its seclusion, and the fact that no other pesky spirit warrior or troubling _yōkai_ can bother us. In case you've not been paying attention, the past twenty-four hours with him had more headaches than I'd care to deal with. Damn, this is all a pain in the ass…"

"Even after he single-handedly saved your life?" came the quiet retort that sent a jolt of something hot right down to the pit of Naruto's stomach.

_/"It's all right, Naruto."/_

That…hadn't been a dream then?

_/"Everything's going to be all right. I'm here with you, so you don't have to be afraid of him anymore. If he tries anything to hurt you, I'll take him down. I promise."/_

He covered his eyes with a trembling hand; his humiliation knowing no bounds as he reluctantly recalled something he had only assumed was just another of his many nightmares. In fact, he was sure he had assumed it was Itachi, for hadn't the older Uchiha said the same words to him several times in the past? And while he had nearly taken out Itachi while in his biju state, somehow Sasuke had escaped without a scratch.

_(shit)_

"It's all right to thank him when you see him, though knowing you; you'll probably not have the decency to do so."

Naruto burned at the insinuation and lowered his hand to pout at his mentor. "My gratitude will come in the form of teaching him to become the best spirit warrior out there. That's all, and besides, I don't need you interfering."

Jiraiya raised his hands and grinned, while rising to his feet. "I wasn't planning to anyway. I only came here because I was concerned about my precious little student."

"Fuc -"

Even before he was finished, Naruto could feel the familiar slithering sensation upon his tongue and down his throat. He clutched his neck and tried to prevent it from going any further, but it was no use; the spell was already working, and unlike Kakashi's that he could dispel quickly; Jiraiya's was a little more difficult to deal with.

"So while you sit there glowering at me," Jiraiya continued with a smile. "I'll give you a little update. Sai and Sakura – as I'm sure you're also concerned for them – got some treatment here, but have returned to SWAT. You won't be needing their help since Shima-sama and Fukasaku-sama are strong enough to assist with Sasuke's training. Secondly, you should have no fear of going insane here, should you get carried away with your training and Kurama decides he's tired of taking a nap or something. Thirdly, and most importantly, remember he's a mortal and does not have your abilities to regenerate injuries as quickly as possible. When I brought you here, you were already in your Immortal state…and add that to your _biju_ abilities, it was easy to train you in the harshest way possible. Your main goal is to get him to display all his skills – and you should already be aware of most of them thanks to your relationship with Itachi – and to hone them…refine them…make them work in a way that will not create unnecessary destruction." He stopped and sighed. "Almost ironic that we'd want you to do such a thing when there's still really no way to control your transformation except to have him by your side. It was one of the reasons you were disappointed when Itachi declined to become Immortal, wasn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the direct hit. It was a sore topic he didn't really want to think or talk about, and his scowl (which quickly masked the hurt), was enough to get Jiraiya to change the topic.

"Either way, you've got Sasuke now, so don't fuck it up this time. Though he seems more eager to work with you…" He smiled at the raised brow. "Yes, we had a very illuminating discussion earlier. He wanted to know so much more about you. You fascinate him."

He laughed at the rush of color to fill the blond's face, knowing full well if Naruto could speak, he'd probably be cursed out to death by now. And still he sat on the bed, ignoring the initial jerk of rejection as Naruto pulled away a little. He felt a dull ache in his heart at the slight expression of fear and caution within those impossibly blue eyes, and Jiraiya was again reminded of the wounded creature he had rescued so many, many, many years ago.

_(the pain never really goes away, does it, Naruto?)_

He placed a gentle hand behind the man's head to pull him closer until their foreheads touched, and at the shuddering breath released by the blond, Jiraiya's heart broke a little more for him. How he had tried, so very hard, to make Naruto happy while they were together. He had cherished those few times when the young man would laugh in such carefree manner, when his cheekiness and wit would either drive him nuts or make him shake his head with amusement. Naruto was like a son to him, and if given the chance, he knew he would give up his life just to see him finally be at peace with himself.

_(do we both regret the choice we made to make you immortal? Is it my fault for being so selfish? Have you never forgiven me for what I did to you?)_

"Take care of yourself," he whispered thickly, before pulling back a little to place a hard and lingering kiss on the cool forehead. "I'll check up on your progress with your new student, and you know you can come to me should you need any help."

Naruto, whose eyes were closed, for he was sure looking into those warm eyes would have him regressing back to a child again (and bawling like one too), simply nodded in understanding. However, just as Jiraiya placed yet another tender kiss on his forehead, both men barely heard the soft click of the door opening, though the breathless gasp and hurried "Sorry! I didn't know…excuse me…!" as someone all but bolted out of the room again, had them finally pulling apart.

Naruto would have cursed out loud if he could, but settled for expelling a breath of exasperation. Jiraiya chuckled and pet his head gently. "You should explain the situation to your dear student before he gets the wrong idea. I'm not sure he'll appreciate the idea of me taking his place…if you know what I mean."

He cackled at the raised middle finger and prepared to leave the room while saying his farewells. However, it wasn't until he was outside, did Naruto's frantic gestures finally sink in. He had forgotten to remove the spell.

"Ah well, it will wear it out in a couple of hours anyway," he said with a shrug as he noticed Sasuke making his way back toward Naruto's tree room. He smiled and shook his head lightly. "Besides, should give the kid a chance to talk and Naruto to finally listen for once. Good luck to you both."

* * *

Sasuke had woken up to paradise, for there really was no other way to describe this place.

In fact, he was almost sure this wasn't Japan for how else was one to comprehend the oddities that made up this landscape? Amidst towering mountains and jagged cliffs, there were plants and fauna likely to be seen when dinosaurs roamed the earth. Petals and leaves – as wide as cars - could be in the shapes of spiral cones with colors so rich and vibrant they were nearly blinding. Waterfalls seemed to be everywhere you looked, some flowing into sparkling springs and brooks leading to miniature lakes with waters that glittered beneath the sun. The creatures, he had seen so far, seemed to have no fear of his presence, neither did they appear threatening. It wasn't unusual to have a bird or two perch on your head or shoulder, while cheeky monkeys danced around for your attention or lazy large cats (he had seen a tiger and panther), only eyed you as the newcomer before looking away in boredom.

However, what was most telling (and impressive) was the Sacred Oil Fountain, which was believed to allow one to become even more sensitive to Nature and to harness the natural energy around them. Like its waterfall counterparts, this oil fountain gushed its thick, golden liquid rushing into a cavern on which a towering frog statue sat as if on guard. It smelled intoxicatingly sweet, and Sasuke had almost been tempted to taste it – though Shima-sama had slapped his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

Speaking of which, his kind and extremely short hostess, had been a wonderful godsend so far. From the moment he lifted his lashes and found himself staring into large eyes filled with warmth and concern, Sasuke had come to rely on her and her husband to teach him as much as they could. They had healed all his wounds and except for the faint scar on his cheek (thanks to Tenten's dagger), he felt as good as new.

He still refused to believe they were actually frogs though, for their pale green skin and puckered, leathery features screamed otherwise, but once he caught sight of their webbed hands and feet, he had to reluctantly come to terms that there were really some strange beings in this world. Hell, hadn't he been fighting weird _yōkai_ all this time anyway? So what was so wrong about talking and walking with frogs dressed in robes?

He was also shown the summoning portal – _Enshinsui_ – which looked like an ordinary shallow stone well with waters that could have come from the heavens itself. According to Shima-sama, this well was a way to summon a select few spirit warriors from the human realm to this place – Mount Myōboku. It was how he and the rest of the spirit warriors (Sai, Naruto, and Sakura) had been brought here.

"Sometimes it takes years to find this place if you are not summoned," Fukasaku had told him; his white beard bobbing up and down as he spoke, while tapping the ground impatiently with his walking stick. "And that stubborn brat, Jiraiya, actually did."

Sasuke could not believe his good fortune when the man of myth himself asked to see him personally. Not knowing what to expect, he was sure Jiraiya would prove to be as ornery and bad-tempered as Naruto tended to be. However, once in the presence of the smiling, jovial (and perverted bastard since his first question to Sasuke had been if he liked reading 'ero-ero' books), the teen found himself warming up to Jiraiya quickly. He had burned with so many questions – mostly all related to his mysterious new teacher – but Jiraiya was shrewd enough to escape most of them, choosing instead of talk about Mount Myōboku, its significance, Sasuke's health and other mundane subjects.

It wasn't until after a barely digestible breakfast of what appeared to be worms floating in a bowl of miso soup, did Sasuke finally have enough. He _needed_ to see Naruto for himself. He had been patient enough, understanding that the older man had been through a terrifying ordeal, and needed to heal properly. Still, his curiosity was now at fever pitch. He still couldn't forget all he had experienced during the battle at the train station, of how he had somehow penetrated Naruto's subconscious to find that dark thing lurking within.

What a terrible burden Naruto had to live with each and every day. Was it any wonder he acted so boorishly at times?

_All I want to do is talk,_ he thought as he made his way toward Naruto's residence. _I want to know more about this thing within you. I want to know how you came about it, and why it's so difficult to get rid of. I want to help you in any way I can, so please…try to open up to me a little…_

And perhaps he would have started off that way as he slowly opened the door (after a moment or two to compose himself), but he definitely wasn't expecting to barge into an intimate moment between former teacher and student. Feeling an intense rush of embarrassment (and a less obvious, but still there, bubble of envy), Sasuke had excused himself and darted down the wooden flight of steps to 'hide' behind another large tree until he was sure Jiraiya was gone.

He slowly sank to his haunches and buried his heated face against his raised knees; unable to get rid of the burning image of Jiraiya's lips against Naruto's forehead in a kiss that was anything but a simple brush of lips against skin. It was clear that those two had a relationship and bond that was unbreakable, and why not? After all they have known each other for over two centuries. All things considered, he was an insignificant aspect of their lives – something new and too different to be a part of their world.

_(and what about Naruto's face?)_

Sasuke's stomach gave a nervous flip as he recalled the expression, that he wished – oh, so wished – that he would someday receive. There was serenity on those usually frowning or disinterested features; a look that almost made him look like a child – a beautiful, wild child who only needed someone to show him some kind of affection.

He caught his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it absently. He knew it was nothing more than a pipe dream. Naruto would never feel that comfortable with him, and if he was hoping for some kind of kiss on his forehead in the near future…forget it.

He looked up as he heard the heavy footsteps; turning his head a little to notice that Jiraiya was finally leaving. He debated on whether or not to go into Naruto's room now, for he was sure his jealousy would still be etched on his face like a neon sign.

"Ah fuck it," he muttered as he rose to his feet and made his decision. "What's the worst that could happen?"

And yet as he approached the door again, Sasuke could feel his palms getting a little sweaty. His heart was a jackhammer in his chest, and he felt a little lightheaded. Wondering if he should just call it quits and simply wait for Naruto to come bother him, the sudden image - of that crying young boy – to fill his mind, had him gritting his teeth and knocking on the door with determination.

Besides, if this was an option in a BL game, he knew whatever awaited him from here on out would determine the final outcome. He could have a good ending, or he could be wallowing in a pool of blood in the most pathetic bad ending ever. Might as well take the risk.

He knocked again when there was no answer, though there was rustling inside as if someone was trying to get out of bed.

"Naruto?" he finally called out tentatively and opened the door slowly. Patience wasn't quite a virtue for him yet. "Are you…oops! Sor-sorry!"

His cheeks flamed as he tried to look at any place but at the man who was only clad in a pair of boxer shorts, though in the process of slipping into a pair of pants. He floundered for words, but they remained stubbornly lodged in his throat as he got redder (and hotter) by the second.

"I should go," he finally managed to squeak out, but Naruto was waving for him to get into the room with a frown of irritation (or agitation?) on his features. He turned away from Sasuke to continue dressing, allowing the teen to get a good view of slightly broad shoulders, where underlying muscles rippled and moved in a motion that begged to be touched. However, it was what was beneath the layers of bandages that struck him hard, for though Naruto had the ability to heal most of his wounds (if not all), there was still no mistaking the faint scars etched upon his back.

_(flogged)_

Those were the scars formed from being whipped or beaten severely…hundreds…no…countless times. Sasuke's heart clenched tightly at the sight, unsure of why he was sure he could literally feel Naruto experiencing the torture. He lowered his gaze just as a shirt was thrown over the scars and bandages preventing him from seeing anything else, but it was no good. Sasuke was _dying_ now to know more, and he seriously doubted he'd be getting anything from the older man.

"Sorry," he finally whispered as he scoffed at the floor with a sneaker-clad foot. He had chosen to dress in his regular clothes since the _yukata_ Shima-sama had provided itched quite a bit. "I wouldn't have entered if you were getting dressed."

Naruto didn't answer, and when he looked up to see if his teacher was still upset, it was to see the blond reaching for a small rectangular chalkboard (at least it looked like it) and a jagged piece of white chalk, from a desk – which was hardly noticeable since it blended so well with the wall – to scribble quickly on it.

_(what is he doing?)_

Naruto spun around to hold up the board, on which he had written in uneven letters.

"CANOT SPEAK. SPELL CAST ON ME."

_You misspelled 'cannot',_ Sasuke thought wildly, as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Naruto was erasing his previous words and was writing again. This time the board said,

"THAT PERV DID IT. WILL WEAR OUT SOON I HOPE. OR I'LL KILL HIM."

More erasing and writing, and this time Sasuke was struggling not to laugh at how absurd this all seemed. He was biting hard on his inner cheek as the words blared at him again.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNY?!"

Sasuke shook his head and tried to look serious. "No…you spelled funny wrong too."

This time the message was simple and quite clear.

"FUCK YOU."

And, this time, Sasuke didn't bother trying to hold back his laughter. He did manage to duck from the incoming chalkboard aimed at his head, and felt his heart stir at the obvious blush on Naruto's cheeks despite his scowl.

_A good ending?_ He smiled and reached out to pick the thrown object. He was scoring major points in this BL game so far. Though, every good gamer out there knew, there was still a long way to go.

* * *

This was ridiculous.

How the fuck did Jiraiya expect him to teach when he couldn't even speak? Even imploring Shima and Fukasaku had yielded no results. Either those two cunning sages were lying about not knowing the antidote to the spell or they were in cohorts with Jiraiya to keep him silent for goodness knew how long.

Two hours into his ordeal, and Naruto was ready to stab something.

Unfortunately, the closest thing available to vent out his frustration was the dark-haired teen walking beside him. Sasuke had finally shut up after spending quite some time gushing and praising every little thing that they came across. He couldn't get enough of Mount Myōboku, and was amazed that such a place even existed, and how many times had Naruto come here before, and how long did he spend training, and could he really eat those things Shima-sama cooked? And so on and so forth. Naruto had at first tried replying to some of the shorter questions with monosyllabic written answers, but he eventually gave up. He didn't have the energy to deal with all that especially knowing his spelling skills weren't up to par with Mr. College Bound here.

_(just as much of a smart-ass as your brother, aren't you?)_

He sighed heavily and walked a little faster, unaware of the pained look he received from his silent companion. It wasn't until they made the turn toward their final destination, did the quiet words finally float to him.

"I annoy you, don't I?"

_(huh?)_

He blinked at the lowered head in bemusement. What was he going on about now?

Sasuke took a deep breath and lifted his gaze. They were at the foot of a temple, with weathered, vine-tangled steps that seemed to go up to the heavens. Hell, it was almost impossible to see where it ended for a low thick cloud of fog prevented them from doing so. Still it wasn't difficult to assume that the steps led to a sacred place, and as Naruto began to scribble something, Sasuke stopped him again with his words.

"It's all right if you find me irritating, but you're just going to have to get used to it. I have no plans to change who I am just because you don't like me."

Naruto stiffened for he was sure he had heard those words somewhere before.

_(it's you, isn't it? You said those same words to…)_

He looked at the boy's profile and shuddered – not so much in repulsion (and not for the first time) – but at just how much Sasuke reminded him of someone he would rather forget. Unlike Itachi and Fugaku, whose features were more distinct and their 'own', Sasuke seemed to be channeling the spirit of the one man who had helped in making his life a living hell all those years ago. In fact, Naruto was sure if Sasuke turned around and curved his lips into a smirk, it would be like looking at that sadistic bastard all over again. All he had to do was grow out his hair and have a few heavy bags under his eyes and they'd be all set.

_(damn his cursed fate with the Uchiha clan)_

He gritted his teeth and looked away…stared at what he had written before erasing it to try again.

"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF. I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BABYSITTER."

Sasuke's lips tightened, but he said nothing. He waited until Naruto had written something else.

"I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO TALK NOW, BUT IT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM KICKING YOUR ASS EITHER."

"But you…!"

A finger was pressed against his lips, and though Naruto was more than tempted to cast his own spell – though it was probably going to wear out by the time he released the boy's lips – he shook his head firmly with a frown.

"Don't say another word," he mouthed slowly, so the boy could read his lips. "And listen…eh…read."

This time, Naruto decided to use the ground as his canvas. He fell to his knees and began to write and write and write until he had a little essay going – misspellings and all. When he was done, Sasuke had to stand back to read it.

"This is where you'll begin your training," he wrote. "There are over four hundred steps leading to the temple of _ōjiji-sama_ – our Ōgama Sennin. Once there, you are to receive a prophecy from him – who knows what the old bastard is going to say? However, make sure you scream your presence to him or he'll just sleep on you. He's senile like that. You will also get to see Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. They will help purify you…sort of truly initiate you into the word of spirit warriors. Don't freak out. It will be over quickly. You are then going to come back down here, and for the next week, keep up with the trip back and forth while you build up your stamina and strength especially in your legs. One of the key things to being a good fighter is speed. If you cannot run or leap away in time – basic skills for any warrior – you are toast."

When Naruto was sure Sasuke was done, he reached into the pocket of his pants to bring out a small brown cloth bag wrapped with a golden thread. He tossed it toward the boy who barely caught it. He was motioned to open the bag, which he did tentatively. Inside were several round brown pebbles, each one no bigger than a pill.

Naruto was writing again.

"Energy pills," he explained. "Sakura left them for you, and you're going to need them, but do not waste it. You use it only when absolutely necessary. It's the equivalent of a full meal, so if you run out quickly, you're on your own. The frogs up at the temple can be pretty stingy, so you're unlikely to get anything from them if you aren't too careful."

He paused in his writing. He could feel something 'loose' in his throat; the familiar sensation of the spell finally dissipating. His tongue felt wetter and he licked his lips in relief.

_(finally!)_

Sasuke, who had been busy studying the pills, finally looked up with a frown of confusion. "Why do you make it sound like I'm going to be stuck here all week? Don't I get to go back to my room?"

Naruto was just about to begin writing again, when he remembered he could speak now.

"No," he said aloud; his voice sounding harsh and foreign to him. It must have startled Sasuke as well for he almost took a step back with eyes widened. Naruto coughed and tried again.

"No, you're not going back to your room for a long while. This…" He waved his hands about. "Is the first stage of your training. So you'll make either the temple above or the trees around you below to be your resting points day or night. It will all depend on how well you navigate your way around the steps."

He stopped to look upwards, recalling how aghast he had been when Jiraiya brought him here the first time. He had definitely bitched and moaned about it, but this kid was simply taking it in stride –

_/I annoy you, don't I?/_

He bit his lower lip and sighed softly.

_(at least be a little nicer to him…after all he saved your damn hide, didn't he?)_

From his periphery, he noticed Sasuke was already slipping out of the shirt he was wearing to reveal the t-shirt beneath. The boy tied the shirt around his waist, tucked the bag of pebbles into his pocket and began some stretching exercises; his features etched into a frown of concentration. Naruto wasn't sure if to laugh at how serious the kid was, or to control the twinge of admiration within his chest at the sight.

Either way…

"It's almost noon," he said aloud. "So you should probably be there in a couple of hours give or take. Remember all I told you, and you should be fine."

"Okay."

The boy continued stretching; hardly looking at his teacher. Naruto shuffled his feet restlessly. He wasn't sure of what else to say, and from Sasuke's expression, he was almost sure the boy was definitely not expecting him to say anything decent either.

_(maybe he's losing all respect for me)_

"I'm heading off," Sasuke announced eventually with a deep breath after working himself into a light sweat. He finally turned to face Naruto; his features still wary and drawn. "I guess I'll see you in a week?"

Naruto shrugged and nodded. "Yeah…uh…"

Sasuke waited solemnly.

Naruto felt a familiar surge of heat, which made him curse beneath his breath.

He settled for reaching for the chalkboard and scribbling hastily on it, before holding it up to his face, so Sasuke couldn't see it as he read the simple words:

"THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK"

Hardly waiting to see the boy's reaction, he spun on his heels and walked away; though he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with awareness. For how long he was watched, he had no idea, and it wasn't until he finally heard the distinct steps of someone running, did he finally turn around to peer through the trees.

The boy was no longer in sight, and Naruto couldn't verify this, but he was definitely sure that this damn forest seemed just a little bit lonelier than ever before.

* * *

_He's such an idiot,_ he thought as his quads screamed.

_Why can't he just say it out loud,_ he mused as hamstrings trembled with every punishing step.

_Why does he always have to make things so difficult? God, he's such a … an idiot!_

So why – despite every muscle in his body throbbing with pain – was he still unable to stop the flutters of pleasure still felt in his stomach? It really was becoming embarrassing to allow every single word of encouragement from that man to affect him so much, and yet here it was again. It was a damn good thing Naruto hadn't stuck around to see his face after he read those words, or he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

_/Thank you and good luck/_

He knew what the 'thank you' was for. It was that unspoken thing that had hung between them like an invisible third wheel all morning, and Sasuke had been too shy to bring up the conversation despite his eagerness earlier to bother Naruto about it. Maybe it was having to deal with the spell that was a hindrance as well. It was one thing to have Naruto write out his history, but another to actually hear it from his lips.

_(and what fine lips they are)_

Sasuke gasped at the sudden errant thought and nearly found himself kissing aged stone as he tripped over a step. However, quick reflexes kicked in and he steadied himself, though the very act of stopping caused a severe cramp up his right leg. He hissed and gritted his teeth, stretching out the leg in question and hoping it would stop soon. Drops of sweat dripped from his damp locks now stuck to his head and cheeks. He had to lift a hand to wipe away the growing accumulation on his forehead, but it was no use. With the sun now at its zenith, he had long taken off the t-shirt, which he was considering wrapping around his head to protect it. His pale flesh – not used to being out in the sun like this for so long – was already beginning to redden in some places. He resisted the urge to scratch at the itch, fearful he might start bleeding if he wasn't careful. Not that he wasn't likely to bleed from some part of his body anyway. His feet felt heavy and swollen inside his sneakers, and he was sure he'd develop some blisters soon. He was more than tempted to begin running barefoot, but the sight of jagged pieces of rock, some bugs and God knows what else was crawling around here, was enough to dissuade him from that decision. He winced and looked up with longing. How far had he come? He had tried to keep count of the steps, but had lost track all thanks to Naruto's words still swimming inside his head.

Either way, he was sure he was at the halfway point. Though the fog blocked most of his vision, the air up here was much fresher (and thinner hence his breathing a little difficult), and despite the heat, there was a cool waft of breeze that was soothing to his aching body. He dug into the seat of his pants for the bag of energy pills and took one, only to nearly vomit as the revolting taste settled on his tongue and teeth as he chewed.

_What the fuck is this? It tastes like…something rotten!_

And though every part of him wanted to heave in repulsion, he forced himself to swallow and to let its effects work. It was almost immediate.

_(whoa)_

It was the equivalent of suddenly being given a gallon of ice water and the best meal he had ever tasted – all in one. He could almost picture his insides – once shriveled and dying from the steep, uphill climb – now being renewed and shocked back to life. He felt he could run a thousand more steps, and even the cramp in his leg was beginning to fade away.

_You really are something, Haruno Sakura,_ he thought with admiration. She would make one fine doctor if she was invested in the human realm. _And I'm missing her already._

He shook his head at his foolish thought – now aware of just how much of a sister role she had become in his life in such a short time – and rose to his feet to stretch his arms above his head. He took a deep lungful of air and let it out in a whoosh, before continuing his journey; his steps much quicker now.

It would soon hit him that Naruto must have done this as well; that these very steps he was running up had – centuries ago – been the training grounds for the man (hopefully) waiting for him below. Sasuke tried to picture how Naruto must have looked then. He wouldn't have had access to the pills since Sakura wasn't in existence yet, so how had he managed? Was he exhausted too early? Had he even managed to complete the steps in one day? What prophecy awaited him from the Ōgama Sennin. Come to think of it…just what prophecy awaited _him_ when he got up there? Was he even sure he wanted to hear about his future?

So engrossed was he in his thoughts and concerns about what was to come, he failed to notice he had reached the final step. His body now so attuned to the automatic motions of raising one leg before another, he did it one more time and fell flat on his face with a bone jarring thud, which effectively negated all the good feelings from Sakura's pills.

_(the fuck!)_

"He's even clumsier than I expected," came the amused comment, which had Sasuke lifting his head quickly.

Standing (or sitting, he couldn't tell with these creatures) was a dark orange frog about as big as a house. This one looked younger – compared to Shima and Fukasaku - and he was dressed in a short blue-kimono that was belted around his waist. Around his neck was a large pearl necklace with a glowing blue orb, which seemed to show the kanji for oil – though Sasuke couldn't be sure. Leaping – from seemingly nowhere - to stand beside him was an even bigger but lighter colored frog, who was dressed in similar fashion. Both had large _katana_ attached to their hips, and they stared at him with bulbous eyes filled with curiosity and yet amusement.

"So this is he?" the newcomer asked in a rather high-pitched voice. "He don't look anything special."

"He's from the lineage of the Uchiha," the first frog replied. "Can't you tell?"

"You'd think he'd train at that other place, not here."

"That's because Naruto don't know the other place. Only the Uchihas know the place."

"So why ain't he there. He's Uchiha, ain't he?"

"Now listen here, Gamatatsu, I ain't saying this again. This kid here don't know nothing about that place. If he did, he woulda told Naruto, won't he? Look at him. I bet he can't even fight right."

"He don't look too strong. Lemme see."

And before Sasuke could get a word in, he was unceremoniously picked up by his pants – as if he were nothing more than a twig – by Gamatatsu and held up to the face that looked monstrous from his vantage point.

"Too weak," Gamatatsu decided with a 'pfft' sound which sent a putrid stench in Sasuke's direction. They smelled like wet cloth and saltwater, and the sensation of Gamatatsu's slippery webbed fingers was more than he could bear. Sasuke scowled and asked as politely as he could manage.

"Please put me down. I'm about to throw up."

"What he say, Gamakichi?" Gamatatsu asked with a raised brow at his brother.

"Put the kid down," the older said with a sigh. "_Ojiji-sama_ has been waiting for him."

Gamatatsu, who looked as if he wished he could gnaw on Sasuke as a snack, pouted and did as told. He let Sasuke back to earth gently, and both watched as the young man steadied himself as best he could.

"You don't look half-dead yet," Gamakichi praised reluctantly. "The last man who came up them steps, we had to carry him inside."

"Naruto, I'm guessing?" Sasuke asked, and both frogs looked at each other before shrugging and leading the way without giving him a response. And though Sasuke would have loved to pester them with questions, he was too awed at his new surroundings, he couldn't speak.

It was a temple all right, but a temple probably built for the gods. Never had he seen any place so…massive, but it would all make sense considering how humongous the frogs were up here compared to Shima and Fukasaku below. Let's not even talk about the view from up here either. Sasuke's breath caught as they walked across the courtyard, for it seemed as if he could see the entire country from here. The view was otherworldly; an experience even the greatest of writers would find difficult to put into words. The setting sun burned just a little brighter here, and yet he didn't feel as if it would scorch him. If he stretched out his hand, he was almost sure he could touch it for it really felt that close.

_(imagine how the moon would look then)_

The trees, plants and flowers that blossomed here seemed to thrive on nourishment not favored to the ones below. Never had he seen such vibrant colors in his life…such richness. He froze at the sight of a particular flower; whose cerulean petals seemed to pucker and open as if kissing the air in gratitude. He reached out to trace them, sucking in a breath as he was damn sure the flower leaned into him as if appreciating the gesture. The odd thing about this flower? It was the only one of his kind…at least up here, for he had noticed quite a few of them in Naruto's bedroom.

"That flower," he asked as he jogged to catch up to the frogs. "What does it mean? How come there's only one here and so many others in Naruto's room?"

"Because it's his flower, that's what," Gamatatsu replied. "It only blossoms when he comes back. When he ain't here, they close up and die. That's all there is to it."

_Naruto's…flower?_

He glanced behind him at the plant, which was again puckering up tenderly to the heavens in silent homage. There was something quite beautiful about it, and Sasuke's heart trembled at what it could possibly mean.

However, all thoughts of the flower and its owner was erased from his mind as he was lead up another flight of steps and into the cool confines of a room that knocked the wind out of his sails. It wasn't so much the giant scrolls that lined the walls or the intimidating statues of other (probably) great toad sages from long ago, but the living monolith – who could have been statue himself with how still it was – sitting in a pool of shallow water with the word 'Sage' written upon it. He was easily the biggest frog he had ever seen in his life, and his brown weathered skin and squinted eyes spoke of his age. Or was he simply ageless? On his head sat a black professor's hat with tassels, and around his neck was a similar pearl necklace to the one Gamakichi was wearing. Only his didn't glow any particular color at this time. His mouth seemed to be frozen in a perpetual smile; an overall serene expression on its features as if trapped in some place no one could ever reach him.

"Ojiji-sama!" Gamakichi suddenly bellowed in a voice so loud, Sasuke had to slap his hands over his ears lest he go deaf. "The Uchiha kid is here!"

For a moment, the relic did not move except to keep breathing, and just when the trio assumed he was going to completely ignore them, those slits for eyes opened just a little bit wider…but not by much.

"The Uchiha kid is here," Gamakichi repeated himself. "What do you want us to do with him?"

It was a slow (almost tedious) process, but the Ogama Sennin lifted his left index finger to point toward Sasuke.

"Come…closer…" he invited in a voice that was as loud as it was wise and ancient.

Sasuke took a step forward, finally aware of the slight tremble in his knees. He wasn't afraid in as much as in awe of who he was standing before, and when he stopped, the finger motioned for him to come closer still.

"You are curious," the sage rasped kindly. "Your curiosity to know everything…the truth behind certain things…"

It held up his hand when Sasuke was barely inches away from the pool of oil.

"You wish to know more," the sage stated.

"Yes," Sasuke replied; his voice sounded distant and disembodied; as if he were not the one actually speaking. "I want to know the truth. I want to know about him."

"You might not like what you see, young one," the sage replied. "What you might see…might determine your prophecy."

"I don't care," Sasuke replied defiantly. "I'm tired of the secrets from everyone. I need to know why he's the way he is! You can tell me, can't you?"

"Why not ask him yourself?"

"Because he won't tell me the truth or he'll keep things away from me. If I could…if I could…"

He formed tight fists and squeezed his eyes shut; the sudden overwhelming rush of emotions nearly making him weak with its intensity. "If I could go back in time and see it all…I would."

"Would you now?" the sage replied; his eyes widening even more and this time with some expression that was not lost on his subjects though Sasuke missed it. "If I could grant you that wish…what good would it do?"

"I want to understand him better," Sasuke replied without hesitating.

"But is it wise to pry into another's life without his permission?"

"…I know...I know it's wrong, but I feel it's the only way I can reach him. How can I help him without _knowing_ him?"

Sasuke looked up with an expression that was enough to have the sage even more intrigued. Was it the earnest determination or stubborn resolve in the youngling's face? He did not know, but what he did know was that this child of the cursed clan was unwilling to yield.

"So be it," he finally replied with an even wider smile. "Your wish will be granted. However, know that where you are going, you cannot be seen or heard. You are only going to observe and whatever you glean from your experience will determine your fate. Choose wisely when the time comes."

Sasuke felt his heart leap as the enormity of what he was about to do - of _what_ he was risking to do - finally sunk in. He wondered if it was too late to change his mind, but as he watched that webbed finger approach him, Sasuke realized that he had _always_ wanted this from the moment he met Naruto. He had always _wanted_ to be a part of this man's life in some way, and if it meant intruding into the most personal details of his past, then so be it.

_I'll suffer your wrath later, Naruto, so please forgive me for what I'm about to do,_ Sasuke thought as he felt the heavy drop of oil pressed against his forehead and the immediate wave of weariness to wash over him.

He was suddenly falling fast, and though a part of him was sure he'd hit his head against the stones below and die, nothing of the sort happened. Instead, it appeared as if the world was rushing right past him at an alarming rate. He could vaguely see objects (modern people, homes, cars dissolving into simpler patterns, clothing, shacks, more forests), hear the sounds (from the cacophony of trains, planes and automobiles to the soothing _clip-clop_ of horses on dirt roads), even the smells seemed to change from the stench of modernized pollution to the less toxic air of an era long forgotten -

_(I'm falling back in time…literally)_

He would have laughed at how clichéd it was, but just as suddenly as it started, it ended rather abruptly with his breath catching hard in his throat as if sucker-punched in the gut.

He blinked hard and looked around him slowly.

_(where…am I?)_

He was lying on something hard and rather uncomfortable, and as he lifted himself unto his elbows, he noticed it was nothing more than a straw mat upon a dusty floor. On closer inspection, he was in a tiny rundown shack, which had only enough room for his straw mat and the small wrought iron pot hanging above dying embers. Sasuke reached for the pot, for his stomach suddenly growled with hunger, but there was nothing inside but a tiny bit of watery thin soup, which he lapped up anyway.

It wasn't until he was licking his fingers, did he notice that he was no longer dressed in his modern day attire of jeans and shirt. He was in a drab, gray yukata which was torn in several places, while his underwear was nothing more than a cloth folded to make a rough tong that was quite uncomfortable (and embarrassing). On his cold feet were a pair of worn straw slippers, which didn't do much considering he could still feel gravel and sand on his soles anyway. There was an old _katana_ lying next to him, and just as he was about to investigate the weapon a little more, he stiffened at the sound of low voices outside the shack. Sasuke rose to his feet unsteadily; his heart thumping hard in his chest.

He crept toward the door of the shack and looked out – through a splintered piece of wood - with a wary eye.

There were two men whispering to themselves, each with funny straw hats he had seen in history books with cloth bags draped over their shoulders. They would look toward the shack and then huddle together in serous conversation, and Sasuke now had no doubt they were making plans to take him down.

_(but what the fuck did I do?)_

Panic filling his insides – for reasons unbeknownst to him for hadn't the toad sage said no one could see or hear him? – he dove for his _katana_, attached it to his hip (more like tightening the sash around his waist to hold it in place) and began to sneak out through the back door before the two men could notice he was gone. It wasn't until he was deep into the forest and sure he was out of sight, did he finally relax tense muscles.

"Phew. Close one. Might as well wash up a little," he said aloud, only his voice didn't sound like its usual tone. It was a lot older, more 'bouncy', and the language somewhat archaic and 'stiff'.

_(wait a minute…)_

Still he continued to saunter toward a river, whistling happily beneath his breath, and soon began to peel out of his clothes – tong undergarments included – with absolutely no shame, considering it was broad daylight and anyone was likely to see him naked.

_(wait…wait a minute here…what's going on…)_

He'd have only a second to notice the reflection in the water before he dove into the cool depths to cleanse his grime-caked skin. However, it was more than enough to have the teenager frozen in stupefied silence at the enormity of the situation.

_(I…I don't fucking believe it) _

He had gotten his wish in more ways than he could have possibly imagined, for that shimmering reflection belonged to a certain blond young man, whose expression wasn't quite as hardened and cynical as it would eventually become two hundred years from now.

It was a shocking thing to comprehend, but a reality he knew he'd have to accept whether he liked it or not.

He was now Uzumaki Naruto, and the year was 1813.

* * *

**Notes:** Do I smell a possible Madara/Naruto pairing coming up? Methinks so! Hah!


	8. 07: Sienna

**Notes:** Oh dear. Here we go again. Once I get into a story, I tend to write my fingers off. I was hoping to get Naruto's story done in one chapter, but it would be an injustice to his character, so this is just the first part that lays the foundation for his future.

Warnings? Lots of Madara in this (because I love that sadistic asshole) and his shenanigans with Naruto. I tried not to make the 'scenes' too graphic (saving those for later), but don't read with the kiddies in the room anyway.

Enjoy! And as always, your feedback/comments are very much appreciated.

**P.P.S:** And because I know some readers tend to skim/skip through scenes because their favorite characters don't show up, I'll advice you not to. Some things are revealed in here that will sorta make sense for what's happening in the future.

* * *

**07- Sienna**

_(I don't want to see this)_

To close one's eyes mentally – can such a thing be done?

Unfortunately, he realizes all too quickly that it is an impossible task. His 'curse' is to _see_ it _all_; to look through the eyes of the man - he now considers a mentor - at a world he once knew. He is to _feel_ and _experience_ it all no matter how dangerous it might become. His 'curse' is to live (trapped!) within the body of this man, and his inner effort to 'look away' from what he already witnesses is a futile struggle that mercilessly torments him.

_(oh God…)_

He can only stare helplessly as his (Naruto's) hands run down a toned physique that he would never have imagined seeing in the present world. His skin is a delicious hue of light caramel; evidence of the sun's favor upon him. And if the only visible hint of paleness comes from the lines formed by the uncomfortable undergarment, it is clear that Naruto has no problem displaying himself in the nude when he deems fit.

Still this body is not without its imperfections; for there are faint bruises on his knuckles (a fist fight perhaps?) and his fingernails look uneven as if he had been biting them to the quick. Familiar strong hands scoop up more water from the river to splash upon his skin, a barely audible wince escaping his lips as fingertips trace over the fading (yet ugly) purple contusion on his left ribcage. Despite this, other minute sensations creep in; the expected hardening of pink-hued nipples each time it comes in contact with the cool liquid, the low coil of pleasure to form in the pit of his stomach every time he moves his legs and the river responds with gentle wet licks against his oh-so-sensitive nether region.

He hums a tuneless song and allows his hand to slide beneath the surface, and when he begins the perfectly normal routine of washing his private parts, Sasuke feels himself die a little more inside. There's nothing 'odd' about this. There should be nothing 'wrong' about this, for he does it himself when he takes a bath or shower at home. It's perfectly normal for all males to wash themselves, and yet he burns at the familiar, yet unfamiliar, sensation of fondling (a bit longer than necessary in his humble opinion) twin sacs until he's sure they're clean enough. His pleasurable nightmare continues with the inevitable; the realization that those fingers are about to slide up and down the swollen cock in motions that has Naruto biting back an involuntary groan.

_(oh dear God…please stop…don't do this now)_

But his vision fades with Naruto's lashes fluttering shut and the fingers getting a little bolder…more definitive…its objective clear at this point. Moistened lips part to expel short breaths of air, every now and then a low gasp is released to match each masterful stroke. He knows what's bound to get him off (it is his body after all), and when the slick finger of his left hand slowly finds its way to that hidden, tiny puckered opening behind, all bets are off as a shot of pleasure so potent, nearly sends his (their) knees buckling. His gasp becomes a low moan as he pushes in as far as he can go. His right hand jerks unevenly around his cock, and yet he dares himself to go even further. He withdraws and this time returns with two; wondering just how far he can go (his personal best was at three) and how long he can make it last. He bites hard on his lower lip. He doesn't want to come just yet. He wants to prolong this moment; to sear this gradual swell of ecstasy that seems to be wrenched from every pore in his quivering body, within his mind. For he knows it's a rare opportunity to really enjoy it without the pressure of pleasing another.

"Aah…ah…fuck…"

His voice sounds like a sob; a plea for he's at his breaking point. His body is taut; that beautiful physique arched like a golden carving from the gods. His right hand is a blur; eyes squeezed shut; firm muscles squeezing against wet flesh. His toes curl. His heart thunders and roars with a tremendous rush of blood to the head.

_(fuck!)_

He explodes with a final gasped cry to the heavens; his entire body a shuddering mass of satiation, which has him almost drowning as he splashes back to earth. His fingers are sticky with his seed, but they wash away just as quickly; though he doesn't fail to notice the thick white evidence mingling with the clearer fluid. He sighs in content and feels he can remain floating like this forever, for the sky had never looked so blue, the air has never smelled so fresh, the world has never looked so –

"Beautiful as always."

Lashes, which have been growing heavier with weariness, fly open at the sound of the amused deep voice. He splashes up to tread water again; his heart a thudding drum in his chest for a whole other reason. A trembling hand reaches up to wipe his face as he finally notices the shadowed figure sitting on the bank and right upon his discarded clothes. Just as sudden as his shock, he is unable to stop the cold lump of fear to drop in the pit of his stomach; though he is angry that it is a fear laced with a helpless desire he's struggled so long to eliminate to no avail.

And can anyone really blame him for his feelings? After all, knowing you were desired by one of the most prominent figures in the land is something to brag about. Naruto just wished it wasn't this particular bastard.

_(even after all these years)_

He curses the day he laid eyes on Uchiha Madara.

And for Sasuke - who is still struggling to come to grips with such an intense spiritual, and intimate experience - gasps in disbelief as the name filters through Naruto's thoughts to his.

Uchiha…Madara? An ancestor of his?

_Impossible!_

* * *

And yet there he was in the flesh from God knows where.

He sat crossed legged upon Naruto's clothes, with an elbow resting upon his thigh to cradle his chin as he watched on with an expression that was a cross between lust and dark amusement. His features held that familiar 'look' that was exclusive to the Uchiha – a clan notoriously known for its exceptionally attractive people. Though there were slight bags of fatigue beneath his eyes, they still didn't deter from the dangerous beauty each orb was capable of displaying especially when they had the tendency to change hues to a warm red whenever he became excited. They held a wicked intelligence Naruto had been firsthand privy to, but it was that massive mane of thick, black hair which fell to his waist – that was (just one of) his weakness. He couldn't help the flood of color to fill his cheeks as he recalled the last time he had run his fingers through them and…

_(what the hell am I thinking about now?!)_

He growled and took a step back as if afraid of getting any closer or where his thoughts were leading him.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked through clenched teeth. "I thought you were now stationed in Nagoya?"

"I missed you too much," came the quick reply that didn't help Naruto's disposition.

He idly wondered if it was possible to blush oneself to death. God, he hated this guy.

_(and yet…)_

"Don't I get a welcome hug, my love?" came the husky complaint. "I mean after that sinful display -"

"Just how long have you been there watching, you goddamn sick pervert?"

Madara chuckled and shrugged broad shoulders; allowing the sleeve of the well-made navy kimono to slide off his right shoulder. It revealed the wad of bandages around his upper arm, and as the sleeve fell even lower still, more bandages were seen around his torso. Naruto frowned at the sight, but said nothing. He was getting chilly; the earlier high from pleasuring himself now fading quickly, although it would have taken wild horses for to admit that the idea of Madara watching him all this time was actually…

"Really now, my dearest," the older man cajoled with a mock pout. "Surely you aren't going to ignore me? I've done quite well controlling myself, and I need you to take care of the little problem you've created."

To emphasize his point, he finally unfolded his legs to spread them apart a little, allowing Naruto to see the obvious bulge which had formed between them.

The blond gritted his teeth and formed clenched fists at his sides. He would do his best to ignore the sudden heat to fill him. He would ignore how his heart suddenly seemed to be beating to its own wild rhythm. He would tell himself that he hadn't missed the asshole; that for the past few months while he had wandered around like a lost sheep, some nights had been spent pining for him –

_(despite everything)_

"I'm not doing it," he said aloud.

"Oooh?" Madara raised his brows as if shocked and tapped his magnificent _katana_ lying beside him absently. Naruto was quick to notice that his sword was also now in the other man's possession as if protecting them, but he knew better. If he didn't do as Madara asked…

"Let me go," he demanded, though it came out as anything but. He knew he was going to lose this fight anyway, and he hated the way it made him sound. Desperate and needy.

"I've traveled a long way," Madara stated quietly. His dark eyes glinted with a hint of impatience now. "And what's the first thing I hear when I return? You've been getting yourself in all sorts of trouble. Isn't it enough that I keep saving your sorry ass each and every time? Even Izuna is at his limits."

Naruto's jaw worked, but he kept stubbornly silent. Madara sighed and held up Naruto's sword as if in offering.

"Remember who saved you from the gallows five years ago, Uzumaki Naruto, and who has saved you from death so many times since then."

Naruto's lips curled into a sneer. "Just because you kiss the shogun's ass doesn't mean you have to keep using that over me all the time. I know damn well just how many times you've saved me, and each time you make me pay by using my goddamn body whenever and however you want. Aren't you sick of it already?"

"I can never get sick of you and your body. You know that," came the response, so unexpectedly tender, Naruto was helpless to stop the flush to his features. He struggled to maintain his fury and displeasure at this unholy relationship they had, and yet –

_(I still want…)_

"You still fascinate me, Naruto," Madara was saying, and to Naruto's dismay, was now rising to his feet to wade into the river with deliberate steps; the _katana_ and eventually the kimono being discarded to reveal the hardened body beneath.

Naruto moaned in misery.

_(please…don't come any closer…I beg you…)_

"From the moment I saw you," Madara continued huskily; dark eyes holding pained blue ones prisoner, unrelenting, almost suffocating with its intensity. "I knew you were something special."

"You…you keep saying that," Naruto whispered hoarsely.

It really did feel as if this man was hypnotizing him; that if he kept staring into those beautiful dark eyes all his secrets would be exposed, and that no matter how many times he tried to run away…to escape this fate…it was going to be impossible. Madara had him tangled in his web of sin and decadence, and even as he felt those strong (yet somewhat cold) fingers wrap around his neck, Naruto couldn't find the willpower to pull away.

"I've missed you, my dearest," Madara moaned against his lips (a hint of a kiss) and into his ear; his warm breath sending shivers of helpless desire down his spine. And when the sensitive lobe was caught between his teeth, Naruto was unable to control his breathless cry of resignation.

He dug his finger nails into the scarred back and finally gave himself into temptation.

Such would be his damned fate when it came to the men of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

A month later, he was 'free' to do as he pleased; only because Madara had been called out of town again, and Naruto was no longer kept 'prisoner' in his opulent home.

He was almost ashamed to step outside with all the mementos Madara had been so nice enough to leave behind on his body. Though he felt he ought to be glad the sadistic bastard was considerate to leave them in places that weren't so visible (well except for his wrists which were still raw from straining against the ropes he had been bound with). Madara had insisted on leaving near painful kiss marks upon his inner thighs, but the worst would have to be the bites underneath his arms and upon his neck. He still didn't and couldn't understand why Madara hadn't gotten over his strange fetish of sucking his blood - a routine that started two years ago - and despite Naruto asking over and over why he felt it necessary to go that far, he got no real response for his pestering. Madara would either feign sleep or skip the subject all together.

He absently rubbed his neck, which was hidden from public view with a black wool scarf, and bit his lower lip in thought.

_(strange indeed)_

At least he had cleaner clothes and looked much more decent than he was before his demanding lover/master returned, and with the extra cash tucked in his kimono, Naruto felt he could at least enjoy himself for a while. Hell, if he was lucky, Madara's trip would keep him away for the rest of the year.

Still, he hated to admit that a part of him did miss being in the older man's presence, for despite his overbearing, arrogant, and temperamental exterior, Madara could actually reveal a tender side when you least expected it. It was in the way he was sometimes simply content to caress Naruto's hair and face while he read through the many scrolls of important government documents in the warm confines of his (their) bedroom, or offer to wash the blond's back while they took a bath, or cuddle with Naruto after another passionate session as if afraid to let him go.

That was the side of Madara he loved – the one whose smile could make his heart flutter a million times over, and who could call out his name in a way that made him want to submit to his every whim. It was that Madara he loved still, though it had been hard to feel that way when he was first 'kidnapped' at the age of sixteen.

Well perhaps kidnapped was too strong a word. More like sworn into a verbal contract he was never going to wheedle his way out of.

Five years ago, he had joined a band of miscreants; a ruthless gang of _ronin_ hell bent on robbing anything and everything belonging to the elite _samurai_ of the Shogunate. Their aim was to attack the homes of most of the high-ranking government officials, and being an impressionable kid, Naruto had bought into their cries for arms against the greedy hounds willing to steal from the poor to fatten their coffers. He should know considering he was nothing more than a church rat himself.

_(and let's not forget the other things…)_

Those were the things he would rather not remember, and still they'd plague him as he wandered around the countryside with the _ronin_; praying that this _thing_ inside of him wouldn't break free especially when he was provoked. He tried to keep to himself and to do as he was told, and when he was mocked for not being too good with the sword, he devoted himself to practicing long into the wee hours of the morning until his palms bled with the effort. He knew he still wasn't an expert with the _katana_, but he was determined to do his share to help his band of brothers, and what better way than to show his other non-threatening skills? He knew he was incredibly fast, and could outrun even the fittest of the men older than him. His small frame was useful for getting into tight spaces, and he was usually used as bait to distract guards on duty while the _ronin_ did their job.

For a few months, they were successful with their raids and his initial feelings of queasiness at the unnecessary murders that took place soon became a routine that was second nature. He tried to justify seeing the decapitations and stabbings as poetic justice for they all truly deserved it. However, it still bothered him a little to witness the senseless raping of the women (and some men) as if to add insult to injury. Whenever those happened, he would creep away to hide until it was all over.

Every good raid came with exuberant celebration; sometimes nights spent drinking _sake_ until he passed out, or being taken to the red light district, where he would eventually lose his virginity to a rather doll-like (and emotionless) whore. It would also be the first time he garnered the interest of other men, due to his slender frame and rather striking features. Here in the city, he was considered exotic, and many a time had he noticed several lecherous samurai ogle at him shamelessly with the desire to possess him. It was his 'whiskers' which earned him the nickname _'chiisa na kitsune'_ among his gang mates. He secretly loathed it, but dared not tell it to their faces.

He would suffer the teasing for it really was nothing compared to the life he had lived before meeting them. How could he explain to them the pain and fear to fill him whenever he noticed the icy stares of hate and loathing for his unique features? That he had come from a place where warmth (from anyone and anything) had been impossible to achieve, where no one seemed willing to acknowledge his existence, and when they did, it was to hiss, back away, or flee in terror.

_/Get away from us, you spawn of the Devil!/_

_/You have brought nothing but bad luck to this town!/_

Chased away when he dared to walk the streets; with sticks and stones and kicks and shoves. While other children laughed and adults scorned. When he couldn't understand why he was being treated so badly, and would dare to tug on the hem of the _daimyo's_ clothes, begging for food…some form of compassion. Forgiveness for whatever sin he had committed. He was only a child. He did not comprehend, but the reaction was still the same. A loathing so potent, it warped the samurai's features; a _katana_ raised- its blade glinting beneath the mid-morning sun. It was poised for his neck. It would take him out if he remained there. He would die like a dog on these streets, and so he fled with an anguished cry. Never to be 'seen' again.

For years he remained hidden in the mountains, choosing to live amongst the trees and beasts, for they were at least more lenient with him and could tolerate his presence without judgment. His only venture to civilization was to steal food or clothing to sustain his life; though he wished for death so many times especially during the coldest of winters.

Hence, he considered it fate when this band of merry criminals trashed through his hideout, that hot summer day, and its leader took to him immediately.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a new member, men," he had bellowed with a warm smile. "Come with us, young fox, and we will give you a much better life than this."

For the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to be in a 'family'. There was camaraderie among these guys that he had never experienced before, and knowing that despite everything, they would stand by him and protect him; filled him with such happiness, it was impossible to put into words. The icing on the cake was knowing that the leader did actually consider him as a baby brother, and went above and beyond his call of duty to protect his dear _'chii-chan'_. Naruto, in turn, would come to love and cherish Hiromi-san so much, that it was a devastating blow to him when he was eventually captured and beheaded by the Shogun's police in a public execution.

They had been betrayed by someone within the gang, and though Naruto was inconsolable for days at the loss of the one true person he had loved, what happened next was even worse.

The gang was in complete disarray.

The next-in-command deserted them without warning, causing the others to try to escape the clutches of the determined police force, ironically led by the Uchiha clan. Naruto could still remember trying to flee with the aid of the darkness; hiding within empty shacks during the day and choosing to travel by night. However, after almost two weeks with little food or water, Naruto was eventually captured at the outskirts of the city.

_/Filthy brat! Don't know how you still have the energy to kick and scream when you're nothing but stick and bones!/_

Even now, he still shudders at the memory of being stripped down to his undergarments; his legs and hands bound with thick ropes that dug into his skin and made them raw as he was hung from the rafters of the large storage barn (or torture chamber) for endless hours. When the first burning sting of the whip tore through his flesh, his howl of pain was unlike anything he'd ever given before. He told himself he could deal with the punishment; that he had suffered through worse and he would get through this no matter what. However, with every powerful lash and the metallic taste filling his mouth, he became weaker…

_(and the thing inside stronger…enraged…darker…)_

…unable to hang on until he passed out and was awoken with a douse of brine that worsened the angry welts all over his body. Blood flowed freely from broken flesh, and even as he struggled to control his emotions, he could still feel it; the dark rage bubbling within that threatened to spill out in a rush. He knew what was going to happen if he gave in, and yet when he saw his torturer approach with yet another whip being wrapped around his hand, Naruto finally snapped.

_(at last!)_

He couldn't tell you exactly what happened, but all he could remember was suddenly bolting out of tje burning building for his dear life. Not caring how many innocents were affected by his sudden display of inhuman strength.

And still they chased.

_[Don't let him get away! Catch that son-of-a-bitch! He must be arrested!]_

Fear and yet hysteria seized him in a vice-like grip. He heard the roar of the ocean below and he contemplated running…running…running right off and into…

"Whoa there, young man. Don't go doing something you're going to regret."

Strong arms – from seemingly nowhere – wrapped around his waist and yanked him back with so much force; he was lifted off his feet in one swift move. The first thing to cross his mind was just how strong this man was, and secondly, just how much hair he had. However, it wasn't until he found himself staring into those dark eyes filled with unspoken secrets, would Naruto finally feel himself unwilling to fight any longer. He would eventually pass out in exhaustion, only to awaken to drifts and bits of conversation that went a little something like:

"…fire you say?"

"…can't explain it…everything just went up in flames…"

"…boy was not hurt at all?"

"You saw him…hardly a scratch…"

"I wouldn't call those welts and wounds a scratch. You overstepped your boundaries with him….will be under my custody from now on…"

And that was that.

He would awaken, fully, a few days later to the warmth and comfort of a real bed, and Madara silently studying him as if he were a unique specimen.

Naruto's initial reaction had been to run away in fear, for he now recognized who the man was (having seen the famous samurai from afar a few times in the past). To think that he was actually in the presence of Uchiha Madara – considered to be the most talented yet youngest man to be designated as head of the military police…!

_(I'm definitely dead now)  
_

"Don't be afraid," came the surprisingly gentle words laced with a small smile. "You can worry less about being hunted down by the police now. We've come to an agreement of sorts."

"…huh?"

Madara, who was kneeling beside the bed all this time, reached out to caress Naruto's cheek as if unable to control himself. At the blond's visible shudder, his handsome features fell as if disappointed. "You will no longer be hunted by the police," he repeated. "You are now under my personal protection, Naruto."

"…how do you know my name?"

There was a mysterious quirk of his lips and his eyes seemed to darken with malevolent intent before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared. "I am the police, remember? It is my job to know the names of every criminal that crosses my path, and you must not forget that you are just that…a criminal who has to pay his dues."

"What do you want me to do?"

He had visions of being made to work in the mines or mountains digging up rocks for days on end, but at the soft chuckle and another tender caress of his cheek, Madara simply replied enigmatically.

"Oh, you'll see, my dearest one. You'll see."

Madara kept his word, for after almost six months of having Naruto as his personal manservant – simply doing nothing but chores around the house and running errands – the young samurai was finally ready to claim his reward.

It was Naruto's first time with a man, and he had hoped his last. Nothing about it had been pleasurable for he could remember kicking, screaming, scratching and crying out in horrified pain as he was taken rather roughly until something thick and warm coated his most intimate of places. As blood and semen trickled between his thighs and onto the sheets, Naruto felt he would never be whole again. Madara had broken something inside of him, yet managed to awaken a perverted desire to experience more of this pain and residual pleasure.

When it was finally over, he remembered Madara lifting his unresisting body into the bath; washing him tenderly and promising to be a little gentler next time, for he had been holding back all these months and simply couldn't control himself. He showered Naruto with kisses reserved for lovers, tended to his wounds and left him alone for a week after that to heal. The second time around, it was less painful but still not something he could get used to. Though he was less animated and combative, he still didn't respond in a way that pleased his lover. Naruto wondered if it was better for him to just be sent to the mountains instead of having to deal with this night after night, but it appeared Madara had other plans.

He began to woo Naruto, much to the blond's embarrassment.

Madara's trips to different towns would earn him gifts in the form of the sweetest (and most expensive) candy treats, the finest silk kimonos, or rare souvenirs especially those bought from the Dutch foreigners. He hated to admit that he enjoyed being spoiled, and that seeing Madara smile like an idiot when he was pleased with any particular gift made him feel 'funny' inside. In return, he'd receive a tender kiss on the cheek or forehead or a gentle squeeze of his hand. He never made any overt sexual advances, and for the rest of the year, Madara kept his distance – at least in the bedroom.

Naruto, who had initially appreciated the gesture and now felt more comfortable about going to sleep without being pounced on, began to feel a little…well…_lonely_. It got worse when he learned, from the other servants, that Madara had begun visiting the red light district more often to satisfy himself. Rumor was even spreading that he had found someone new – a much prettier young man to keep him pleased.

_(is that so?)_

Jealousy gnawed at his insides like a parasite, though he tried not to reveal it to the older man. Instead, he set about doing his best to garner Madara's interest again. He was more diligent during the day; making sure his master's office space was neat and tidy, that his tea and snacks were brought on time and that he was at Madara's beck and call should he be needed. He would wash and prepare himself every night, making sure he dressed in the fine kimonos his master bought for him. He even made an attempt to learn how to play the _shamisen_, though he gave up after realizing he sounded like a drunken man and was probably annoying his partner with the racket he was making. If Madara noticed Naruto's extra attention, he did not acknowledge it overtly. All he would do was to pat the boy on his head and thank him for a job well done.

After a month of this, Naruto finally had enough.

"Do you want me or not?" he eventually snapped impatiently one night while Madara was yet again buried over his documents.

The officer had looked up with a bemused expression; dark eyes taking in the trembling figure loosely draped in a lovely pastel kimono. It brought out the blue of Naruto's eyes and for a moment his breath caught at how exquisite the young man was.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" he asked politely. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Naruto growled; angry to feel the tears forming in his eyes. _Damn it to hell and back._ "You're getting tired of me, aren't you? I annoy you, don't I?"

"Naruto -"

"You know what I am, don't you? Someone told you what I really am, didn't they?"

Something unreadable and dark flashed within Madara's eyes, but he said nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, unaware of how majestic the posture made him appear to be. "It's all right if you find me irritating," he stated with words that shook with passion. "But you're just going to have to get used to it. I have no plans to change who I am just because you don't like me any longer. I'm sorry I can't be as pure and untainted as the slut you keep going to see over there!"

Madara sighed. "You're raving like a lunatic, Naruto. Go to bed. It's been a long day for both of us and…"

And whatever else he might have said was quickly lost in the oh-so-pleasurable and delightful sensation of warm, trembling inexperienced lips pressed hard against his. Naruto's slender arms snaked around his neck and held on tightly; the salt of his tears mingling with the sweet taste of their saliva as tongues met hungrily. Someone growled and Naruto felt the strong arm around his waist to lift him upon powerful thighs now spread apart…an open invitation if he dared.

When they finally pulled apart for air, it was for fevered gazes to collide as foreheads met gently in silent understanding.

"You drive me to my breaking point, Naruto. You know that, don't you?" Madara groaned as the boy sucked on his fingers to begin preparing himself as his master had taught him so many nights ago.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" came the husky broken words against his gazelle-like neck.

"Anything you wish," Naruto whispered as he slowly impaled himself with a soft sigh of relief albeit slight pain after being deprived for so long. He buried his fingers into the thick mane of hair, pressed his face against the soft tresses, inhaled greedily of that intoxicating scent and began to move his hips.

_(oh God yes)_

"I'm all yours…"

* * *

He smiled absently at the pretty girl who served him yet another plate of delicious dango, so lost in his thoughts he couldn't even remembering ordering the first one. Either way, the sweet dumplings upon his tongue was refreshing, and washing it down with some green tea made it even better. The roadside restaurant was not busy at this time of the day, and his only companions were an old man fast asleep on the bench outside, and a mother feeding her toddler the sweet treats.

Naruto sighed and looked to the heavens, noticing the darkening clouds in the distance. Looked like it really was going to rain this evening, so he'd probably have to go back to Madara's place for the night instead of running off as he had planned. He knew Izuna, Madara's younger brother and the chief of police when big brother wasn't in town – would whine and bitch about his disappearance again, but compared to Madara, Izuna was almost a saint. Naruto had come to know just the right words to say to the younger Uchiha sibling to coax his way out of any trouble.

Speaking of darkening clouds, didn't the 'change' in their relationship start about two years ago?

Naruto sucked on the skewer absently; his gaze distant as he tried to recall just what happened.

* * *

Madara had returned from yet another of his many trips (Naruto had lost track at this point), looking more banged up than usual. His morose silence was even worse, and though Naruto had playfully teased him as he washed his back and tended to his wounds, Madara had appeared distracted and preoccupied. His performance in bed wasn't any better. He seemed to go through the motions, though something had sparked within those dark eyes at the sight of blood from the small nick made upon Naruto's wrist while clutching the headboard.

Naruto, who was still trying to catch his breath from his orgasm, could only watch with a raised brow as Madara – as if in a daze – reached for his wrist to raise it slowly to his lips.

"What are you…aaah…"

Naruto whimpered at the sudden sensation of Madara's lips upon the wound, followed by an intense sucking – as if the older man was determined to drain every drop of blood from him – which finally made Naruto cry out and try to push the other man way.

"Stop it! That hurts!"

At first Madara's crimson eyes still held that manic look of hunger within, but eventually cleared as he shook his head lightly. He blinked a few times as if to orient himself back to the present before looking at the boy clutching his bruised arm to his chest with frightened blue eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto had asked in a fearful whisper. "You've been acting strange since you came back."

"I…" Madara's jaw worked as if struggling to say something, but he seemed to be against it as he shook his head and left the room without another word. He would not return to bed that night…or the night after.

Worried that his master was sick, Naruto had done his best to try to help; offering himself and hoping the sucking episode wouldn't happen again. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. When Madara did finally agree to be with him again, he was the one to cause the wound; sharp canines breaking the skin of his left shoulder which made Naruto wince in pain. He tried to protest, but ended up whining with reluctant pleasure at the wet sensation of Madara's tongue lapping at the bite; his arms tightening around Naruto's waist as if drawing strength from the smaller frame against his. Again, he drank thirstily, low sounds of pleasure rumbling from deep within him as he took his fill. A part of Naruto was terrified of this new side to his lover, and yet he dared not tell him to stop. If this was what it took to keep Madara happy, then so be it. He could drink from him for as long as he wanted.

Or so he had thought.

It was fine with the little bites here and there, but when the dagger had come into play (watching in horror as the blade would pierce his skin in perfect straight lines), Naruto finally put his foot down by running away the very next night. He was lucky enough to escape for a few months, but Madara – who seemed to have spies every damn place – found him soon enough and he was returned bound and gagged and nearly beaten to an inch of his life by overzealous officers eager to please their boss.

Luckily the dagger was kept away for a while, but Naruto was never really comfortable in Madara's presence anyway. No matter how much the older man tried to placate and sweet-talk his way into Naruto's good graces, the blond was now more on guard, cautious, and unwilling to give in as completely as he did.

"You're not yourself," he whispered one night as they lay side-by-side; skins pleasantly flushed from an intense passionate encounter which left both parties satisfied. "Why won't you talk to me and tell me what's going on?"

For a moment, Naruto was sure he was going to be ignored, but all he saw was a sudden weariness (sadness?) within those eyes he had come to love. Madara reached out to caress his cheek, fingertips tracing the outline of each whisker reverently.

"There is a world out there," came the quiet words that were barely audible. It was as if he was speaking to himself and not his concerned lover before him. "A world out there I hope you never get to see, my dearest."

"Wha…what are you talking about? Is it your job? Is it becoming more difficult?"

Madara gave a wry smile. "Oh, you have no idea. I wish I could keep you in this house forever, my love. To protect you from what is out there, but you keep running away…giving them the ability to find you, and I will not have that."

"You're not making any sense," Naruto whispered fearfully. "Who's out there to find me besides your officers? What are you protecting me from?"

"You belong to me," Madara continued as if Naruto had never spoken at all. There was a distant expression on his visage now; an arm snaking around to pull Naruto even closer to him. "I will not let them take you away from me. You are mine. You will always be mine."

At that time, Naruto had felt a low warmth of happiness at those words, not really bothering to understand what they meant. All he knew was that Madara loved him and wanted him…

_(he's using you…using us! Open your eyes, you stupid kid!)_

…and he would stubbornly refuse to listen to that voice that was getting louder and louder within him. He wanted to continue believing in this twisted fairytale, and yet it would sometimes take Madara simply looking at him with that terrifying hunger, to send his blood running cold all over again. It was a dangerous dance now; to love him and yet fear the man at the same time. To seek solace outside of that claustrophobic home whenever Madara left town for his mysterious trips, and to return with the hope that things would have changed.

_(never again…the Madara you once knew is no longer there. Can't you see?)_

And just when he had somehow managed to convince himself to run away and never, ever, ever return to Madara again, guess who shows up to shatter the tentative wall he had built to protect himself?

_(sigh)_

* * *

"Naruto?! Oy! Is that you?!"

Naruto was jerked out his reverie; eyes widening as he recognized the grinning dark-skinned man waving and walking toward him with excitement.

"Omoi?" he called out in disbelief as he rose to his feet; almost overturning the table with how fast he moved. "You're still alive? I don't fucking believe it!"

They jumped into each other's arms in a clumsy dance/embrace, both too thrilled to be bothered at the weird looks they received from the other patrons and restaurant owners at their antics.

"I thought for sure you were dead!" Naruto cried out, while wiping the tears from his eyes.

Omoi grinned; his teeth almost too white against the tanned hue of his skin. His short white hair made him stand out even more, and he was dressed in a rather well-made black kimono – a stark contrast to the shabbier ones he used to wear while they were in Hiromi's gang. As if noticing Naruto's approving look, he spun around once and posed.

"What do you think, eh? Not too bad for a man wanted by the Bakufu, eh?"

Naruto laughed and patted his back, urging him to sit down as they both straightened out the table. Omoi was only a year older than him, and though they hadn't really been tight friends back then, Omoi was one of the few who didn't tease him as much. They both enjoyed doing the same things actually, and whenever there was a down time for the gang, Omoi would either take him fishing or try to teach him how to use his sword. He was a terrible teacher though, for he had the tendency to talk a lot or get lost in his thoughts for hours at a time.

As he ordered himself (and Naruto) more plates of dango, he regaled the blond about how he and two other gang members had hidden in the bowels of the home of a merchant dealer for a few months. It was hard times for them, but the merchant was able to pull some strings and finally got them on a boat heading for Okinawa. They survived by working as fishermen for a while, before the life of crime came beckoning again; this time dealing with shipment of cargo from one side of the country to the other.

"It's a great job," Omoi said earnestly, though his voice was lowered as he leaned over the table to stare intensely at his companion. "We work at night mostly, usually gunning for the foreign ships with their fancy weapons and gunpowder, fine wine, perfumes, linen and let's not even talk about the money they hoard on those things." He whistled and downed the rest of his tea in a gulp, took a deep breath, belched and grinned at his silent friend. "I guess its fate that brought us together again, my friend, because I was just thinking the other day of just how useful you'd be for some of our missions…"

Naruto was already shaking his head with a small wistful smile. "Nah…I'm through with that, my brother. I don't think I'm cut out to be a common thief anymore."

Omoi smirked and raised a brow. "I guess the rumors are true then."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What rumors?"

"That you've become Uchiha Madara's bitch."

Naruto turned crimson and glared at the smug grin on the other man's face. "That's a lie," he hissed beneath his breath. "I'm no longer with him."

"Oh really? Then come with me right now," Omoi taunted. "Take up your _katana_ and follow me, Uzumaki Naruto. Prove me wrong."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists on his lap. The offer was tempting, so very tempting, and he could almost feel the wind in his air and the tangy scent of the sea filling his senses – or maybe it was just Omoi who made him feel this way. He stared at his friend, seeing the robust happiness he seemed to exude.

_(and what do I have to show for myself after all these years? Nothing but more dark and shameful secrets I can never reveal to anyone)_

"Maybe you need some time to think," Omoi offered amiably. "But you better think quickly. Our ship leaves tonight for Edo. We have a big operation there in a few weeks, so let me know when you decide."

Naruto nodded slowly; his mind still whirling with endless possibilities. This was his chance, wasn't it? Madara was already a day away into his journey. Izuna posed no threat to him, so why not? Why not take this opportunity to really free himself from Madara's power over him?

"You have until the midnight hour, my friend," Omoi was saying as he rose to his feet. "If I do not see you at the docks by then, we will leave without you. Though I won't say I won't be disappointed if you choose to remain in this damned town, so I really hope you make the right choice. See you around, my friend."

He left with a two-fingered wave over his shoulder, leaving Naruto to stare after him until he was nothing more than a speck in the horizon. For a long moment, he remained frozen on the bench, the conflicting thoughts on what he ought to do nearly driving him insane. It wasn't until the first heavy drops of rain to fall from the heavens, did he finally rouse himself out of his daydream to survey his surroundings. The restaurant owners and their lovely daughter were running around trying to close down the windows and protect their furniture from getting wet.

Dreading getting soaked himself, Naruto managed to haggle with the old man for his umbrella, and ended up shelling out three _ryō_ – pretty steep for the pathetic looking thing - but at least it would protect him a little.

Grumbling beneath his breath, he began the jog to Madara's home, though Omoi's invitation still buzzed around his head incessantly. To go to Edo…how tempting. He had always wanted to visit that place, and though he had begged Madara a few times in the past to take him there, his lover had always declined with some random excuse or another.

_Just for a while._ _I'll just go this time…see what the fuss is about and return before getting into more trouble,_ Naruto thought as he approached the center of town where its narrow streets were almost deserted. The rain was now a downpour and visibility was next to impossible. He could hardly walk without the fear of tripping over himself and falling flat onto the muddy road.

He winced as a sudden gust of wind caused the umbrella to twist its way inside out, and try as he might to force it back into shape, it snapped in two and was torn out of his hands.

"Fuck!" he cursed in frustration, throwing his hands over his head (as if that would help) and darting into the nearest lit building, which luckily turned out to be an inn. He apologized profusely to the innkeeper – a wizened woman with too much makeup on her features – and reassured her he was simply staying until the rain stopped. Besides, he couldn't afford to spend any more money today. He doubted that stingy bastard (Izuna) would spare anymore.

"You stay in here," the hostess was saying as she ushered Naruto into a small room – probably the cheapest – with only a low table and a plain large pillow available. There wasn't even a damn futon to lay down in, and he was quick to give her the middle finger once the screen door was slammed shut behind her.

Pouting, he slumped on his stomach and closed his eyes, the heavy yet steady _pitter-patter_ of raindrops on the roof, nearly lulling him to sleep. He wasn't sure, but he felt he might have been dreaming when he began to hear the rising voices in the room beside him. He lifted weary lashes and tried to change positions on the uncomfortable floor, wishing the bastards next door would shut up already.

However, just as he was about to drift back into fitful sleep, the familiar timbre of a voice he was sure ought to be miles away, had him lifting his lashes again quickly.

_(huh? can't be…just hearing things…)_

And yet there was no mistaking it. Call it a lover's intuition or just having heard that voice so many times in the past, it was almost like a subtle calling to his innermost carnal desires. He sat up and moved closer to the thin screen wall ; straining to catch what was going on.

"…cannot do this…"

"…tell me…how…not here…"

_Shit._ _Don't understand a damn thing,_ Naruto mused in frustration. He had no idea why he felt it necessary to listen in to their conversation, but he knew if he didn't satisfy his curiosity on who the familiar voice belonged to, he was never going to sleep for the rest of the night. With a grunt of determination, he crawled on all fours toward the screen door leading to the verandah. He knew he was likely to incur the wrath of the inn hostess if the rain got indoors, but Naruto was too far gone in his quest to care. He stepped – with bare feet – unto the wet patio and closed the door quickly behind him.

"I must be insane," he chattered as the cold seeped into his flesh, while tiptoeing toward the next room with his back pressed against the wall behind him. Luckily, the verandah connected both rooms and all he had to do was crouch and not garner their attention. The rain continued to pelt him mercilessly, but as he dared to crane his neck to look into the well lit room, his breath caught in his throat and he nearly fell off and into the garden at the sight before him.

_(it's…impossible! It can't be! He's supposed to be in Osaka!)_

But how couldn't it be? Who else in the world had that familiar long mane of black hair he had kissed and caressed and worshipped a million times over? Who else had indulged in his hair fetish and would sometimes wrap said hair around him like a cloth, both giggling like children at the ticklish sensation even as he found himself getting terribly aroused at the heavenly silkiness of those locks on his skin?

Naruto slapped his cheeks hard to gather himself, and squinted against the rain to see who else was in the room.

Madara, of course, with his back to him. Izuna on his left with his profile looking agitated, and two other strange men he had never seen before dressed in the finest of kimonos. One of them looked positively regal, with long straight black hair that fell to his waist and a frown on handsome features that were trained squarely on Madara. The other had shaggy white hair. His eyes seemed to glow a dull maroon, and his handsome features (almost similar to the dark-haired man at his side) was adorned with three red markings to give him a distinct look. His expression was just as annoyed, and with his arms folded across his chest, it appeared as if the two strangers were not too pleased with whatever Madara was telling them.

"…you know he belongs to us," the dark-haired one was saying. "Keeping him as your personal plaything does not help anyone, Madara."

"And giving him to you wolves is the best solution?" Madara sneered. "I don't think so, Hashirama. Go back to your region and leave us be. It will be a cold day in Hell before I hand him over to you vultures."

"The _biju_ was created to help defeat the Malevolents," Hashirama replied tightly. "It was a power created for good, not to feed your personal cravings. Do you think we have not noticed your increase in strength the past few battles?"

"I do not know what you speak of -"

"Do not think we are fools," the white-haired one finally spoke in a tone that was anything but patient. "You have displayed skills you never possessed before and it all started the moment you realized how you could access his power."

Izuna, who had been listening to all this with widening eyes glanced at his brother in dismay. He shook his head slowly as if trying not to believe what he was hearing. "It's not true," he began in a small voice. "My brother would never do something like that."

"Then ask him why he's so adamant on keeping the boy. You cannot tell me it's because he has developed feelings for him." The word 'feelings' was said in a way to make Naruto cringe with humiliation.

"My relationship with Naruto is of no concern to you," Madara snapped, and for Naruto, who heard his name so suddenly, gave a low gasp which would have probably given him away if a sudden clap of thunder didn't choose to interrupt at the same time. His heart was a throbbing ache in his throat, likely to fall right out of his mouth if he dared speak. They were talking about him. whatever was going on…it was all about him.

_(a biju…what is that? Is that what I am?)_

"You Senju," Madara spat out coldly. "Using anyone available for your sickening experiments. If you hadn't given Minato the ability to seal the beast within the child, none of this would have happened. You only had to give us the rights to control the _biju_ from the beginning and such horrific disasters would have been prevented."

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders lightly. "The reason the _biju_ was sealed in the boy was because he was the offspring of incredibly powerful spirit world warriors. He was the chosen one, likely to become the greatest fighter we've ever had. With the _biju_ within him, we would finally be able to deal with The Darkness. We would no longer have to fear its threat. We accept that we failed to foresee the tragedy the boy caused with the death of his entire village even his parents, but we lost sight of him after that. For years we searched for him to no avail…"

He stopped for Madara's shoulders were shaking. It wasn't until he threw his head back and laughed loud and long, did they all realize he was amused by whatever Hashirama had said.

"Searched for him?" Madara cackled. "Searched for him you say? Don't make me laugh, you liars! You immortal freaks, with your fanciful powers, should have been able to find him easily. Let's be honest here," he said with a smirk as the laughter died suddenly. "The only reason you want him now is because you are getting weaker. Your armies are being destroyed by The Darkness and now you seek him to use for your own bidding. Give me a break."

He began to rise to his feet. "Let's go, Izuna," he commanded only to find himself suddenly slammed to the floor, for the white-haired man had moved so fast, even Naruto had seen nothing more than a blur.

"Let him go, Tobirama," Hashirama said with a soft sigh. "It's no use fighting with him. Remember that cursed ability of his to weaken us."

Tobirama growled with fury, perhaps wishing he could punch the smirk right off Madara's face. He reluctantly released his fingers and sat back with a scowl.

"You are a hypocrite, Madara," he finally spat out venomously. "You say you despise us for what we are, and yet you drink off his blood to gain his strength for you know it gives you more life and makes you stronger. How long do you think it's going to go on before he realizes the truth? It's only a matter of time, don't you think?"

"Then I'll take him away from here…or kill him before I let you put your filthy paws on him."

Naruto froze; his heart thudding loudly in his ears.

_(no…)_

"If it means having to extract the _biju _from him myself, then I will. He's matured enough to be able to handle it, but if not…then I guess that's one less body to worry about."

Hashirama's jaw tightened. "You kept him all these years just to make sure he was mature enough?"

"He was only sixteen when I plucked him," Madara replied with a cold smile. "His body was so delicate, and just taking an ounce of the _biju_ from him was likely to kill him on the spot. I had to bide my time. He's almost twenty-one now – a man by all accounts – and it's likely his body should be able to deal with the extraction process, but if not…" He shrugged and rose to his feet albeit unsteadily while caressing his neck. There were already faint bruises forming from Tobirama's attack.

"My advice is to stay away from me and my family during this time," Madara warned; his expression dark and dangerous. "I have the ability to summon enough _yōkai_ to send you all to your deaths, so do not revel in your immortality just yet."

"I do not understand why you fight against us," Hashirama cried out; the frustration evident in his words. "You are like us! Our ancestors have always worked together to defeat the evil darkness that threatens us and mere mortals. Why would you wish to go against that?!"

"Because I despise the very notion of it. Your existence is profane to the doctrines of our ancestors, and I'll stop at nothing to eliminate you all," Madara roared back; his features contorting in an expression so ugly, Naruto almost cried out at the sight. This couldn't be the Madara he had lived with and loved all these years. This couldn't possibly be the same man. Who was this stranger before him? What had happened to the kind, gentle, tender lover who showered him with gifts and praises?

_(it was all a ruse, remember? Didn't I warn you? Didn't I tell you that he has always known who you were from the beginning? But you…you weak pathetic human so desperate to be loved and needed by anyone. You turned a blind eye to the truth, didn't you? Now what are you going to do, eh? Run back to him and ask him to be honest with you? Try to convince him with your broken body that he cannot kill you? Give it up, kid. He has never really cared for you. Not once. All you ever were to him was a vessel he had to cultivate. It's __**me**__ he's always wanted. You are simply no longer needed)_

He felt it then; something hardening within him as he took a tentative step backwards. He did not feel the rain anymore; could not feel anything at all. It was an almost pleasurable cloak of numbness, a realization that all he had ever known and believed was nothing more than a lie. He had given his heart and soul to that man –

_(stranger)_

…in the room, and it had been stomped on over and over again only to be discarded as nothing more than worthless trash.

_(you've always been trash anyway…what's so new now?)_

He spun on his heels and walked away, not bothering to use the front door he had come through. He began to walk faster…and faster…and faster…until it became a jog…feet pounding lightly on the muddy earth.

_(run away…that's right…run away)_

…and he did. His feet became a blur as he sped toward his freedom. His lungs screamed for air. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He was drenched to the bone, and yet he ran and ran and ran, never stopping until he smelled it; the sweet tangy salt of the heaving sea beckoning.

He looked down at the bustling port below and then at the waiting ships eager to take him away from this Hell. Omoi was waiting for him. Edo was waiting for him. And with a grim smile of determination on his features, Naruto tore down the hill with no care for his safety.

(for what good is this body anymore? I've been stripped away of what little hope for humanity I had left)

_So come find me if you dare, Uchiha Madara,_ he vowed silently. _Search tirelessly until your thirst for me drives you insane. For the next time we meet, I'll be much stronger in mind and spirit, and I vow to repay the favor a thousand fold. _


	9. 08: Sepia

**Notes:** All right, ladies and gents! I just got a new job with more hours, which translates to me probably having less time to spend writing (or being too exhausted), but hopefully it won't be as bad as me not having to update for months at a time. *crosses fingers* All the same, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and as always I relish in your feedback/comments no matter how short or verbose they might be.

And just in case I do not update before Christmas, here's wishing you all a wonderful holiday season.

* * *

**08 – Sepia**

**Shitamachi, Edo**

**Three Months Later**

He was home.

From the moment he stepped foot upon its shores, Naruto knew he had found a place just made for him.

Edo was a cesspool of sin, rebellion, and nonconformity; where an explosion of creativity and knowledge poured from every corner. People were not afraid to seek higher intellectual planes, and it wasn't uncommon to see scholars and students alike filling open classrooms to soak in all they could. From mathematics to astronomy, cartography to engineering, medicine and the arts – there were no limits to how far you could go if you were willing to broaden the mind. Dojos harbored eager samurai devoted to the concept of _bushido_, while the townsfolk were content to revel in _chōnindō_ – diligence, loyalty, honor, honesty and frugality - while embracing a variety of religions to emphasize those traits.

In the midst of this, the youth basked in the glorious freedom of expression. It was a culture unafraid to explore new fashions – where the brightest of clothing or the elaborate details of body art – could be seen on beautiful people daily. It was a culture that embraced unique and often risqué forms of entertainment and the idea of frivolous sexual exploits was nothing to be ashamed of. Why it wasn't uncommon to walk into a shop where special _ukiyo-e_ depicted the most graphic of sexual positions for all manners of partners, and to regale in an atmosphere where poets and artists alike celebrated the most intimate of such communions.

The rich and the poor intermingled on bustling streets, narrow bridges and heaving ports; though the elite samurai did have the tendency to look down on the common folk (same as everywhere else in the country). However, unlike other towns were the distinctions were too obvious, in Edo, it was difficult to tell the difference especially when darkness fell. The nightlife was an experience all of its own. You had your choice of theatres, festivals, and of course, whore houses to visit at your leisure. The red light district was a haven for the greedy and the deprived, for those who simply wished to look (though later chased away by police on patrol if they could not pay), and for those who could shell out the money for the most exclusive private entertainment.

In this city of the beautiful and the brave, Naruto could fit in easily, and why not? For beneath the layers of gaiety and seeming utopia, the seedy underbelly lurked in the shadows and found its own niche amongst those who embraced it. The freaks, the unwanted, the damned, the shunned; those who dared not show their faces in the brilliance of the day wallowed in the darkness of the night where their deeds could be carried out without the fear of persecution. In this underbelly of sin, even the legitimate ones sought permission to enter; brave samurai from established families, members of the _bakufu_ (the shogun's lap dogs), _daimyos_, and merchants – eager to engage in acts which would defile the gods they openly worship in public. Dirty money exchanged hands, plans for assassinations and hostile takeovers were hatched over cups of sake, illegal gambling ran rampant in hidden rooms, while beautiful women (and men) had their supple bodies exchanged for money and goods, for hedonistic acts, to the highest bidder.

He smiled to himself and lifted the cup of _sake_ to his lips; the cool evening breeze bathing his flesh as he leaned upon the wooden railing to observe in silence.

Yes. This was his kind of city. Why go anywhere else?

"You sure you don't want to join us?" came the loud voice behind him accompanied by a hard playful slap on his back. "I hear the girls tonight were just shipped in from Hong Kong. _Hong Kong!_ You don't get any better than that, my brother."

Naruto glanced at the grinning man beside him. Omoi's breath stunk of the _sake_ he had been guzzling all evening, and even his eyes looked a little glazed over. Still, it didn't deter the tanned man from looking absolutely jubilant, and he had every reason to be. Their latest 'job' had garnered them quite the payout. In fact, with all the money they had made, they didn't need to do anything for a while, but knowing Omoi and his impatience, it was likely he'd be bothering Naruto soon for yet another offer to come their way.

"I'll pass," Naruto replied as he turned back to his view of the city before him. For the past hour, they were guests of one of their 'customers' – a merchant who by day ran a legitimate blacksmith business, but at night indulged in his need for illegal commodities from neighboring countries. It was rare for the low-class members of society like themselves to be invited into the lavish home of a merchant, so their little gang considered it an extra treat and honor.

"You have fun, eh?" he encouraged absently.

"Well, you're no fun," Omoi pouted as he threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You keep saying you want to come back here after each job, but you never try to enjoy yourself. I don't know what the hell made you change your mind so quickly that night, but don't think for one second that I don't appreciate you being a part of the crew. The boys love you!"

He squeezed Naruto's shoulders gently and placed a hard kiss on the whiskered cheek. "When you change your mind, you know where to find us, eh?"

And with a loud laugh, he excused himself, leaving Naruto to stare thoughtfully into the alcoholic beverage remaining in his cup.

_/The boys love you! /_

_Yeah, right._

Some of them might, but Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that a few had begun to worry about how well he was doing and his position in the group. Along with Omoi, there were three others who had been with them in Hiromi's gang – and ironically enough, it was those three that seemed to have a problem with him (at least when Omoi wasn't around). Apparently, they had always considered Naruto as a nuisance, from being Hiromi's pet to now being Omoi's best buddy. For some reason, they got it in their heads that he was out to 'get them', and that soon enough Omoi would remove them from the group just to please Naruto. He would laugh at all stupid it all seemed, if a part of their fear wasn't founded.

_Greedy sons-of-bitches,_ Naruto thought bitterly as he drained the rest of his drink. Those three always wanted the largest of the shares since they considered themselves the oldest and more seasoned veterans. Naruto never complained though Omoi tried to appease all parties, but those bastards always made it a point to mention just how long they had been in this business. Everyone else would have to pick up the pieces of whatever was left behind, after they collected the lion's share.

_Maybe I should just quit while I'm still ahead,_ he mused, though he worried that Omoi would find him ungrateful. After all, when he had shown up at the port that night, drenched and out of breath and unable to articulate his muddled thoughts at the time, his friend had only taken one look at him, grinned like a cat with pleasure and welcomed him into the fold with no questions asked.

He had learned the rudiments of the job easily enough. Omoi would get assignments from their 'unseen' customer, and they'd begin plans to raid the appropriate ship when the time came. Weapons – as in good _katana_ – were much stricter to carry around in Edo due to its laws (only recognized samurai were allowed to do so), but good connections had given them privy to the best of them. He learned for the first time how gunpowder and guns worked in general, and it still shocked him at how quick death came with the heavy weapon in his hand.

"At least it's less messy," Omoi had reasoned as they stood over the body of a ship's captain with a bullet hole in his forehead.

_Less messy, but still lethal._ It was enough for Naruto to beg Omoi for him to simply work with the _katana_. He couldn't (and maybe didn't) want to deal with the pressure of the foreigner's weapons.

Stealing a ship and offloading its cargo had to be down to a science, for one slip up could ruin an entire raid easily. With about twenty members overall in Omoi's gang, it was easy for at least ten of them to ambush the ship of the night, while the others waited with smaller boats and carriages on shore to accept the goods. However, this couldn't go as planned without shelling out a few bribes to port and check-point officials. You had to have the right people who were willing to turn a blind eye to some of their activities, and it really wasn't difficult to pay them off at the right price.

If Naruto were in the mindset to really see the difference between right and wrong, he might have sat back to re-consider his line of business. However, since that fateful night where he had witnessed the strange conversation between Madara and those two visitors, his dreams were fitful and nightmarish. He could never find a moment's peace within his heart and mind, for the lingering fear that Madara would eventually find him kept him on his toes. He had vowed he'd get stronger to combat Madara should the time come, but so far, he had felt a restlessness and impatience at not being able to achieve that goal. Despite his 'success' as a smuggler, he was still considered lower class, and many of the dojos would not accept him as a student. He could boast of no acceptable trade to those who queried, and foolishly trying to bribe them had resulted in insults being hurled at him. His only other option would have to become legit and try to join the police force, but the irony of that almost made him laugh. If he joined the _bakufu_, Madara would learn of it quickly, and he had no doubt the shrewd warrior have him arrested for some mundane reason just to exact his revenge.

/ "If it means having to extract the _biju_ from him myself, then I will. He's matured enough to be able to handle it, but if not…then I guess that's one less body to worry about." /

He absently placed a hand upon his stomach and rubbed it gently; trying not to shiver at the memory of those coldly-stated words.

_Biju…extraction…yōkai…immortality…battles…_

Key words he had picked up from their bizarre conversation, and add to Madara's enigmatic words of 'there being a world out there he would rather not want Naruto to know', the blond was beginning to wonder just _what_ kind of a world lay beyond this one. Just _what_ were _they_? Was there some strange country that engaged in wars all the time? If so how come no one else was talking about it? It would have been all over the tongues of civilians if that was the case. There was no sense of urgency on the streets, no sense of uneasiness in the air that came with impending war, so just what kind of 'battles' had those strange men been referring to?

_And why did Madara make it seem as if they were immortals? Aren't immortals people who can never die? How is that even possible? Isn't that something you read about in fairytales? Do such people actually exist? And if they do…just how many of them are out there?_

_(they wander amongst you every day…all you have to do is __**see**__ beyond your human limits)_

He started as if goosed; tiny bumps of awareness rising on his skin as he shivered. It felt as if someone was watching him, but as he squinted at the wandering people below, no one in particular seemed to be paying him any extra attention. He glanced at the storied building across from him and eyed the boisterous parties within the well-lit rooms. There was no one on the balcony watching him either. Everyone else was lost in their world of sin and depravity, and had no time for his solitary figure in the darkness.

He snorted lightly and closed his eyes.

Perhaps he was just imagining things.

* * *

However, the next morning, his uneasiness grew.

"You're up early," came the pleasant greeting from the food seller who specialized in the best ramen this side of Japan – in Naruto's humble opinion. He grinned, revealing chipped teeth, to place a steaming bowl of miso ramen before the appreciative blond. "Your usual, eh?"

Naruto smiled and dug in with as much gusto as he could muster. There was still a heavy mist in the air, which gave the entire city a ghostly feel. It felt as if everyone was still suffering a hangover from last night, the silhouettes of the people –drab and gray - as they shuffled their way to work with weary smiles or drooped masks for faces. Even the usual noises from the port seemed muted and hollow; as if occurring in a distant land and barely a mile or so away from him.

_(someone's watching me)_

He froze; his chopsticks in mid-air as he felt it again; that undeniable tingle of awareness. His heart began to pound within his chest. Was it Madara? Or was it one of his men spying on him? He couldn't look around for fear he'd make his worry that obvious, and what good would that have done anyway? The mist was so thick, it was nearly impossible to see anyone more than several feet away.

"You okay?"

He looked up with haunted eyes, at the concerned weathered features before him. The older man was in the midst of frying some fish, but his gray eyes were trained on the young man who looked as pale as a ghost.

"You okay?" he asked again. "You don't look so good, young man. Maybe you should go home and lie down. Get some rest."

Naruto lowered the chopsticks and expelled a breath of air. "Yeah…maybe I should. It was a long night."

He excused himself with a weak smile, leaving a generous tip for the cook before making his way down the street; wishing he had his _katana_ with him. Unfortunately, it was risky to carry it around during the day.

"Someone watching you?" Omoi asked with a loud yawn, when Naruto finally woke him up, and pestered him with his concern. Much to his chagrin, he had to shoo away the two naked women he had slept with last night to accommodate his friend, and even at that he still stared longingly after their pale flesh with hunger as they tittered out of the room.

"Since last night," Naruto explained with a frown. He hardly blinked when Omoi paced around the room in the nude before finding his discarded _yukata_ to slip into it. "You think it's the _bakufu_?"

"Bah," Omoi scoffed and tied the sash around his waist. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. If they were going to arrest you, they would have done that months ago. We've got most of those bastards in our pockets anyway. What are you so worried about?"

He tapped Naruto's shoulder in reassurance before sitting across him with a grin. "In fact, I know just the thing to get your mind off your problems."

"What's that?"

"We've got a new job," he began, and held up a finger to stop Naruto from protesting. "I know, I know. we just finished a major one two weeks ago, but trust me, my brother. This one is going to be different."

He rubbed his hands together and smirked in delight. "Don't think I haven't given this some thought, but I feel we should branch into other fields, know what I mean? I mean the ship raids are all well and good, but what if something goes wrong? We need a backup to make ends meet. So, I'm thinking we can continue where Hiromi _heichou_ left off."

Naruto raised a brow. "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"You do realize that he's dead, right? That he was caught eventually? Or did you forget that little bit?"

"That's because he didn't plan properly," Omoi rebuffed with a frown. "That was one of his weaknesses. He was too trusting and look where that got him. You know how careful I am. This is going to be a cinch with my crew especially with you around."

"Who put you up to this?"

"Huh?"

"It was Kentaro and the others, wasn't it?"

Omoi frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "So what if it was?" He raised a brow warily. "Why am I getting the vibes that you don't care for them very much?"

"Because I don't," Naruto blurted tightly. "He, Soujiro, and Masataka have not exactly accepted me as a member of the crew just in case you haven't noticed."

"Really? Because they say a lot of good things about you."

"To your face maybe, but behind your back…" Naruto paused and shook his head. "Nevermind. Doesn't matter anyway."

"I'll talk to them if you want -"

"No. Let it go. The last thing I want is there to be some kind of 'he said she said' crap going on. What's this job about anyway?"

Omoi grinned; his bad mood dissipating quickly at the idea that Naruto was now interested. "Well, I'm glad you asked because you see…"

* * *

…it was going to be a complete and utter disaster.

Naruto knew that the moment he heard the plan, but had gone along just to please his friend –

_(and to get my mind off that troubling idea of being followed and watched)_

It was relatively simple on paper; raid a nearby inn which would be hosting a wealthy feudal lord. Bonus points (aka payment) will be given if they were able to behead the bastard in the process. Omoi had reassured them that the man was only going to be traveling with a small entourage with at least five bodyguards they could take down easily. Unfortunately, someone must have forgotten to send the memo that the 'five' bodyguards would end up being over twenty foot soldiers stationed in an around the inn.

But that realization would come much later.

For now, Naruto rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them. The nights were getting a colder and the local temple priest had predicted that it would be a bitter winter this year. He tightened the scarf around his neck and sniffled; his knees beginning to ache from the crouched position he had been in for the past hour. He was tucked between two large wine pots behind the inn; his job to give the signal to the rest of the crew once he was able to break into the _daimyo'_s room on the second floor. However, he had to time this perfectly for there were five guards patrolling this area – five guards that should have been taken down by now if Kentaro wasn't such a fuckhead.

"I think Naruto should be able to handle them alone," the conniving asshole had said during the final meeting. "We know how fast he is, and we'll just be in the way. Masataka and I will take the East wing. Should be easier that way."

Omoi had agreed without skipping a beat; completely ignoring the scowl on Naruto's features as he met the smug smiles on Kentaro and Masataka's faces.

_(they are up to something…whatever it is…I'm not liking it at all)_

Either way, he had a job to do, and as he noticed the moving shadows above him, he placed his fingers between his lips and blew sharply once. Not waiting to see if they were following him or not (for he was in charge of three others), he leapt to his feet – ignored the protest of unused muscles at the motion – and climbed nimbly up the wall with his _wakizashi_ held tightly between his teeth. And just as he vaulted over the railing and onto the balcony, the first cry of surprise and anguish filled the night air.

_(Good! At least my team's doing its job)_

He'd grab the guard – who was just turning around to notice him – by the crook of his neck and slice it neatly; the warm wetness of his blood soaking the sleeve of his _yukata_ before he was lowered slowly to the ground. The second guard saw this and raised his _katana_ with a loud roar, but Naruto dodged the attack and unsheathed his sword to bury it into the exposed torso with a low grunt. He pushed the body away, wincing as the cries and chaos below and around the inn began to rise.

_(not good…)_

He could smell a fire, but he wasn't sure. It was hard to concentrate now with all the yelling especially from the innocent women in the building who were now caught in the middle of the skirmish. Secretly hoping Omoi was doing all right, Naruto kicked in the _shoji_ screen door and brandished his _katana_; his sharp gaze taking in the situation with a cold detachment. Thanks to the commotion downstairs, the _daimyo_, his two male guests and several women for 'entertainment' were all shrieking and scrambling to escape.

They almost made it to the door, when it slid open to reveal even more guards – some covered in blood but not badly hurt. It made Naruto wonder just how many of their crew had been lost, but this was no time to stand around worrying about it. He swung freely; his graceless motions still brutal enough to slice off two arms and nearly a head in the process. His entire body was now splattered with blood; the smell thick and pungent as he nearly slipped over the puddles forming on the floor. He wondered where the others were and why he wasn't getting the help he needed, and as he pushed the body of yet another guard off his _katana_ – his breathing heavy and ragged – he saw his answer in the hallway.

_(oh God…no…)_

Bodies were littered everywhere it seemed; many of them belonging to the men he had considered brothers in the past few months. Frantic, he searched for Omoi's, hoping that his friend had at least made it alive. And just as he was about to turn around the next corner, he heard the loud blast of a weapon he had hoped would never come into play. It would take him a second later to realize that the stinging pain in his left shoulder was actually a –

_(…impossible…I've been…shot?)_

He stared stupidly at the bullet wound and rapidly blossoming wet stain against the cloth. Yes…he was indeed shot after all. Hah…how stupid.

There was the blast again, and this time it sent him to his knees with a low grunt of pain. This time the bullet had found his abdomen, and as he pressed his hands against the wound to stop the bleeding, he would look up – through bleary eyes – at the person responsible for this.

"Huh…" he rasped through bloody teeth; a cynical smile on his visage. "Why am I not surprised? You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?"

Kentaro smirked coldly, the smoking gun still pointed at Naruto as more guards began to fill the inn. Great. Even if he didn't die here, he'd still be caught and publicly executed. What a pain in the ass.

"You always were a nuisance, Uzumaki Naruto," Kentaro was saying in a voice that seemed to be coming from miles away. "Nothing but bad luck. From the moment you joined our crew back then with Hiromi-san, I warned him about you. Those weird marks on your face…those were the signs of the devil, and we warned him, but he wouldn't listen. You bring nothing but bad luck. Your kind should not exist." He cocked the weapon and prepared to pull the trigger. "Let me help you get to the next world, _bake-mono_."

And perhaps he would have, if someone (or something) didn't seem to fly out from nowhere to tackle Kentaro to the ground. Naruto would have just enough time to notice the flash of white hair (?) before his world faded slowly into black.

_(it's better this way…the world is better off without me)_

* * *

_(voices)_

He drifted slowly to consciousness.

"…blood loss…"

"…too much…can't stop it…"

"…take him to a doctor…"

"…risky…what do we do?"

_(who are you?)_

He drifted into the abyss and awakened some time later to the smell of something sweet and nostalgic. It reminded him of his childhood – a distant time when his innocence was still intact. He was sure he could see his parents, though they appeared to be walking away from him. The little boy in him cried for their attention. They couldn't leave him again! He had to be with them!

And yet there were those voices.

"…not much longer now…"

"…without his permission…"

"…must do it…why not?"

_(who are you?!)_

He passed into oblivion again.

When he opened his eyes, it was to darkness – or at least it seemed that way. He blinked slowly and forced his vision to focus on his surroundings, but it was hard to tell where he was.

_(heaven or hell? Where am I?)_

His body felt incredibly stiff, as if he was lying beneath a ton of bricks. He couldn't even move his head even if he wanted to. Was he enclosed in something? Why was mobility so difficult? Why is it so fucking quiet anyway? The last he remembered was the chaos from the failed ambush including Kentaro's smug face and…

_(I was shot. So I'm probably dead. That's why I can't move. I've been buried. That's why I can't move)_

He squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden realization; a pain and ache so powerful searing through him at the idea of this being his untimely demise. What a way to go down. What a shameful terrible way to end his life, all because he had wanted to make his friend happy. He sniffled as the tears burned his eyes and finally broke free to trail down his cheeks. This wasn't the way he had hoped his life would end. This isn't the way he had imagined his future. So yes, he wasn't accepted by most of society, but so what? Where was the crime in wanting to live until old age? All he had ever truly wanted was to be happy, to live a life where he was loved and appreciated by someone for him and not simply for whatever _thing_ was living _inside_ of him. When he thought of Madara and his betrayal – of how much he had loved that man and would have willingly done anything for him until he realized that everything had been nothing but one big **lie** - the tears fell harder until the act of breathing became difficult. He felt suffocated and wanted to scream out; to pound his fists against something, or to yell at God to give him a second chance to make things right. He couldn't end this way! He just couldn't! This wasn't fair at all!

"Naruto?"

_(huh?)_

His lashes flew open at the gentle yet gruff voice to break through the oppressive silence.

_(God? Is that you?)_

"Can you hear me, Naruto?"

_(yes…yes!)_

"Ye…yes," he struggled to make his seemingly frozen lips to form the words. His voice sounded raw and unused. Just how long had he been trapped in this grave? "Yes," he croaked a little louder. "I can hear you."

"Good." The voice sounded pleased. "I'm glad you're still alive…though just barely."

"Wha…what do you mean? I'm not dead?"

"Yet," the voice explained gently. "You're on the threshold of it. You've lost quite a lot of blood and to be honest, you should have died the moment you were shot a second time."

Naruto couldn't comprehend this bit of information. His mind was a whirlpool of conflicting thoughts. If he was supposed to be dead, then why wasn't he dead already? Why was he still suffering and hanging on by a thread?

"It's your willpower," the voice continued as if reading his thoughts. "There's a part of you that wishes to live, doesn't it? A part of you that does not want to let go just yet, am I correct?"

Naruto, if he could have done so, would have nodded vigorously. He settled for a whispered 'yes' in agreement.

"What if I said I could help you?"

_(what?)_

"I could let you live…but not as you did before."

_(I don't understand…)_

"You will be reborn, as a human, yet not. You will become immortal, Naruto. Death will no longer have its say over you unless you wish for it. I can make that happen if you want."

_(Immortal!)_

His eyes widened. He immediately saw those two fine gentlemen in Madara's presence; two men who were immortal as well. He could become just like them and finally learn the truth of what Madara planned.

_(and kill him with my bare hands)_

"All you have to do is say yes," the voice continued softly as if seducing him. "Just say "yes", and you can join us. Your world will look a little different, but it's a small price to pay to finish up all you have planned. You will be ten…no…a hundred times stronger, and I will teach you all you need to know. So what say you, Uzumaki Naruto? Make your decision quickly for your time is running out."

"Yes," he replied without a moment's hesitation. If immortality meant him having the opportunity to exact his revenge, then so be it. And if this voice was able to teach him how to become stronger, then all the better to exact his revenge on Madara and everything related to that son-of-a-bitch.

_(I can do anything…be anything…and I'll make him pay!)_

"Then so be it," the voice continued with a smile in it now. It seemed to come closer, for Naruto felt the warm breath against his skin, and a large, strong hand now resting upon his chest.

(what…what are you doing?)

He felt the cold stirrings of panic as the hand pressed a little harder against his flesh.

"This is going to hurt a little," came the tender warning. "But it will be over quickly. Just take a deep breath and -"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -!"

* * *

"…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke's lashes flew open; the scream torn from the depths of him as he held his hands to his chest and sat up with haunted eyes as wide as saucers. Breathing heavily – as if he had just run for miles - he was drenched in sweat; his dark hair pressed against his forehead and cheeks and unaware he was crying until the taste of his tears was felt on his lips.

_(what…what was that? What the hell happened?!)_

He looked up and around his surroundings with growing panic; his heart still thudding painfully in his chest forcing him to look down quickly to be sure it was still there. Just what had that man (the voice) tried to do? If he wasn't mistaken, it almost felt as if he was digging his fingers into Naruto's chest to rip his heart out and –

"You are back, eh?" came the loud amused query to jerk him out of his frenzied thoughts.

Gamakichi was peering at him, though he sat with his legs and arms crossed with his _katana_ at his side. His younger brother was snoozing off beside him with a light snore. Dark shadows were created by their massive frames, and beyond them Sasuke could see that the sun was just about to set in the horizon. Just how long had he been gone?

"It's still the same day, if yer wondering," Gamakichi explained. "Time goes pretty slowly over here when you're in there." He pointed toward the pool of oil where the great sage still sat in serene silence.

Wiping the tears from his face quickly (he was aghast to find his hands were still trembling), Sasuke tried to gather himself as best he could.

_But how can I?_ he thought miserably as he stared at his wet hands. _I've just experienced a few months in Naruto's life, and I feel as if I've already aged a lifetime. How can anyone wish to live after experiencing all of that? He has no idea how strong he really is to be able to deal with all that and still wish to live._

His throat tightened and he felt the ridiculous urge to burst into tears. It was almost the same way he had felt when he learned of Itachi's passing from Kakashi; of how numb and yet _hurt_ he had been at the knowledge he'd never see his beloved brother again. He had been too young to fully comprehend the death of his parents, so all the pain he had ever known and felt had come with Itachi leaving him so abruptly.

_And now…_

"Oh God. What am I going to do?" he moaned and raised his knees to his chest to bury his face against them. Hadn't the great sage warned him about this? What had he assumed would happen with his thoughtless request? That his need to _know_ more about Naruto would expose such raw emotions in a way he never thought possible? How could he look into those blue eyes now without revealing all he had learned or want to profusely apologize for what his ancestor had done to him?

Speaking of which…just what happened to Madara anyway? What had become of the man who had stolen Naruto's heart and trampled all over it?

_No wonder he can't stand me…or anyone by the name of Uchiha probably,_ Sasuke thought with a bitter smile, though he couldn't ignore the tiny ache within him as he remembered those intimate moments shared between the lovers. He told himself he was foolish to feel that way, for whatever feelings Naruto might have harbored for Madara were long gone. There was really no need to feel envious, and besides it wasn't as if the current Naruto was eager to get into any kind of a relationship of that nature.

_(and I'm not seeking it either. I just wish to be a friend and that's it) _

Still there were so many more questions to be answered. What happened to Hashirama and Tobirama? If they were immortals, they ought to still be alive today, but since no one had mentioned them so far, did they die in a battle? And if so…how? Who was watching Naruto that day in Edo? Was it Kakashi? Or Jiraiya? Or someone different altogether? If it was Kakashi or Jiraiya, had they known Naruto would be in that city? Was it their plan to make him immortal anyway? Were they a part of the Senju who wished to use Naruto for their selfish purposes?

"You have peered into the life of another," came the sudden quiet yet sonorous voice to break his reverie.

Sasuke looked up with a start. He had almost forgotten he was still in the presence of the great sage. He rose to his knees and remained in the respectful position; trembling hands forming tight fists on his lap as he bit hard on his lower lip. This was his time of reckoning.

"And you have come to a decision, yes?" the sage asked as he opened his eyes slowly to stare at the boy below him.

Sasuke stared at the ground for a long moment.

His decision. What decision? The sage must have known. Even Gamakichi and Gamatatsu must have known, for both frogs were now alert and studying him in silence as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and in his mind's eye he could see that pained cerulean gaze staring back at him beyond a cracked mirror…waiting…hoping…

_(my decision…)_

He lifted his lashes and looked up at the sage with a determined expression on his visage, and in a voice that was as clear and as strong as it's ever been, Uchiha Sasuke made his vow.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Yet again, he awakened at an ungodly hour.

He tried to convince himself that he had nothing to worry about, that tonight would be the night he'd be able to sleep for more than a few hours and get the rest he deserved; that he need not worry about the kid he had dumped at the foot of the temple to fend for himself. Yet he would fling the blanket off him with a muffled curse, dress quickly, and allow his feet to lead him to the edge of the forest. From there, he would shyly peek through the trees (as if afraid to get caught) for a sign of the kid either taking a break or dead from exhaustion. However, he never seemed to get the timing right, for either he came too early or too late, so he never got a chance to see Sasuke in person.

The only sign that the boy was doing as told was the telltale pile of rocks Sasuke would leave every time he completed his back and forth journey. At Naruto's last count, there were ten rocks lined neatly in a row. He couldn't believe it. If he did the math, it would mean that Sasuke had actually made the trip twice in one day at least two times. Just what the hell did the frogs up there do for him? Were they treating him much better than they had when he had done the challenge?

_Well, he does have those pills Sakura made, so that's probably giving him the extra energy,_ he deduced with reluctant envy. Ah, if only she had been around back then, maybe it wouldn't have seemed like torture to him.

Speaking of Sakura, she had visited during the week to find out how things were going and to keep him abreast of the situation at SWAT.

"The Hyūgas finally got custody of Neji and Hinata," she informed him while sucking on a lollipop as they sat side-by-side on the narrow bridge overlooking a breathtaking lake. "It wasn't a pretty sight at the trial, but they at least signed the agreement that they would no longer participate in capturing Sasuke. Good, eh?"

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Big deal. How's Neji?" Not that he ought to be concerned about the asshole that tried to kill him.

"He's at about 80%," Sakura replied. "He'll be walking with crutches for a while, and Hinata didn't take too much damage. She just has a few bruises, but she's fine too." She eyed him with a smile. "Weren't you two dating at one time?"

"Nope," Naruto denied quickly. "We were fuck buddies, but that's about it."

"Eew."

"What?"

"Fuck buddies. Why do you have to make it sound so crude?"

"We were only having sex to fulfil a basic human need," Naruto explained with a mock look of agony. "It was a mutual agreement, and we broke up when she realized she couldn't continue without wanting a ring on her finger."

"In other words, you dumped her."

"I had to. She was becoming too clingy."

"You can be such an asshole, Naruto."

"I dumped her nicely…and gave her flowers."

Sakura shook her head and jabbed his elbow playfully. "Anyway, back to the serious side of things…the shape shifter."

Naruto frowned. "The Temari look-a-like?"

Sakura nodded; her expression pensive. "By the time the cleaners got it to SWAT, it had morphed into a blob of white mass – almost a doughy substance at the touch. It was taken to the lab to be studied, and it provided no real answers. Whatever that is, it seems to be a product of millions of dead plant cells."

"Dead plant cells? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, right? We couldn't figure it out either, and Tsunade-sama's been out of her mind with worry. She's putting the spirit warriors on high alert. If this one was able to fool us easily, there could be many more out there. No one is really sure who could be responsible for it, but she and Jiraiya-sama aren't taking any chances. They are trying to narrow it down to a possible spirit warrior capable of creating such a thing or summoning Malevolents."

She looked at Naruto thoughtfully. "She mentioned something about you being able to sense them easily; that you should be able to know who the real people are and who aren't. Your affinity with the _biju_ should help, shouldn't it?"

Naruto was already shaking his head. "It's been a long time since I accessed that skill. In fact, I think I only used it once and that was decades and decades ago."

"Maybe it's like riding a bike. Once you try it again, it will probably come back to you. Perhaps you just need the extra concentration, and I can't think of a better place to practice it than here…" She waved her arm around their surroundings. "I'm sure the frog sages will be willing to help."

"Perhaps," Naruto replied quietly; his gaze distant and distracted. "Though I doubt it will do any good. Besides, if they felt it was important I honed that skill, they would have nagged me to death about it the moment I stepped foot here. Even Jiraiya would have said something. I'm thinking they don't believe I'll be of much help anyway."

She looked disappointed at those words, but decided not to pursue the issue any further, which was a good thing for Naruto was beginning to feel the pressure of having to do something he wasn't sure he was ready to perform just yet. It wasn't unlikely that they'd come bugging him again with this new threat, but until then…he had a student to deal with.

He slipped out of his hiding spot to wait at the foot of the steps, but after an hour of waiting, he became restless and began to pace in growing agitation. This was the supposed to be the last day, or had Sasuke forgotten and chosen to remain up there for the rest of his life?

_If he's not down here by the end of the day, then I'm going up there,_ Naruto decided with a firm nod. It would be easy to get up to the temple with his speed now, so that was no problem.

By midday, his stomach was growling. He peered up at the never ending steps and sighed. He might as well grab something to eat and return in a bit, besides, it would give him more time to think of what to say to Sasuke when he returned.

"Well done," he muttered out loud, and shook his head as he thought it sounded too lame. "Or how about…great job! You did much better than I expected." Was that belittling the kid? He frowned and tried to remember what Jiraiya had said to him when he was through.

_(ice cream)_

_Huh?_

His brows knitted in confusion at the seemingly random image, but it all clicked into place soon enough. Jiraiya had been waiting for him with the most refreshing sight in the world; an ice cream and the biggest, cheesiest grin in history. Naruto had tried to remain pissed off while covered with sweat and stinking to high heaven, but how could he stay mad at the guy with the tantalizing treat? It was safe to say that ice cream had never tasted that good before or after that day.

"Except I don't know where the hell to get an ice cream from," Naruto muttered as he sunk his teeth into the fresh apple he plucked from one of the many fruit trees within the forest. There weren't exactly vending machines around here, so unless it meant having to go all the way back to the human realm just to buy some ice cream and return, it was pointless. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and then eyed the fruit. Of course! Why not? The kid must have been living on only those pills (and if he was lucky some water from the frogs), but he wouldn't hate fresh fruit, would he?

Feeling good about his decision, Naruto got a few more apples; found a couple of oranges, and bananas, which he washed carefully in the river to make a miniature fruit basket. Only the basket was the top shirt he had taken off to wrap them in. He made his way back to the temple and sat down to wait again. His plan of action once Sasuke returned was going to be simple; praise the kid for a job well done, offer him the fruit, escort him back to the village where he could get some rest and then they could begin the next phase of their training.

However, the lull of weariness began to attack an hour into his vigil. He hadn't slept much last night, and with all the fruit he had gorged on, his lashes began to get heavier until he could keep it up no longer.

He hardly even felt himself finally drifting off to sleep, where his dreams were a blissful shade of gray and nothing else mattered.

* * *

They say the last few steps at the end of any challenge are always the hardest, and that saying couldn't be any more appropriate at this time.

Sasuke didn't bother running. He was exhausted beyond his imagination, and yet even he could tell that a change had already occurred within and without him. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu had noticed as well, and offered a rare praise when he showed up earlier at the temple for his final lap.

"He looks much different now," Gamatatsu observed with a chuckle. "Don't he, big brother?"

Gamakichi nodded in reluctant admiration. "Lost some of that baby weight already – more muscle tone and stronger looking. You should check out yourself in there, boy."

'In there' had been a hallway full of mirrors as high as the ceiling. Looking into them made you feel incredibly small, yet what he seen had left him speechless for almost a full minute. He looked leaner – not particularly skinny despite not having proper nutrition – and toned in the right places. Though he had gone shirtless at times, his flesh still didn't seem to enjoy the sun's rays and instead of developing a tan, he had a few burns to show for his efforts. He was sure those frogs had done their best to heal him especially on the days he'd simply collapse when he got to the temple and he'd awaken feeling much more refreshed and less achy all over.

They hardly encouraged him verbally, but would quietly go about their business or make him sit still for several hours to meditate after he rested. Still, it was a good exercise for it gave him the opportunity to commune with his surroundings, to allow mind and body to become one, and to erase all troubling thoughts, especially those he tended to have at night. His dreams were still filled with Naruto's story; the most recent involving him actually walking down the streets of Edo side-by-side with the blond. It could almost be considered pleasant until a sudden cloud of darkness would fill the sky and Madara would appear to take Naruto away from him in the most brutal fashion. Last time, the long-haired man had actually beheaded Naruto in his presence; a dream that had caused him to wake up with a low cry of anguish.

Physique aside, his facial features had also changed a little. It wasn't as if he smiled a lot anyway, but there was an expression etched there now, which spoke of incredible pain and hardships. Sasuke knew it was probably all due to his experiences with Naruto, and the shared emotional connection between them. It was in his eyes and now carved deeply within his heart, mind and soul. There was no way Naruto wouldn't realize something had happened, no matter how excellent his non-existing acting skills were.

_I'll just have to tell him the truth then,_ he thought as he came to the final steps…and froze in mid-stride at the sight before him.

"Na…Naruto?" he gasped breathlessly; unaware of the trembling hand raised to his chest as he felt his heart beat a little faster and harder, which nearly made his knees weaken.

It was one thing to live the life of the man, but seeing him again in the flesh after all he experienced made it seem even more real (or surreal). He took a tentative step forward, a torrent of thoughts and words eager to slip past his lips as he studied the sleeping figure with a longing he wasn't even going to bother trying to explain.

_There's so much I want to say…but where can I begin? _

He finally noticed the fruit wrapped in Naruto's shirt, and much to his embarrassment, Sasuke felt his heart swell with emotion at the simple yet poignant gesture. He shook his head rapidly and composed himself, before quietly sitting beside his weary mentor to help himself to an apple despite how long it had probably been sitting out here. The juices upon his tongue almost made him moan with pleasure, for nothing had ever tasted so good before and probably never will.

_(thank you…)_

He took the time to watch Naruto again as if hoping to memorize this moment for posterity. He has seen Naruto sleeping before, so this was nothing new. However, something about it now seemed different, and Sasuke knew why. Before he could control himself, he reached out to brush away the tendrils of yellow hair that flirted dangerously with the parted lips. Curious fingertips did not stop there, however, for they began to tuck the strands behind his ear…before tracing the outlines of those whiskers which had brought him so much pain.

_If I could kiss them I would,_ he began to think, but promptly slapped himself mentally for his errant thoughts and pulled away quickly. Just in time too, for Naruto was beginning to stir and Sasuke moved even further away so as not to give the older man the wrong idea. He kept his features as neutral as possible when those familiar blue eyes were slowly revealed.

"Enjoy your nap?" Sasuke asked with a small smile as he held up the last apple before sinking his teeth into it.

Naruto blinked the sleep away and sat up quickly. Though it was twilight, it wasn't hard to miss the flush of color to come to his cheeks at being caught in such a situation. Not exactly the welcome he had planned, but at least the kid had finished most of the fruit and seemed to be enjoying himself.

_(and looks different too)_

He met the dark eyes that seemed to be studying him, before they were lowered quickly. Could be his imagination, but there was something more 'adult' about the kid – as if his human age of sixteen was nothing more than a shell for a more seasoned grown-up inside. Brushing aside his concern, he rose to his feet and stretched his arms above his head with a loud yawn.

"So? How do you feel now that you've completed phase one of your training?"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded firmly. "I can tell the difference. I already feel much faster. Guess we'll have to see just how fast tomorrow."

"I'll give you a couple of days to rest," Naruto replied with a small smile. "You've far exceeded my expectations anyway, so there's hope for you yet."

The boy warmed at the praise, but said nothing. He still couldn't get himself to fully look into Naruto's eyes, and Naruto was now more puzzled than ever. Just what the hell happened up there?

"Did you hear your prophecy?" he asked. "Not that I want you to tell me what it is, but…"

Sasuke's lips tightened and he shook his head. "It wasn't anything important." He shrugged lightly. "It was just your usual."

_Why am I lying?_ His mind screamed. _Didn't I say I would tell him the truth?_

"They didn't give you a hard time up there, did they?" Naruto queried with a raised brow. There was something not right about the kid. He was definitely sure now.

"It's fine," Sasuke suddenly snapped impatiently, surprising them both at his tone. "I'm just tired and want to rest like you suggested."

He rose to his feet unsteadily and tried to lead the way back to the village, when a strong hand on his wrist froze him in place. He looked over his shoulder and into the visage of a man who was not about to take "no" for an answer, and for the second time since he met the man, Sasuke felt a cold fear at just how dangerous Naruto could truly be when upset.

"What happened up there?" came the quiet words.

"It doesn't matter. Let me go."

"Not until you start talking. You're hiding something from me."

"It's my prophecy, isn't it?" Sasuke sneered. "Why are you butting into my affairs now?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened, but Sasuke refused to cry out in pain. He now met the blue eyes directly, his jaw squared with stubborn determination.

_Let him see. Let him see everything. I don't give a fuck anymore._

_(someone's been interfering with your past)_ Kurama taunted from within _(someone's been poking his head into things that are not of his concern)_

"What…did…you…do?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

Sasuke said nothing, and this snapped Naruto's last restraint of self-control. His eyes flashed a dangerous hint of red as he roared angrily. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"I chose to do it!" Sasuke finally yelled back in frustration. "I wanted to see it -!"

_(I will bear your wrath)_

"You had no right!"

"…it's the only way I could know…!"

_(even if it hurts to know you'll hate me)_

"You had no fucking right, Sasuke!"

"…I had to know -!"

"God, you Uchiha are all the same," came the cold bitter words that was more effective than any dagger stabbed into his heart. "You never change. No matter who I encounter in any generation, you all have to do one thing or another to fuck me over."

Sasuke couldn't speak; the loathing and disgust on that face, and in that voice, was more than he could bear. When Naruto finally released him, it was as if he had touched something filthy.

_(I'll bear your wrath even if it hurts…and God does it hurt)_

"You have twenty-four hours to rest up," Naruto snapped as he turned his back on the boy. "The next time we meet, it's going to be at the pavilion – ask Shima-sama the directions. I'll be waiting for you there where we'll begin your next phase of training. Come at me as you would a stranger, as if we had never met. From now on we're only student and teacher – do as I say, don't even fucking argue with me, and I won't have the urge to kill you for your stupidity. Is that clear?"

For a moment nothing was heard except the rustle of the wind through the trees, until a barely audible "yes" was heard behind him. That was enough for Naruto anyway.

"Good. Try and find your way back to the village," he ordered dismissively. "I'm going to take a long walk."

And with that, he leapt away from sight, leaving nothing behind but the desolate sounds of a breaking heart.


	10. 09: Olive

**Notes:** I hereby apologize for any and all typos you might notice. It's almost three in the morning – just got off work – rushed straight to the computer to finish this because it feels like forever since I updated. Oy. Anyhoo, thanks to those kind folks who take the time to leave a comment. It means a lot. Enjoy (the angst). *smooches and trudges off to sleep for a week*

* * *

**09 – Olive**

The pavilion was a wonder of Nature's architecture – a natural amphitheater where ancient and moss-covered gray statues of tailless amphibians sat in silent judgment. They towered over likely participants, casting early morning shadows as the sun broke just over the horizon.

For a while he remained standing in the middle of the arena, eyes closed, and sword unsheathed while trying to meditate in the blissful silence. He knew he was probably early – but then again, Naruto hadn't given him any specific time to show up. His cold instructions had been all too clear yet vague. Be here or else.

_/You have twenty-four hours to rest up…/_

The longest twenty-four hours of his life.

He must have probably spent every waking second of those torturous hours going over their argument; dissecting every scene and wondering where things had gone so horribly wrong. Emotions varied from regret, to anger, to sullenness, to self-pity, and the cycle would repeat itself all over again until even Shima-sama had to knock him upside the head with a fan to get him to stop pouting.

"What's the point of sulking?" she cried out with hands on her hips. "So you had a fight with him, big deal! We fight with him all the time and he still slinks his way back here anyway. If you show that you're going to be such a baby over every little thing, he'll never respect you. Now suck it up, apologize to him when you see him and move on. Life's too short to sit around grumbling over your ill luck. You don't need the wrinkles at this age, my dear."

_(heh…wrinkles, eh?)_

He lifted his lashes slowly and took a deep breath.

Shima-sama was right. What was the point of moping? He would take her advice and try to apologize – if Naruto would let him – and let it go. He came here to train after all, not to worry about the disastrous results of a route he had (foolishly) chosen.

_If this were a game,_ he thought with a cynical smile. _I'd be in the mother of all bad endings right about now. _

_But this isn't a game, _a much louder voice screamed from within. _You've got to stop thinking in those terms, Sasuke! Naruto is not some video game character you can maneuver to do your will. He's flesh and blood, and his reactions to your actions are not going to be limited to a fake smile and instructions for you to press the 'next' button. This is reality, and you've got to deal with it in that fashion._

"I know that," he hissed beneath his breath as he forced himself to concentrate and channel the chakra he'd need into his weapon. "I fucking know that!"

He charged toward an unseen enemy, swinging the _katana_ with a fluid grace, which would have made his older brother envious. For the next half-hour, he pared and feinted; stabbed, cut and thrust with vivid visions of _yōkai_ before him. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he felt the effects of his week-long training on those godforsaken steps. He felt like he was floating at times; his foot speed, so incredibly fast (and light), it was amazing. He discovered he could leap just a little higher, his hang-time in the air alarming if it didn't leave him feeling like he was drowning in a pool of adrenaline.

In time, the light tee-shirt he had chosen to wear became damp with his exertions, and he figured he'd stop using the _chidori_ for fear he'd drain himself of chakra before Naruto appeared.

He stopped to catch his breath and twirled the weapon into the air before sliding it back into its sheath – or would have if something didn't come flying toward him from behind. His periphery vision would be just enough to have him ducking out of the way and swinging the sword in defense, when he realized it was a familiar glowing ball of energy which had now buried itself into a stone structure several feet away. It mustn't have been powerful enough, because the only damage was a section of charred cement.

He swirled around, heart thumping hard in his chest, to see his teacher perched silently on the tallest statue. For how long he had been there, Sasuke had no idea, but it was enough to have his features flushing for a whole other reason now. He wiped the sweat that threatened to enter into his eyes with his forearm and tried to look less flustered. He couldn't tell if Naruto was still upset with him or not, but he got his answer when the blond promptly leapt off his perch to land before him – his expression a painful neutral.

"Good to see you've worked up a sweat," he began brusquely as he paced away from the younger man. Dressed in his usual black – a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt, which appeared to be lightweight and clung to his body like a second skin - he gave the appearance of complete intimidation and all-business, forcing Sasuke to hold back on whatever cheerful greeting he might have tried to conjure up.

"Also seems you've gotten a little better with your sword-fighting techniques. Saves me the trouble of having to teach you any of that. However there's more to dealing with _yōkai_ than just swinging that thing around. What happens when you've got _yōkai_ who are long-range fighters and won't stick around to be close enough to your sword and _chidori_?"

Good point…and one that Sasuke didn't really have an answer to. Perhaps he would have blurted out the _Amaterasu_, but Naruto must have figured that out because he held up a hand to silence him.

"_Amaterasu_, as you might have noticed, takes a toll on you. I doubt you want to go blind before your next birthday, so we'll save that little trick for when the shit really hits the fan. Until then, you're going to have to work on another technique your damn clan has in their arsenal."

Sasuke did his best to ignore the insult - for he knew exactly where Naruto's bitterness was coming from now - and nodded solemnly in agreement. He watched as Naruto crouched down to his haunches and began to draw out something on the ground with a jagged piece of chalk. It looked like a diagram of sorts – little circles with kanji written within all interconnected.

"The first thing to do is figure out exactly what your natural affinity is for, though I'm sure it's going to be obvious," he muttered once he was done drawing. He dug into the pocket of his pants to whip out what looked like ordinary white paper. He held it out to Sasuke, who accepted it tentatively. "Channel a tiny bit of your chakra into it," came the quiet instruction. Sasuke did as told, blinking in surprise as the paper immediately went up in flames and turned to ash.

"Fire," Naruto stated flatly. "No surprise there."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that your clan has an affinity for fire…and so can manipulate that nature element into powerful fighting techniques." He stared at the drawing below him. "Damn…now I have to go into all of this because it's obvious neither Itachi nor Kakashi bothered teaching you." He ran his fingers through his hair restlessly, before sighing and motioning for Sasuke to sit across him.

"And you better listen," he ordered irritably, "because I'm not going to repeat this crap again. Got it?"

_Someone's definitely not forgiven me yet,_ Sasuke thought with an inner groan as he obeyed the command. However, all thoughts of earning Naruto's forgiveness would have to wait as for the next few hours he listened to Naruto's (surprisingly clear) teachings about the Uchiha clan's techniques and skills. The downside to this was that Naruto really couldn't show examples of how they worked, and could only trust that Sasuke would figure them out eventually.

"At least Itachi said all you had to do was focus, mold or knead an enormous amount of chakra inside of you, channel it toward your mouth and then expel it as if you're going to vomit or something. The more chakra you're able to mold, the bigger your fireball."

"Did you ever see Madara use it?" came the blunt question that had Sasuke kicking himself inwardly (why did he have to ask that now?!) as he was met with an expression that seemed to be a cross between a scowl and surprise. Pity he couldn't take it back now.

"I'm surprised you're asking me that," Naruto finally replied with a sneer. "Figuring you went rooting around my past, didn't you find the answer?"

"I came back just as Jiraiya made you immortal. The only thing I know about Madara is that you lov…eh…had strong feelings for him," he finished beneath his breath; the unwanted and rather painful memories of Naruto writhing and moaning in that man's arms making him squirm a little. He couldn't dare to look into that face he had been studying all morning now, and the diagram on the ground looked just a little more fascinating.

Naruto made a low sound beneath his breath before replying tartly. "Yes, I did see him use it, and it's not something I wish to recall ever again. Now let's try to work on you figuring out this damn fire release thing. Up."

* * *

If there was any space in the dictionary next to the word 'humiliation', Sasuke was sure his name ought to be next to it. His first pitiful attempt at expelling fire from his mouth had resulted in something akin to him choking out a cloud of smoke. His entire being had burned with embarrassment, and he fully expected Naruto to laugh at him. Fortunately, all he received from the blond was a shrug of shoulders and the order for him to try again.

And try he did again…and again…and again…and again…and again…until his cheeks felt raw, his throat felt hot, and he was sure he was going to throw up.

"Take a breather," Naruto finally ordered after several fruitless hours. "Your cheeks look like they're about to start bleeding, and you're going to pass out. Shima-sama left us some lunch."

"Huh?"

"When you were so busy huffing and puffing over there, she stopped by to see how you were doing – or rather to make sure I hadn't killed you yet." Naruto rolled his eyes and motioned toward the large basket sitting on the ground several feet from their training area.

Sasuke almost moaned in gratitude at the sight and smell of something edible. He staggered toward the meal and collapsed next to it, trembling hands reaching for the large bento to dig into it hungrily. Though he had always doubted Shima-sama's choice of ingredients, he was too hungry to be picky and he was nearly through with his meal before he realized he was being studied.

Naruto wasn't quick to look away as the dark eyes met his. He shook his head and continued to eat quietly, ignoring the rush of color to the boy's cheeks.

There was a moment of awkward silence, broken only by the sounds of chirping birds, the distant – yet soothing – sound of the waterfall, and chopsticks smacking lightly against teeth. Sasuke's lunch was almost finished, and as he stared morosely into the box, debating on whether or not to keep practicing his fire release or to –

"For what it's worth…your father sucked at it in the beginning," Naruto finally blurted out with a light cough. Sasuke's head shot up, eyes widening at this nugget of information. Naruto wasn't looking at him as he continued quietly.

"He struggled for a while, and your grandfather was a pain in the ass…gave him hell for not being able to do it as fast as the others."

"Rea…really?"

"Yep." Naruto paused with the chopsticks in his mouth; eyes narrowed as he tried to recall something. He wondered if it was prudent to tell the kid about his Dad being a crybaby, but figured it wasn't exactly something Fugaku would have wanted his children to know. That man had enough pride to last ten generations. "But he kept at it…no matter how long it took and he eventually figured it out." He shrugged lightly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to feel discouraged about not being able to do it now. If you could manage to use the _Amaterasu_ and _chidori_ already, this should be a cinch."

"Ah..." There was that damn heart skipping thing again whenever this man encouraged him. "Than…" he began in a whisper, but was interrupted when Naruto rose to his feet abruptly.

"You finished with that?"

"What?"

"Hurry with your meal. It's _taijutsu_ time."

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Wha…what?"

"Hand-to-hand combat," Naruto explained with a frown. "You didn't think you'd only get to deal with the supernatural elements, did you? Some _yōkai_ can be pretty pesky up close and personal, and you might not always have that sword with you. Come on. The day's a-wasting."

"I took karate," Sasuke began as he jogged after the striding blond. He would have asked that they at least rest for a few minutes to let the food they ate digest, but he doubted Naruto was going to listen to him.

"So what?" came the retort. "Anyone can take karate and act like they know what they're doing. So come at me. Show me what you can do…whoa!"

Sasuke had struck with a speed, which Naruto had to reluctantly admit was pretty damn impressive. The kick would have scored a direct hit with the side of his head, if his quicker reflexes hadn't set in to block the surprise attack. Not deterred, Sasuke lowered his leg and swung again; nearly leaping off the ground in a technique that brought a smirk to his teacher's features and a matching one on his student's as – this time – Naruto's left shoulder was the victim.

"Lucky strike," Naruto grunted and returned the favor with an outstretched swipe to Sasuke's lower legs, which should have toppled the boy to the ground, if the astute brat hadn't done a neat backflip to escape, but only to return with a roundhouse kick that was again blocked by a strong pair of arms.

Sasuke mimicked Naruto's attempt at a sweep down, and almost got tackled to the ground as those arms caught his waist and tried to hoist him over into a fireman's lift.

"Fuck," he growled in frustration at the stalemate position; trying to ignore the warm breathing against his sweat-slicked neck, or the pressure of the older man's body against his. He knew it was the most terrible time to be reminded of just what his _sensei_ looked like naked, or how he tended to sound while in the throes of passion, but he couldn't help it. With the way they were both breathing heavily from their sparring…

_Please let me go,_ he begged feverishly as he strained against Naruto's grip; desperately trying to get the leverage he needed to topple the other man down. _You are not helping matters at all. I can't…I don't know how much longer I can…_

"Go, Sasuke-kun!" came the sudden loud cheer from above them. Both men looked up in surprise and sure enough, Shima-sama and her husband – as well as a few other residents of the village – were watching the match with acute interest.

Feeling his features get hot with embarrassment at their audience, his brief lack of concentration was enough to have Naruto whispering a husky "got you" into his ear before tightening his grip, hoisting Sasuke above him and throwing him to the ground, though not hard enough to break anything. He added insult to injury by holding onto Sasuke's arm against his chest and pinning the other to the ground with a foot; lips curved in a smirk as victorious blues clashed with exasperated obsidians.

"I win," Naruto announced unnecessarily as he finally released the boy. "Let this be yet another lesson for you. Never lose concentration…no matter what."

"Booooo!" came the jeers from behind them, which had Naruto whirling around with a pout.

"Why aren't you cheering for me? I'm the one who…!"

"Shut up! We're cheering for Sasuke-kun because he's nicer than you!" one of the other female frogs in the audience interrupted. She even had a sign with Sasuke's name on it (and lots of hearts) for good measure.

"And cuter too!" another one piped in.

Naruto growled and stomped after the adoring peanut section to playfully chase them off, leaving Sasuke behind to watch the scene with a small smile as he rubbed his aching wrist. It wasn't bad to lose every once in a while, but he'd be damned if he was going to allow it to happen again.

* * *

He struggled to hold onto those feelings of righteous anger and betrayal.

Yet every time he found himself in the presence of the kid, every time he watched those dark eyes flash with determination or lose its luster with weariness, every time he noticed the growing 'scars' from their countless hours sparring, and every time the boy would be dead on his feet, but would still argue that he could go for one more round despite the aches and pains - his reluctant admiration grew stronger and stronger.

He would never tell Sasuke that he was more than aware of his midnight meanderings; of him sneaking off to the pavilion or lake to practice his fire breathing skills until he had simply no more to give. He would not question the two large tapes stuck on his cheeks (thanks to Shima-sama's treatments) every morning, but would simply pretend as if they weren't there as they'd go straight into warm-ups and then training.

Several weeks of this, and the kid was already able to do a decent-sized fire ball release; an event that brought the biggest smile to Sasuke's face as he waited for Naruto's sign of approval. And what could he say besides smile in return and give him a thumbs-up?

_What would Itachi say? _

But then again, Itachi had been a freak of nature since he had learned the skill in less than three days. Fugaku had taken a couple of months to get the hang of it, and yet here was Sasuke giving his brother a run for his money. So it wasn't quite as powerful yet, but it was bound to be good enough to fight with any possible _yōkai_ they might face.

_And besides, I really need to stop recalling that damn smile of his,_ Naruto thought with dismay as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He had never seen Sasuke look that pleased with himself, and he hated having the kid try to 'thank' him for anything. It was embarrassing.

_And what was that "I'm sorry" thing about anyway?_

But of course he knew exactly _what_ it was all about, and that was the reason why he was now finding it even more difficult to maintain his annoyance at Sasuke's decision to go poking into his life. It was a major violation of privacy, and yet it was ironic considering the kid had found a way to _see_ Kurama for the first time.

_Still, it was __**my**__ life he went snooping into. I didn't ask him to go that far. All he had to do was ask and…and…_

_(you probably wouldn't have told him anyway)_

He cracked open an eye as he heard the loud cry from the river where Sasuke was washing up after another particularly hard day of training. One of the playful monkeys had jumped in to begin splashing water on the surprised teenager, who retaliated by splashing back with mock sounds of anger. For a moment, Naruto watched the scene with a dull pang in his chest. He tried to recall the last time he had truly been so carefree, and was aware that it was probably the year before his whole life took a twisted turn with Hiromi-san's gang of thieves and meeting Madara for the first time.

_The same age,_ he thought ruefully. _I was already an 'adult', Sasuke, but I guess you know that sordid detail of my life now. So why…?_

_(why hasn't your attitude changed about me yet? Don't you consider me filthy and unfit to be your teacher?)_

It was humiliating to know that Sasuke had observed such intimate details of a life he would have rather kept secret. However, Naruto had 'seen' it, the rather aggravating wisdom and understanding in that kid's eyes whenever their gazes met. It wasn't pity – for that would have been the worst – it was just 'something' intangible, something he couldn't put his finger on, something that was probably beyond his comprehension and something he was going to choose not to explore any further. At least he was glad Sasuke hadn't gone beyond his initiation into immortality, for all the things that happened since that day…

_(your attitude about me just might change then)_

Either way, he had made a promise to Tsunade-sama and her cohorts when it came to the kid. He really had no other obligation once they were finished here. Although a certain someone had thought otherwise.

"Stop being so mad at him all the time," Sakura had chided during their phone conversation the other night.

"What? Did he go crying to you?"

"No, he didn't, but I can still sense it."

"Hmph. I'm actually proud of myself," he retorted. "I didn't scream at him once all day."

"Oh really? That's nothing to brag about, Naruto. Besides, I'll bet you don't know a damn thing about him, do you?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I know stuff about him!"

"What's his favorite food?"

"…how the fuck is that important?"

"What's his favorite color?"

"…black?"

"Wrong! It's blue. What's the most recent music he's been listening to?"

"…eh…pop…?"

"Wrong again! It's alternative rock, and the band's name is 'The Rage Machine'. What's his favorite movie?"

"Wait a minute! How the fuck do you know all of this anyway?!"

"Because we talked! And while you were busy sulking away, I was paying attention to his surroundings -"

"You mean being a nosey little bit-"

"Watch it now, Blondie," she growled and then huffed. "The point is, you've spent all this time with him and you've not made any attempt to get to know him better."

"I'm still trying to figure out why that's so important. It's not as if we're going to be together once this training thing is over."

At the tell-tale silence at the other end of the line, Naruto sat up with a frown. "Sakura?" he called out slowly. "Please tell me that my stint with him ends after the training."

"We're supposed to protect him, aren't we?" she asked in a coy voice. "Sooooo…"

"My ass! The deal was for us to be with him until he was strong enough to take care of himself, wasn't it? Why does he need us to keep following him around?"

"We all saw how well he was able to control Kurama when you went berserk…!"

"So?!"

"So I think Tsunade-sama and the others are thinking it might be a good thing for the both of you to become partners -"

"Hell no! I work alone!"

Sakura pretended to yawn. "Yeah, yeah, we've all heard that one before. Look how well that's gone for you over the years. Anyway, calm down and don't freak out yet. I'm just guessing as to what she might be thinking, so don't take my word for it. If you're lucky maybe you'll go back to being a solo hero or whatever. Either way, how is the training coming along? When do you think he'll be ready?"

Still simmering over the idea of Sasuke tagging along with him in the future, Naruto almost missed the question before replying curtly. "He's actually doing much better than I thought. He should probably be ready in a few days. Just have to do a simulation with some _yōkai_ to see how far he's come."

"Don't conjure up the really bad ones," Sakura warned with concern.

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Fine then. I'll go easy on him. Damn."

He sighed and scratched at an arm absently. He would probably have to do the simulation next week, but it would mean transporting them out of the safe confines of Mount Myōboku and back into the 'real' world, so to speak. Though he wasn't really worried about how well Sasuke would do even with _yōkai_ of average strength. He really hadn't been kidding when he told Sakura about Sasuke's progress. He was sure there were many who had doubted his teaching capabilities, and boy, would he love to shove their doubts in their faces now.

"Simulation?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, when Naruto approached him on the topic during dinner. "What do you mean?"

"You'll get your chance to fight with several generic _yōkai_…probably up a hundred or more…don't look so panicked," he added quickly when he noticed the boy's eyes lighting up. "These are going to be weak or average ones. So you should be able to handle them easily."

"I'm not worried," came the quiet reply, as lips quirked up in a small smile. "Actually, I'm glad I get to finally deal with them even if it's a simulation -"

"They're real," Naruto explained. "Don't think it's just some computer generated thing that gives you scores with each one you take down. You might get hurt."

"Then I'll just have to be extra careful, _sensei_," Sasuke countered back, the smile now becoming a smirk that had Naruto shaking his head in reluctant approval.

_(damn smart ass)_

_Get to know him better!_ Sakura's voice suddenly screamed in his head, almost making him drop the chopsticks.

Naruto blanched at the mental reprimand and dared to steal a glance at his companion. Sasuke was eating, but reading a book at the same time; something he had borrowed from Fukasaku's extensive library. However, there was something a little different about the kid tonight, and it would take him a moment longer (damn he could be slow sometimes!) to realize that Sasuke wasn't in his usual jeans and shirt or similar attire. Tonight, he was clad in a simple dark blue _yukata_ with a black sash to hold it in place, though it must not have been tied tightly enough because his torso was completely visible to anyone who cared to look, especially when he leaned forward and more of the clothing's sleeves would droop off his shoulders. Naruto winced inwardly at the image, for he could suddenly picture the young man back in his era; that strong youthful body and handsome (borderline effeminate) features being the target of men twice his age. Add the delicious knowledge that the blood of the Uchiha ran through him, they would probably pay an arm and a leg to keep him as their personal plaything.

_(like how you were with Madara, right?)_

_Damn…I have to get out of here!_

"Is everything all right?" came the sudden quiet question, which had Naruto freezing in the process of dropping his bowl and bolting the room to get some fresh air.

Sasuke was no longer reading, his curious dark eyes watching his teacher. The natural light made by the fireflies trapped in a wooden lantern, cast shadows upon his pale flesh, and as he sat up a little straighter, he wondered if he had done something to upset the older man without realizing it. Maybe reading a book at dinner was a no-no, but then again, this wasn't the first time he had done it. Naruto didn't seem to mind especially considering them sharing dinner together in Shima's home was something they had just recently started. In the past, Naruto would have chosen to eat in his room, or skip dinner altogether, leaving Sasuke to keep himself company. So imagine his surprise (joy!) when Naruto showed up that first night to join him…and ever since then. They didn't speak much to each other besides the usual good-natured complaint about Shima-sama's cooking, and though Sasuke burned with a million questions for his _sensei_, Naruto was like a brick wall when it came to starting up conversation. He would simply have to wait until the blond was ready to break it down at his own time.

"Fine," came the gruff response, as Naruto sighed inwardly in resignation and sat back down.

"…okay…"

Sasuke was just about to go back to his book – which was a rather interesting folk story about rouge _ronin_ in the feudal era – when he was stumped into dumbfounded silence at the next question to escape the other man's lips.

"Are you into men?"

_What?!_ Sasuke's mind screamed in growing panic.

_(does he know? does he __**know**__?! Has he guessed it? Finally?! Is he going to tell me to go fuck myself?! Do I have to make some kind of stupid confession to him?! Holy shit! This wasn't in any game simulation I've ever had to play!)_

_The hell was that?!_ Naruto's mind screamed. He had meant to ask about the BL games – Sakura had said he should know more about him right? – so why the hell had the question come out like that? Someone ought to put a gun in his mouth and shoot him now. It didn't help that Sasuke looked as if he was about to experience a stroke. The kid's face was turning so red –

"Forget that," Naruto blurted out. "It didn't come out right."

"I -"

"Doesn't matter."

"But -"

"It's just those damn games you've got at your place, that's all."

_Games?_ Sasuke blinked in confusion before it all finally clicked into place.

"Oh…those."

_Why the fuck does he sound disappointed?_ Naruto wondered as the boy lowered his head and cleared his throat before looking up with a mildly sheepish expression.

"It's a job…of sorts," Sasuke replied. He played with the hem of his _yukata_ gently. "It's a way to earn some money to keep me going."

Naruto looked lost, and Sasuke must have seen it because he sighed and went into detail.

"Itachi was good at programming…computer programming that is, and he would sometimes do that for extra money to help pay the bills and feed us. I know that because he would spend a lot of time on the computer, and I'd see all these really weird symbols on the screen and the books he'd bring home to study. Sometimes he'd work late into the early hours of the morning…but why am I telling you this? You should know this, right?"

It was Naruto's turn to feel a little embarrassed. "I wasn't with your brother as often as you think. I didn't know what he did during his spare time, but enough about me. What's this got to do with your fetish?"

"It's not a fetish," came the flustered retort. "It's what I do to earn money. I told you!"

"And how?"

"Itachi had a friend who works in the video game industry…eh…in the adult entertainment or _hentai_ game industry," he added in a smaller voice as if ashamed to admit this.

He failed to notice Naruto's eyes lighting up at this information.

"I used to remember him always trying to convince Itachi to invest in his business, but my brother would have nothing to do with it. Anyway, after Itachi passed away…he called me up one day out of the blue and asked if I was doing okay and all that. I told him I was, but I wasn't…really. I was barely able to get by, and though I had a part-time job at a convenience store, it wasn't enough to sustain me. So I come home from school one day and there's a package at my front door. Inside is a BL video game and a note from him saying that his small company is in the process of branching into that line of business and would love to have a tester for their products, and would I be interested in it? They would pay me good money – and he had the fee written there which was ten times more than what I make at the convenience store – and all I had to do was play the games, see what could be improved and let them know." Sasuke paused and looked up with a look of defiance in his eyes as if daring Naruto to judge him. "What would you have done if you were in my shoes? Wouldn't you have said yes?"

"Hell yeah. If he was paying me, I wouldn't mind," came the blunt response, which had the boy stumped for a second. Damn Naruto and his honesty, but still he couldn't help the small smile to come to his lips.

"Good. You probably have your perverted reasons for taking the job, but mine was just for the money -"

"And that makes you any better? You're like a whore…only for video games."

Sasuke turned crimson. "I am not a whore!...for video games…okay maybe _some_ video games, but not all of them!"

Naruto grinned. "So let's see. You're getting paid to watch naked men get it on…_cartoon_ naked men get it on."

"Anime! There's a difference. Cartoons are almost childish."

"Well forgive me, you otaku."

"I am not…!" Sasuke ran fingers through his hair in frustration and gave up. What was the use arguing with this man over the little things?

"You do realize that because I've been stuck here, I'm losing quite a bit of money. He's probably wondering where the fuck I went," Sasuke mused with a purse of his lips. "The game you three happened to stumble upon was his latest. They're actually selling quite well in the market, and believe it or not, most of their buyers are female. I guess girls like that sort of thing."

"You should have seen Sakura's face when she saw them. It was like she had hit the jackpot." Naruto made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Now if you were playing the kind with big-boobed girls, we'd be in business."

Sasuke studied the expression on the blond's face before asking quietly. "You really would prefer _hentai_ games to _yaoi_?"

"_Yaoi_?"

"The BL stuff."

"Oh…sure. Why not?"

Sasuke captured his lower lip between his teeth, his heart now thudding just a little faster as he prayed that he wouldn't get struck or ignored with his next question. "Are you…are you saying you're no longer interested in men?"

"I never was," Naruto replied after a moment's pause. "When you were in my past, you didn't see me cavorting around with any other men until I met Madara, did you?"

"But…I mean…"

Naruto sighed heavily. Guess he'd have to talk after all.

"Madara took away my innocence, Sasuke. You must have felt how horrified and disgusted I was after that first time with him. However, as time went on…and he treated me as a human and 'cared' for me as he assumed I wanted to be cared for, I…eh…I developed feelings for him." He laughed bitterly. "I was a needy little bastard, wasn't I? Ready to jump into the arms of anyone who would show me an ounce of affection, and I believed Madara was the one for me. I gave my heart to him…this body…everything…and you saw what happened in the end. Bottom line? I've rarely slept with another man since then and if I can avoid it, I will. It's not something I blatantly go around searching for, do you understand?"

Sasuke couldn't trust himself to speak or look into those blue eyes that seemed to change hues with the flickering lights. What little hope he had was slowly being dashed, and it hurt like hell.

"And as for you," Naruto continued, oblivious to the pain he was inflicting. "You're at an age when you shouldn't be so quick to assume you're into men or not. I mean before those games came at your doorstep, you didn't really know, did you?"

"I was too busy with school or mourning my brother," came the somewhat bitter retort muttered beneath his breath. "I didn't care either way."

"So there you go. Then all of a sudden you're bombarded with images and simulations of men enjoying being with each other, so you assume that it's supposed to make you feel good, right? I wouldn't rely too much on those things, besides, they're not exactly accurate -"

"Your trysts with Madara seemed just about the same," Sasuke grumbled. "It was sometimes hard to tell the difference."

Naruto's jaw worked. "What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"Nothing."

"You want to experience being with a man that badly?" Naruto snapped impatiently. "Is that what you want?! Nights sitting in front of that damn computer has finally got you losing your fucking mind?"

Sasuke glared back with an anger he couldn't explain, but who the hell was Naruto to tell him how to feel or not feel?!

"Yes! So what if it's a video game? You'd be surprised at just how much you learn from them!"

"Oh really? You think you can learn life lessons from two _cartoon_ characters fucking each other in relationships that don't make any sense?! The only reason they probably get together is just so you can earn a few extra points to get you to the next level! You think that's how life is?! If you're so desperate to find a fuck buddy, I'll be glad to drop you off at Ni-chōme, and you can fuck the next pervert to strut up to youURGH!"

The blow, he had not seen coming, but it was enough to send him flying back against the wall and sending some of Shima-sama's precious vases shattering at the impact. He held his aching jaw, his mouth already filling with blood, and was ready to retaliate, when he looked up to see the boy towering over him with his bruised fist clenched and ready to strike again. Unfortunately, the image was tarnished by the trembling body, the heaving chest and eyes that seemed just a little too bright.

_(great job, Naruto. Way to hurt the kid's feelings again)_

"You're angry," Sasuke began in a voice that shook with the intensity of his feelings. "I know you're angry. I know what Madara did to you was unforgiveable, and if I were in your shoes…what am I talking about? I **was** in your shoes, I'd be devastated at the betrayal. But you've had years…centuries to get over it, Naruto! And you can't keep holding that against me! I am not the one you should be upset at! _I am not Madara!_ So stop comparing him to me in your head! And stop treating me as some kid either! I'm old enough to know who or what turns me on, and if it's a couple of _cartoon_ men – as you so wonderfully put it – then so be it."

He stopped his rant long enough to catch his breath, but he apparently wasn't done, for he continued, in a much quieter tone. "Besides…you don't have to worry about me trying to latch on to you or express my undying love to you if that's what you're so concerned about. I know the only reason you came into my life was because of your superior's orders, and you're probably going to get rid of me when you feel I'm strong enough. So I'm going to help make the process faster. I promise to do my best at the simulation and then you can give the report to your bosses. I only ask that when you feel I've passed, you at least tell me where Itachi's body is, so I can pay my respects." He gave a pained smile, which had something writhing hard in Naruto's chest. "I might act like everything is okay, but I've never really gotten over the loss of the only person who meant the world to me. For months…no…the years after his death were the worst. You wouldn't have recognized me then. At least knowing he died trying to protect me made it a little bearable, but still…you owe me that much."

He finally stopped talking and almost shook himself a little as if coming out of a daze; perhaps realizing this was probably the longest he had ever said anything in his life. Without another word, he bent to pick his book and left the room, leaving Naruto to mull over the young man's words and to question why that godforsaken ache in his chest hurt so much more than any physical blow the boy could have struck.

* * *

On the day of the simulation, the heavens finally burst open and poured its contents angrily upon the earth. Even the frogs had to agree they had never seen such a downpour in years. Was it possibly a sign of things to come? Needless to say, many made the trek to the temple just in case.

Shima and Fukasaku-sama were waiting at the summoning well, where Naruto and Sasuke jogged up – both drenched despite their layers of protective clothing.

"Have you chosen your location?" Fukasaku asked from beneath the comfort of an umbrella that was several sizes larger than he was. He was barely visible.

Naruto nodded and had to yell to make his voice heard just as the booming rumble of thunder echoed around them. "Togetsukyo Bridge!"

The sage frogs nodded solemnly and motioned for the two men to move closer to the well, but not before Shima-sama (while wiping a tear from her eye for she had grown quite fond of the young man) moved closer to give him a quick hug in farewell. It would have been comical, considering she was only as tall as his knee - if not shorter – but the warmth to exude from the embrace was enough to make him flush with gratitude. Though he had thanked them both the night before for their hospitality, he didn't hesitate to do so again.

"You know you're welcome back anytime. Just call on us if you ever need a place to get away from it all," Shima-sama invited.

"Yes, yes, you said that a million times already," Fukasaku chirped in impatiently. "It's time for them to leave. Are you both ready?"

Sasuke, who had never experienced the effects first hand (for he was passed out the first time around), felt himself suddenly being pulled by an invisible force toward the well and dragged into it. His first wild thought was that he was going to drown, but there was that now familiar rushing sensation (just like when Sakura had teleported them) of speeding through a vacuum before tumbling out into the other side with an immediate wave of nausea hitting him.

He coughed for a good long minute, while looking at his surroundings in surprise. They were no longer at Mount Myōboku, but the scene was still familiar all the same. It was the last place he had been with Naruto before their training began.

"The train station…"

Which he was sure had crumbled to pieces thanks to Naruto's _biju _form, but it was now standing again – looking just as it must have been before the fight. There wasn't much that could be done with the trees destroyed in the fire, but aside from those, everything else looked untouched and just as peaceful.

Yet the air 'smelled' _different_.

In Mount Myōboku, there was a sense of peace, serenity and pureness; something Sasuke had gotten used to over the past few months, but returning to the real world…it almost made him sick to his stomach. The air was thick with pollution and not just the man-made kind. It was in the permeation of the _yōkai_ in this place, and thanks to his time in that other surreal land, his body and mind had become more sensitive to the evil manifestations. He was suddenly distracted from his thoughts when he noticed the familiar shimmer of energy as a considerably large barrier was put up. He had never seen Naruto do one before, and the older man must have done it quickly because he was now on his haunches; his intense gaze trained on the muddy ground.

"Give me a minute to summon them," Naruto was saying, still having to raise his voice because of the pouring rain. "You might hear a sound like thunder, but it's just them waking up from their slumber. These are the more dormant kinds…they don't bother us much unless you go looking for them, but they need to be eliminated anyway."

Sasuke nodded and stepped back, watching the broad back beneath the wet black trench coat with heaviness in his heart.

Things had definitely gotten 'weird' between them since his outburst that night.

Though it was only a few days ago, he had kept to himself, choosing to practice alone, and eating whenever he was sure Naruto wasn't around. He knew he was being a coward, but he couldn't help it. It was one thing to defeat your _sensei_ in a sparring match - and he had won his share of those during training - but a completely different thing to hit him out of anger and rant at him at the same time. It was a miracle Naruto hadn't retaliated yet, but he guessed the 'silence' from the older man was punishment enough. The ironic thing? Naruto wasn't particularly upset with him, neither was he pleased either. There was a stoic politeness in his demeanor, as if simply tolerating Sasuke's presence for the sake of it.

_It's okay,_ Sasuke told himself as he took a deep breath and paced away to unsheathe his sword. _I'll be fine. It's better this way. That way we can say our goodbyes with no hard feelings…I guess._

_(keep telling yourself that, Uchiha Sasuke. Because you know damn well that you're never going to-)_

"Ready?!" Naruto yelled without turning around. "I'm about to bring them out!"

Sasuke shook away his negative thoughts, took his stance and began to channel his _chidori_ into the sword. He could barely see in front of him – the rain really was that heavy – but goodness knew he'd have to manage somehow.

"Ready!" he bellowed back, and immediately wished he hadn't, for once Naruto slammed his fist into the ground –

_Holy shit!_

_Yōkai _– in all shapes, sizes, and forms (the most ugliest ones at that) seemed to burst out of the ground with a boom and into the air, some screeching horribly, while others seemed to want to attack immediately. There must have been at least two hundred of them and the smell…_oh God_…the _stench_!

"Don't let any get away!" Naruto instructed. "Get them all as quick as you can!"

"Right!"

He spun around with the _katana_, unleashing a brilliant flare of lightning to match the ones from the heavens. It was perfect in a way, for it gave him even more power, sending at least fifty _yōkai_ disintegrating at once. He leapt away from a couple that came after him, unable to stop the smirk at how high he seemed to get off the ground, but only to spin in mid-air with another swing to take even more down. A particularly huge _yōkai_ approached, and Sasuke would dodge just in time to avoid the flood of black ink to escape its yawning mouth. Whatever the ink was, it must have been acidic, for it left huge craters on the earth below.

_Mold the chakra within you…knead it…let it build…_

He took a deep breath, feeling the familiar heat forming in the pit of his stomach. He tried to give himself some distance, while judging how many _yōkai_ he could take down at the same time, and just when he felt he had enough chakra –

**WHOOOOOOSH!**

…he let it rip with the biggest fireball he had created yet. Their dying screams were like music to his ears, but he knew he still had more to do.

Naruto, for his part, watched the battle with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The kid was really putting on a show, and he had to admit…

"He's a natural," he whispered as Sasuke took out yet another group of them with another fire release. "And he'll only get better and stronger…just like you predicted, Itachi."

It was just a damn pity he had no plans to stick around to find out if it came true or not. The past few days had been spent pondering on the future, and his decision was one that had come with a tangible taste of bitterness on his tongue (and a heaviness he would not elaborate on). He figured he had done his best for the kid, and everything else was now up to Fate.

_(and besides it really doesn't matter if you're able to curtail Kurama. What good does that do in the end? Your brother wanted no part in being my immortal babysitter, so what makes you any different?) _

And yet try as he might to 'distance' himself from these budding feelings of protectiveness (especially now whenever a _yōkai_ seemed too close for comfort and his first instinct was to run down there and help the kid), it was becoming tougher than he'd like. Looking back now, he realized that he could have answered Sakura's question about just how much he 'knew' Sasuke, and none of them would have required asking direct questions. Just from watching and studying the boy these past few months, it wasn't hard to pick up particular habits here and there.

For instance, Sasuke's 'allergy' to the sun. The kid couldn't spend more than a few hours out there without his 'fragile' skin turning red in protest. And there was Sasuke's innate curiosity; wanting to know about everything and anything as long as any of the frog sages was willing to tell him the answer. He was studious, that much was obvious, and Naruto could literally see those dark eyes soak in information – even during training – like a sponge. If he could dissect the kid's brain, he was sure it would reveal gears spinning rapidly or something weird like that. Oh, did Sakura also know that Sasuke always curled up on his right side when asleep? It didn't matter where they were, whenever they took a break, it was the same position every time. It was uncanny. Even more creepy was that when the kid slept deeply, he wouldn't change position until he woke up.

(not that he had been studying Sasuke that intensely while he was asleep or anything)

Still there were moments when the 'childish' Sasuke would take a back seat and the more somber, serious, and thoughtful one would take its place. That Sasuke usually showed up on the few 'off' days or on nights when Naruto would go walking and notice the kid sitting by the window of his room, simply staring off into space. Those were the features of a young man who had witnessed a lot of pain and suffering in his life, and at the recollection of Sasuke's admission of just how much Itachi's death had affected him, it was yet another grim reminder of just how nefarious his family's history was.

_(he might not be Immortal, but he's had to watch everyone he's ever loved die. So he understands you more than you want him to, Naruto. Why make this choice now?)_

Naruto bit his lower lip at Kurama's open taunt, but remained stubbornly silent.

_(aaaah, could it be that you're afraid after all? You just don't want to have to experience all that you went through with dear Itachi?)_

He pressed his hand hard against his stomach.

_(you can be an asshole, Kurama, you know that? Just leave me alone!)_

He didn't turn around when the other two landed beside him, but Sai's low whistle was enough to create a warm glow of pride in his heart. Screw Kurama and his teasing.

"I don't fucking believe it," Sakura whispered in awe. "Just what did you do to him, Naruto? You can't tell me you taught him all that."

"I am the best teacher after all," he bragged and earned a cuff on the head for that.

"He's really improved," Sai agreed. " Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are also watching from headquarters."

"That's right," Sakura replied. "And they say if he does well here, they might ask him to stop by at .T. and become an official spirit warrior. Isn't that exciting?!"

Naruto's lips thinned, but he said nothing. Of course they'd want Sasuke to join the ranks (no surprise there) and when that happened…

_/I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am, but I choose not to become Immortal./_

_/I don't get it, Itachi! You'll be perfect! You'll even become a much stronger warrior! Think about it!/_

_/I have…and I can't. I can't think of living on endlessly watching those I love die. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, but I'm too much of a coward to choose the easy way out. If it's my time, then it's my time. Please don't look at me that way. You know my feelings for you will never change./_

_/Shut the fuck up! You have no idea…!/_

_/I am not as strong as I can be for you, Naruto./_

_/You are…/_

_/I will always love you. You know that…/_

_/Don't…/_

_/But I am a coward, so please…please forgive me…/_

"…ruto? Naruto!"

"What?!" he snapped back impatiently at Sakura's scream into his ear.

"He's finished! He got them all," she screeched happily, and before he could say anything, she was leaping down to run toward the exhausted young man, now covered in filth yet pleased enough at his result. Pity he almost got trampled to the ground at Sakura's exuberant collision/hug.

"Congratulations, _sensei_," Sai applauded quietly beside him. "You should be proud."

Naruto shrugged and rose to his feet with an exaggerated yawn. "Guess my work here is done then. Tell me how the initiation ceremony went."

"Where are you going?" Sai asked in bemusement. "Don't you want to escort him to S.W.A.T to share in the good news?"

_(good news? What good news? He might be able to fend off a bunch of power-hungry clans, but besides that, his life is going to be one continuous battle after another. Guess Itachi had a point there after all.)_

"They are not going to be very happy with you if you just disappear again, Naruto," Sai was saying quietly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without me," came the distant reply. "With him around, and all the lessons he's gonna learn from you folks…I'll probably be forgotten eventually."

Naruto sunk his hands into the pockets of his pants and stared down at the two figures below. Sakura was yapping excitedly at Sasuke while wiping his face with a handkerchief – a complete waste of time in his humble opinion since it was still raining – but the boy would eventually look up, the happiness still in his eyes until they met the cool blue ones watching him. His tentative smile faltered and he seemed to realize what Naruto was about to do, for he pushed Sakura way gently; his heart now pounding with fear, panic and dismay.

_No…wait…please don't go…not yet! Not like this! There's still so much I want to say to you!_

Naruto took a step back as if able to hear the boy's pleas and not wanting any part of it.

_Good job, Sasuke,_ he thought silently with a two fingered salute and a small bittersweet smile. _The next time we meet, it will be to honor the vow I made to you about your brother. Until then, be the best damn spirit warrior you can be._

_(and no matter what happens and for as long as you can manage it, please, please, __**please**__… __**stay alive**__)_

* * *

One minute he was there; the next he was gone.

For a moment, the trio could only stare at the place the blond spirit warrior had once stood, until Sakura broke the silence with a stomp of her foot in frustration.

"I don't believe it!" she wailed. "Just where the hell did he run off to now?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sai replied as he leapt down to join them. "He didn't look particularly happy, so I'm not sure what must have happened between…" His voice trailed off as he glanced at Sasuke.

The boy's head was now lowered; his fingers clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword. His hair lay slick and flat upon his head and cheeks, preventing the duo from seeing his eyes until he finally lifted it slowly to reveal an expression that had Sakura sucking in a breath.

_(oh Sasuke…)_

She couldn't put a finger on it, but the luster was gone. The glow of happiness she had seen just moments earlier was no longer there. Those beautiful dark eyes now seemed devoid of emotion; a blank slate simply needing something to ignite another spark into them. She felt him withdrawing further into himself with every breath he took, and as he tightened his lips and finally sheathed his sword, she had a feeling that Sasuke had put up a barrier neither of them ever had a hope of breaking anytime soon.

"So?" came the flat question as he looked at both Sakura and Sai. "I guess we head to this S.W.A.T. place, correct?"

"Ye…yes," she stammered with a weak smile. "Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are waiting for you. You just might become an official spirit world warrior. Pretty exciting, eh?"

He shrugged and pushed away the hair from his eyes. "If you say so. Look, can we get going already? I think I'm about to get a cold."

Sakura was tempted to smart-mouth him back for his rude demand, but figured this was not the time to do so. She simply nodded and placed a hand upon his, wincing inwardly at just how cold he felt.

_What the hell have you done to him, Naruto?_ she thought sadly as Sai moved in to close the circle. _You better get your ass back soon, or I swear I'll hunt you down myself! Don't you realize just how much he needs you?!_

For that answer couldn't be clearer when she wrapped her arms around him; now convinced that the shiver to run through Sasuke had absolutely nothing to do with the cold.

His silent tears were mingling with the rain.


	11. 10: Slate

Notes: Thanks again for all the wonderful comments! I really do appreciate it. (((hugs))) They mean a lot. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**10 – Slate**

Hot. Humid. Blistering. He steamed and cursed beneath his breath, feet moving faster against simmering asphalt. He couldn't even bear to look up, beads of sweat dripping into narrowed eyes from damp locks that clung to his forehead and cheeks. He loathed summer with a passion and longed for the cool safety of his humble abode. In there, he could at least begin thinking aga-

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

_(what the- ?!)_

He froze at the doorway of his apartment, and struggled to make sense of the sight before him, while fantasies of spending the rest of the afternoon in nothing but a pair of shorts shattered abruptly. Sakura was at the forefront - still in her school uniform - but holding up a large colorful cake lit with sparkly candles. They flickered so brightly, it nearly overshadowed the grinning flushed visage above it. Behind her was Sai – in school wear as well – half-heartedly popping open the confetti while waving a 'birthday' flag wearily. It was clear someone hadn't wanted to do this, but at least he made the effort to chirp out a "Happy Birthday, Sasuke".

"Don't just stand there," Sakura invited with a laugh. "Come blow them out before it melts. Besides, you're letting the heat in."

"So this is why you disappeared after History today," Sasuke muttered as he stepped inside, while taking off his shoes. He dumped his bag in the corner and fiddled with the neck tie, which felt like it was choking him. "I told you I hate surprises…and sweet things." At least he stopped long enough to blow out the candles before walking past her and into his living room.

"I remembered that," Sakura replied and trotted after him. "This cake is special. It's made with lots of sweeteners, so there's no worry about your blood sugar shooting through the roof."

"It's not my blood sugar I'm worried about," Sasuke stated with hands on his hips as he eyed the layout on the coffee table. She had really gone out of her way, hadn't she? There was a _sukiyaki_ hot pot simmering on a mini-gas stove, and the delicious smells of beef, vegetables and tofu, tantalized his senses. Large bottles of his favorite beverages – none alcoholic since he was just turning seventeen after all – sat waiting for his consumption. He would have tried to dismiss it all, if his stomach didn't decide growl, creating twin spots of colors on his cheeks as he met (and looked away from) the girl's amused gaze.

"I skipped lunch," he explained gruffly as he sat on a pillow and grabbed a bowl and chopsticks to dig in.

At least _this_ was considerably far better than the last two birthdays he'd had.

The next half-hour was spent feasting and chatting over trivial matters amidst the sounds of a rather entertaining afternoon talk-show featuring a teen pop-idol group Sakura admired. To be honest, she was the one who did most of the talking, while Sasuke responded wherever he felt necessary. Sai wasn't much of a conversationalist either, but then again, after spending the last five months with these two, Sasuke had come to learn so much more about their personalities.

Sakura, he knew, was as bubbly as she was voracious with her thirst for knowledge. To think that she was already as well-versed in the medical field as any of the 'regular' surgeons out there was outstanding. So you could ignore the fact that she was over a hundred in age, and that she's had so much time to perfect her skills, it still didn't deter from the idea that she had 'died' as a teenager and anyone looking at her now would be foolish to assume she was some dumb airhead. She was so smart; it was rather difficult for her to not reveal too much of it in school. She wouldn't raise her hand during lectures, and if she was called upon to answer anything, it would take some self-control not to go overboard with her answers. Tests and exams were a cinch, and it was safe to say that she had acquired quite a few 'enemies' (read as jealous classmates) who felt she was a know-it-all. Not that she seemed to give a damn about their feelings.

If Sakura was outgoing, then Sai was the exact opposite. His quiet demeanor did not betray that he was just as studious and hungry for knowledge like his counterpart. Sasuke had come to learn that Sai seemed to favor the quiet comfort of the school's library, and on particularly slow days (as in no real crazy _yōkai_ activity), his nose would be buried in a book for hours on end or sketching incredible pieces of art worth being in a gallery. Sasuke had always thought his skin too pale, but Sai's complexion took the top prize. The other man looked ghostly at times, especially when he chose to wear all black. He spoke only when he felt it prudent to do so, and Sasuke hated to admit that he found himself rather comfortable in Sai's presence. Maybe it was because Sai had – somewhat – taken over Naruto's role recently, and since his induction into S.W.A.T as an official member, Sai had become his 'confidante' of sorts.

_(an official spirit warrior, huh?)_

He swirled the noodles in his bowl absently, Sakura's shriek of laughter at the antics on the television, barely registering in his mind.

A lot had happened in the past few months; all starting from the night he was teleported to the impressive S.W.A.T headquarters (who knew the Kyoto National Museum was the façade for such a group in the first place?). He got to meet Tsunade-sama for the first time, having to shake off the mental image of some old, wizened woman at the sight of the busty blonde with the booming voice and matching personality. Jiraiya and Kakashi had been there as well, including several other high-ranking officials Sasuke couldn't really be bothered to remember their names at the time.

The next several weeks were spent in more 'simulations' with even stronger _yōkai_, as well as intense mental challenges he was sure he could not handle. Being forced to recollect his past - to confront those fears and doubts and to gain strength from them - had made him angry and resentful. However, during quiet moments of meditation, he came to realize just how much 'stronger' it made him feel emotionally. He knew a part of his apathy and anger had come from the gnawing void he had felt when Naruto disappeared, but he was now determined not to let it weigh him down. For the answer was so painfully obvious now.

To bring back Naruto, he would have to become _stronger_ than ever before.

He would have shed the cloak of naivety and innocence, and take on the shield of resilience and tenacity. It was no time to sit around licking his wounds or whining over the blond's decision. This was his time to grow up as a person, and so far Sai and Sakura had been his much-needed anchors of encouragement and support. They were wise not to bring up the topic of Naruto, seeming to understand his need to work out the situation on his own.

His gaze drifted to the photograph of the three of them sitting on top of his television. It was the day after he had received his spirit world license, which consisted of an actual ID card, only visible to other spirit warriors (to normal humans, it looked like a piece of white plastic), and an invisible yet elaborate tattoo around his wrists. He had the option of getting the tattoos anywhere (and a part of him had wondered just where Naruto's was), and he had chosen his wrist. However, the tattoo wasn't just for show, and in addition to them being invisible to the naked eye, each symbol and marking represented a skill he had acquired so far.

"When in battle," Jiraiya had explained during the process. "The markings become more prominent and you can use them to increase your skills or to summon spiritual beings to help you fight."

"Spiritual beings?"

"Yes. In a situation where you find yourself unable to combat the Malevolents effectively, you have the ability to summon creatures of the spirit world to help. For instance, if I'm ever stuck, I have quick access to the frog sages, same with Naruto. It could also work for you, since you've trained at Mount Myobōku, but if I know anything about the history of your clan, you have the ability to summon other creatures to do your bidding."

"But what are these creatures?" Sasuke had demanded of the elusive leader, who seemed just as reluctant to reveal anything. Hell, it was a golden opportunity to suck out as much information as he could from Jiraiya whenever he came around, and Sasuke had tried to make the most of it.

"We have an extensive library at SWAT," came the cryptic reply. "Spend some time studying and perhaps something will come to you."

Frustrated, yet aware that Jiraiya had set out a challenge, Sasuke had done just that. He couldn't teleport yet, but whenever he had some time, he'd take the bus to the museum and scour through the thousands of books, documents, and scrolls searching for _anything_ that could give him an idea of what his clan's summoning techniques or skills had been. So far, the results had left him unsatisfied. For all the supposed history of the Uchiha, it was hard to believe that S.W.A.T barely had anything other than general summaries of his ancestors. It was as if the Uchiha had done their best to protect their secrets from becoming public knowledge, and with the awareness that he was the 'last' of his clan, Sasuke's aggravation and impatience teetered at breaking point.

_(did Itachi have the ability to summon anything? And if so, what? Does Naruto know about it? He must have or maybe he didn't, which is why he never mentioned anything during training.)_

However, when he wasn't studying (or bogged down with questions), he was busy honing his other spirit warrior skills. He learned how to create stronger barriers with Sai – who proved to be a rather patient teacher. He sought out stronger _yōkai_, not just to get better at his fighting techniques, but to earn more fees. The stones seemed to fetch a little more money than before, and Chiyo-baasama had to reluctantly agree that the quality of _yōkai_ he presented were getting better and better.

In the midst of this, there was school to deal with (and to this day, he'd have no idea what Sakura had done to make them forgive his three month absence) and his BL game gig with a very impatient client. Oh, and let's not forget that there were those who still wanted a piece of him – clans who hadn't gotten the memo yet that he was no longer the meek Sasuke they had once known.

"It's still no time to relax," Tsunade had warned. "These might be the weaker fighters coming for you, but it doesn't mean that the much stronger clans have given up yet. You must always be on your guard. At least now they know you're an official spirit warrior, they'd have to be extra careful. They wouldn't want to break our laws by being so bold."

Laws. Rules. Guidelines. Orders.

_Damn._ It was like being in the police force without actually having to arrest anyone.

"Aah," Sakura suddenly cried out, forcing him back to the present. He could see her tattoo appearing, the same diamond-shaped marking on Tsunade-sama's forehead. It wasn't a brilliant green as it tended to become whenever she got really serious during their sparring matches (and boy, could she pack a mean punch!), but it was glowing all the same.

"Looks like I'm needed," she said with a sigh as she eyed the remnants of their little party. "I have to head back to headquarters. I'll leave you boys to enjoy yourselves. Be good while I'm gone. And happy birthday again, Sasuke."

She leaned in to place a hard kiss on his forehead before he could protest; her giggles disappearing with her as she teleported as quickly as she had done the act. He rubbed his forehead, cheeks flaming with color, only to meet the amused gaze directed at him from his lone companion.

"What?" he finally snapped.

"She's developing stronger feelings for you," Sai replied bluntly. He helped himself to another piece of cake. "I've tried to warn her that it's fruitless, and she's aware of this, but she cannot help herself anyway. It's human nature after all."

Sasuke remained silent. He wasn't blind. He knew Sakura's attention had gone from mere 'friends' to the little acts of devotion that made him a little uncomfortable. Maybe it all started with the tasty and well-thought out bento lunches she'd make for him, or coming over to help with his laundry and clean the apartment when he least expected it. Or was it from their sparring sessions when she'd hold him just a little bit longer than necessary, or was it the stolen brief kisses on his forehead or cheeks whenever she would say her goodbyes? He honestly didn't really mind, because she was…well…_Sakura._ Still, a part of him felt bad that he'd never be able to reciprocate her feelings in the way she'd like.

"And what about you?" Sasuke asked. "You make it seem like you've never fallen for anyone before."

Sai shrugged, eyes glued to the television. "My personal life is no concern of yours."

Sasuke scowled and was ready to retort back, when Sai continued quietly. "But if you must know, yes, I did have feelings for someone a while back…many years ago."

Sasuke held back the question he burned to ask. Come to think of it, he still didn't know how Sai had died, and Sakura hadn't known either when he prodded her. Maybe he'd finally get the answer today.

"He was mortal," Sai stated flatly. "And that was already doomed from the start."

_He? __**He?!**__ That meant…!_

"Yes," Sai replied with a hint of a smile on his lips even though he still wasn't looking at Sasuke. "Yes, I did have feelings for a member of the same sex, but then again, when you've come from my era, such things shouldn't be shocking." He rubbed at his neck and finally looked away from the screen, but only to close his eyes. "I was an orphan, that much I remember, and if I'm not mistaken, I am at least ten years older than Naruto…so you do the math. Either way, I remembered living on the streets for a while until a wealthy _daimyo_ took interest in me and…the rest as they say is history."

"Huh?"

Sai lifted his lashes with a sigh. "I became a…what's the term for it these days? Let's just say I kept my master's bed warm when he needed me to."

"Oh…"

There was a tense pause before Sasuke asked quietly. "So how did you get mixed up with all this then?"

"How did I become a spirit warrior? I ran away from my master's house, but didn't get far enough. I was shot several times over and my body tossed into a ravine. The next thing I remember was waking up in Jiraiya-sama's arms with the promise of a life where I could use my inherent skills to do good…and exact revenge if I wanted."

"And did you? Exact your revenge?"

Sai didn't answer, but if the brief twitch of his lips was any indication, Sasuke figured it out easily.

"And this mortal you fell in love with?"

"You're full of questions today, aren't you? Is this all part of the ritual of growing up?"

"Now listen -"

"His name was Shin," Sai interrupted. "And I fell in love with him – as you put it – not immediately mind you. However, he was the first person to ever really appreciate my work. He was a high-school student just like you, and I was surprised at how well versed he was in the Arts. He showed me his portfolio, and from there we struck up conversation and became fast friends – odd because I was never really the kind to want to begin such relationships. I couldn't tell him what I was, but he eventually figured things were different about me when he got older and I still looked the same."

He stopped talking and bit his lower lip, perhaps wondering if he ought to continue. He was talking way too much already, but a quick glance at the boy beside him made him sigh inwardly and continue.

"I was afraid. Afraid I would lose him if I finally revealed that I could never die, that my curse was to watch him grow old, while I lived until…God knows when. On his twenty-fifth birthday, he finally made me spit it out, and as I confessed, I watched and waited for him to loathe and despise me."

"But he didn't," Sasuke said quietly. "He still stuck with you, didn't he?"

Sai was horrified to find it was becoming a little difficult to swallow. This was a memory he had long locked away and never wanted to reveal to anyone, but somehow…this kid…

He shrugged and reached for the bottle of sweetened water, wishing Sakura had purchased something stronger. "Yes," he finally replied tightly. "He chose to remain with me until his dying day. It was a beautiful funeral."

He drank and fell into silence; a silence in which both men's thoughts swirled with the tumultuous range of emotions within them.

It was Sai who finally broke it after an eternity. "I can only assume that is what Naruto was hoping to avoid…again."

At the sound of the blond's name – Sasuke's head snapped up, his heart skipping several beats for his thoughts had been trained on his teacher's indescribable expression that cold, rainy night.

"I cannot say I know him that well," Sai was saying, "but he does come across as a person who can easily lose himself in another only to regret his decision eventually. It's the reason he has to try to harden himself to becoming too involved with anyone. He must have lost so many people he loved over the years…it does take an emotional and mental toll on you. So if he's pushing you away, by his leaving, I would hope you wouldn't think it's because he hates you."

_I guessed that,_ Sasuke thought feverishly, _but that didn't mean he had to just leave me like that. He should have at least given me a chance to…_

"I should leave," Sai suddenly announced, jerking Sasuke out of his reverie. "I'll help you tidy up, so you can get some rest. You've had a long day."

Sai was already on his feet before Sasuke could object. It forced him to move as well, and together, both cleared up the mess until the living room was as pristine as it once was.

"Don't quote me on this," Sai said as he lifted the trash bag to begin heading out the door. "But I'd be more vigilant regarding your whereabouts without me or Sakura with you. I guess you've been hearing the rumors about the dying spirit warriors especially the immortals, correct?"

Sasuke nodded. He didn't know the full details, but there had been whispers and besides, the obvious tension around S.W.A.T was a dead giveaway that something was seriously wrong.

"I'm still not sure how Immortals get to die -"

"Considering it's your clan responsible for developing that method, you can see how some might want to put the responsibility on you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. "But I don't have any clue as to- !"

"When your brother passed away, did he not leave anything behind? You lived with him, did you not?"

"Yeah, his clothes and work stuff…and some old school things, but nothing really fascinating."

"Search harder," Sai pressed; his dark eyes intense. "There must be something Itachi must have left behind; a clue of some sort to help you. I doubt he would have died without preparing you for the worst. If the stories I've heard about him are true, he's much smarter than you give him credit for."

* * *

It would take him a week before he could finally get himself to do as Sai asked.

After nearly two hours spent playing "PSYCHO Pathway" – the new BL game for testing – which had a rather intriguing plot, and another thirty minutes spent taking a very cold shower –

(damn if Hamazaki and his team weren't getting more and more creative with the sex scenes)

…Sasuke strode into his bedroom and toward the closet to reluctantly dig out his past. He hadn't kept much of Itachi's things, and he sincerely hoped that his donations to the Thrift Store hadn't contained anything of significance. He shoved aside the neat pile of pants and shirts to reveal the slate-colored cabin trunk hidden behind it. It took some effort, but he managed to drag it out into the open, aware that he had not bothered opening this since he moved here three years ago.

Trembling fingers brushed away the thin layer of dust accumulated on it, and he wasn't surprised to realize that he could already 'smell' his brother. Itachi had always had a unique scent about him that had nothing to do with overpowering colognes. It was the smell of warmth, kindness and love, and as Sasuke flipped open the locks, he had to chew hard on his lower lip to prevent the surge of emotion to hit him.

_All right…we can do this,_ he thought as he took a deep breath and opened the box.

The smell was much stronger now – a combination of dust, age, and pine. The indent of where the _katana_ had once lain was still evident on the protective cloth covering. Sasuke pushed it aside to rummage carefully through the box. He had kept a few of Itachi's favorite clothes – just a couple of tee-shirts featuring his favorite band – and the two traditional outfits he'd wear for New Year celebrations. There were some of his favorite books and movies, and a small wooden box which contained a silver necklace and ring his brother would wear occasionally. Sasuke had put them on one night, and had to admit the pieces of jewelry made him feel awkward. Besides, they looked much better on his brother. He wasn't the jewelry kind of guy anyway.

There were several notebooks – mostly Itachi's school books and programming jargon Sasuke had kept for sentimental reasons obviously. Maybe it was just the idea of having his brother's scrawling handwriting for memories sake, but he couldn't really see any particular need for them. It was a bit disappointing there were no other childhood items here. The fire had completely destroyed their home and everything with it. So there were no family albums or memorabilia to add to the collection. The only thing that was to remind them of even having parents was the lone photograph now tacked on his living room wall.

"Search harder, huh?" Sasuke thought bitterly as he prepared to toss everything back into the box. "So much for tha…eh?"

He had picked up one of the DVDs – with looked like a cheesy comedy – to open it for no real reason, when he was stumped at what it contained. Instead of the usual shiny disc, the DVD case was hollow enough to contain a small brown notebook, so worn that its pages were curled tightly. There was no indication of whom it belonged to, but upon opening the first page, the familiar scrawl had his heart thumping hard within his chest.

_(I don't believe it)_

He tore through the rest of the DVDs and was rewarded with the same thing. Five small dairies in all – some older than others and evidence of the fire (burn marks) still on them.

"Why in the DVDs?" he asked. "What if I had given them away to the thrift store?!"

Christ! Just the thought that he might have sent them into the wrong hands was enough to have him having a minor panic attack. He couldn't tell you why he had chosen to keep the movies in the first place, but something must have compelled him to just snatch them all and toss them in the box. Had Itachi assumed he'd just keep them? Either way, it wasn't a very clever way of hiding what must obviously be important, and recalling Sai's cryptic words was enough to have Sasuke bundling his newfound treasures into a pile before putting the trunk back into its place.

_/Search harder…for some clue…/_

Still trembling, he closed his blinds, made sure his protective barrier was in place, and dove into bed with the books to delve into their secrets.

For the next several hours, time held no meaning. With every word, he felt his brother's presence grow stronger until he was sure Itachi was actually whispering them into his ears.

He knew his brother had loved him, but he never knew just how much.

He knew his brother had lived a relatively peaceful and happy childhood before he was born, but never would he have guessed what a lie they had been living.

He knew his family had a connection with a certain blond-haired spirit warrior, but little had he known just how intense those ties had been (or maybe he did since it had all started with Madara).

He knew his brother had known Naruto, but he had no idea just how _close_ their relationship had been. And though his heart ached at some of the poetic words Itachi would use to describe his teacher, Sasuke could relate in more ways than one.

Itachi had _loved_ Naruto and the feelings must have been mutual at some point.

"Guess it's our curse as well to give our hearts to you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered into his pillow as he closed his eyes and tried to control the unwarranted pangs of envy and pain. "It's just unfortunate you decided not to let me in while you gave the others a chance. That's so not fair."

* * *

_January 15,_

_He asked me to meet him at the park today. I couldn't get there fast enough after school. He looked the same as always, and it was all I could do not to run into his arms in relief and happiness. He's been gone for over four months, stating that the mission in South America was rather difficult. He went into detail, describing all the different yōkai he fought with. His eyes are so blue – a wonderful cerulean hue like the ocean - when he gets excited, and when he smiles, the whole world smiles with him. Just being there was enough of a gift, but he was adamant in wanting to give me a present. It was a souvenir he claimed has Aztec powers. I allowed him to put the necklace around my neck, which is nice. And though I doubt it has any magical ability, it's still the thought that counts._

* * *

_March 10,_

_He kissed me today! Or rather I was the one to finally initiate it. How bold and daring of me. I fully expected him to push me away and warn me against it, but he didn't mind at all! I know I sound like a blushing teenage girl receiving her first kiss, but I swear it felt that way. I've never kissed a man before, and I assumed it would feel as soft and sweet as the kind I've shared with my ex-girlfriend, but it was so much more than I expected. His kisses are hard and thorough – as if he wishes to imprint his lips on mine and never let me forget the experience – and yes, I will definitely NEVER forget them for as long as I live. I wonder if he'll let me do it again tomorrow. Let's hope and see._

_P.S: I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm still burning up all over._

* * *

_June 9,_

_I'm disappointed. I know it's my birthday and Father and Mother and even Sasuke got me lovely gifts, but I had hoped he'd do so much more than kissing tonight. For the past year, it's been that way and I'm wondering if he'll ever let me get past that stage in our relationship. He seems wary of letting me touch him intimately, and would always stop me when I try to rub him down there. He's gotten me off a few times, and even then I can feel the guilt rolling off him even when I try to convince him that he's done nothing wrong. I wonder why he's so afraid of getting too close to me. Is there something wrong with me? Does he not love me anymore? I don't want to lose him, but I'm tired of waiting for him to do what he clearly wishes he could. (sigh) I wonder what will become of us now._

* * *

_April 25,_

_We had another argument today. He can be so stubborn and impossible sometimes. He still asks that I become Immortal, but I cannot. I dread the idea of living for eternity and having my brother grow up wondering why I never age. The thought of watching him die terrifies me, and I'd rather give up my life for him to be happy than to be selfish in Immortality. I want Sasuke to live as normal a life as possible. I want him to grow up never having to worry about beings that aim to destroy him. I know I'm caught between a rock and a hard place, and that no decision I make will be suitable for everyone. So please forgive me, my dearest love, for though I wish I could make you happy, Sasuke means so much more to me. He's all I have now, and I swear to protect him with my life._

* * *

_June 10,_

_Sasuke has the sharingan. Why, oh why did this have to happen? Have my fervent prayers gone unheard? Is this God's way of punishing me? It kills me to hear him whimper in pain at night, and to know that from now on his life is never going to be the same. I can only assume that this is what I deserve for being so selfish. I do not know what I'm going to do now. How can I continue to keep our family's secret away from him? And I have no idea where Naruto's gone. It's so hard not to cry as I write this. I've never felt more alone and afraid in my life. I need him. I need him so much it hurts. Please come home soon, Naruto. Wherever you are._

* * *

_September 24,_

_Today I learned of something troubling. Naruto had hinted at something like this in the past, but I never fully understood until I decided to visit the family temple in Mount Takao. Naruto claimed that this was the place he had fought and killed Madara, and that he couldn't be certain, but there must be some kind of cave where the Uchiha kept their family secrets. Father had left no notes or diaries, or maybe they were lost in the fire, but I searched long and hard for this cave – even asking some of the temple priests about it, but no one seemed willing to tell me. According to Naruto, this cave contained the seals and materials created by our clan capable of killing all Immortals, and it was Madara responsible for wiping out half of the Immortals during the Great War. I've tried desperately to find this cave, but to no avail. Perhaps it doesn't exist for I've often wondered – if this 'thing' actually exists, how come Madara never used it on Naruto?_

* * *

"Because he still loved him," Sasuke had deduced with a groan when he read that part. "Despite everything…he was still probably unable to kill Naruto."

But at least it was now clear that Naruto was the one responsible for taking the life of the man who had caused him so much grief. Sasuke was sure the battle between them had been wrought with passionate emotions and lingering feelings of betrayal. Yet how had Naruto felt when it was all over? How had he felt standing over the body of the man he had once loved and given his heart to?

_/ He must have lost so many people he loved over the years…it does take an emotional and mental toll on you. /_

And what a burden that must have been, made even worse with some of Itachi's last thoughts.

* * *

_December 12_

_I am dying. My so-called innocuous coughing has proven to be worse than I assumed. I have an incurable lung infection, and I've had to hide my blood-tinged sputum from prying eyes (Sasuke) as much as possible. What's worse is Naruto's reaction to the news. His anger, frustration, and anguish is palpable as he begs and pleads for me to be with him, to become Immortal and to continue to protect Sasuke if that's my main concern. He claims my illness will go away, and that I'll be free from all pain and suffering, but I still cannot make him understand my fears. I know that a part of him wishes for me to be with him as a companion, to help him should Kurama decide to act out selfishly, but I am no longer strong enough to do that and we both know it. Even if I become Immortal, will I be of any use to him? And how would Sasuke treat me then knowing that his brother could never die? I couldn't bear it. "I love you," I told him as he hugged me tight to him and wept into my hair. "I will always love you. Never forget." And when we kissed, I could swear his tears tasted as bitter as his heartache._

* * *

He snapped the diary shut as his vision blurred. From the date, it was clear that Itachi had known about his impending death a whole year before it actually happened. Sasuke had heard and seen his brother coughing, but had always assumed it was just the cold weather responsible for it.

_(if only I had known)_

And then what? What could a kid like him do? The disease was apparently incurable, so it wasn't as if he could have done anything to heal Itachi. What was the point of allowing this well of guilt to fill his heart? And there was Naruto who had been willing to offer Itachi a chance at that and his stubborn brother had refused all because of him.

_(if only you had said "yes" nii-san…what kind of a life would we have been living today?)_

The sudden buzz of his cell phone jarred him from his thoughts. Sasuke reached for the device with an inner sigh and stared blankly at the name on the caller ID.

_Unknown._

Great. Some idiot trying to bug him.

He prepared to toss it aside, when the blimp of a text message had him frowning again. What now?

_Come see me tonight,_ read the mysterious message. _I have something very important for you. Love and molten kisses, Mei. P.S: I will send Chōjūrō to pick you. Be nice to him!_

_Mei?_ That name ought to ring a bell for him, but he was drawing a blank at the moment. Besides, he was still so emotionally wrung out with all he had read so far, his head was throbbing and he was definitely in no mood to go out anywhere to meet anyone tonight (or any other night for that matter). He sulked beneath his blanket, squeezing his eyes shut and trying desperately hard to ignore the mental image of Naruto crying over his brother.

_(the day he does that for me…dream on, Sasuke)_

Second was this mysterious cave Itachi wrote about. Mount Takao wasn't too far from here – just a bus and train ride away, and if he could set aside a day to really go searching for this place, perhaps it would help answer some of his burning questions. Besides, someone (or something) must have access to the cave because he/she/it was currently using it against the spirit warriors and Immortals in particular.

_(no one's safe…not even me…not even Naruto)_

His lashes flew open; the pangs of worry now getting stronger. He had done well to curb (as much as possible) his thoughts when it came to Naruto and his whereabouts, and it was obvious from Itachi's diaries that the blond was prone to disappearing for months at a time. He knew he couldn't be on a mission because even Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya had claimed they hadn't assigned him anywhere. Naruto – though still under the rule of the tribunal and its laws – was one of the few elite warriors who could get away with (almost) anything. If he chose to go on 'vacation' for goodness knew how long, he could do so. Sure he'd get a scolding, but it wasn't as if they were going to ban him for life. They needed his strength just as much as he needed their guidance.

_/I have something for you/_

What could it possibly mean? Did this Mei have a message from Naruto? That could be it, couldn't it? Suddenly feeling encouraged and hopeful, though a small part of him warned that he was getting excited over nothing, he all but leaped out of bed in search of something decent to wear. He was hardly done brushing his hair into some semblance of normalcy, when the chime of his doorbell filtered through the apartment.

_(he's here)_

Not sure of what to expect, Sasuke was definitely not ready for the nerdy-looking kid shuffling his feet at his doorstep. About as tall as Sasuke's chest, this Chōjūrō character had short blue hair and shy dark eyes protected by a pair of glasses and ear protectors attached to them. Despite the summer heat, the guy was clad in rather thick camouflage pants and matching jacket, and he appeared to have twin swords attached to his back. He looked up with a small smile at Sasuke before asking in a voice that was barely audible.

"Are you ready? Mei-sama is ready to see you now."

Always prepared for the worst, Sasuke nodded and grabbed his sword as well; now choosing to have it carried behind him (like Chōjūrō) as compared to the waist before. It was easier to withdraw from its sheath anyway and was less cumbersome to deal with especially when running.

Chōjūrō leapt nimbly onto the railing and would have leapt to the roof, if he didn't suddenly remember he was with someone. He looked behind him at Sasuke. "Can you jump? If not, we can walk…?"

Sasuke smirked lightly. He hadn't been sitting on his ass for the past five months doing nothing, and besides, while with Naruto, he had learned the trick of getting enough chakra to push him off the earth and into the air at great distances. He proceeded to do just that, leaping past the stunned Chōjūrō and onto the next building's roof to wait for him.

There was an 'art' to doing this for you didn't want to attract the attention of humans too much. Though Sasuke had floundered the first few times - with Sai and Sakura teaching him - he eventually got the hang of timing it just right until he became nothing more than a blur to the normal eye. It was thrilling to say the least; an adrenaline rush to know you could move as fast as the wind if you set your mind to it.

In mere minutes, they landed in an inconspicuous neighborhood, where its shops seemed to gear toward the eccentric and eclectic. Despite it being early in the evening, there weren't a lot of people on the street, and as Chōjūrō came to a stop before the building tucked between a pottery shop and a seafood restaurant, Sasuke took in the exterior décor with its weird assortment of hanging vines and curling, spiral-like flowers with mild distaste. There was a simple sign that said "Mei's Garden", and stepping into the shop, it was clear the proprietor had a penchant for the really bizarre side of Nature. Gaping Venus fly-traps, as tall as Sasuke, seemed to lean toward him as if eager to take off a chunk of his flesh. aldrovandras slithered toward him, seemed to sniff his presence and shrink back in repulsion. He couldn't be sure, but were those roses (if they really were roses) making those tinkling sounds? Every corner of the shop seemed to have some kind of plant stationed there, and though there was an area set up as a café – complete with cozy small tables and chairs – the overbearing foliage and blend of smells, made it rather claustrophobic. No wonder there were no customers.

"Mei-sama!" Chōjūrō called out loudly, while Sasuke fought with a plant with spidery tendrils trying to stick to his shirt. "He's here!"

"Hold on, my darlings," came the sultry response from behind a beaded curtain. "Just let me make myself a little prettier."

"You couldn't possibly be any prettier, Mei-sama," Chōjūrō sighed in a love-sick voice. The expression on his face made Sasuke nauseous. "You are a goddess."

Tinkling laughter floated toward them, and soon enough the mysterious lady in question appeared with the gentle brush of the curtain that sang just as lightly as her sound of mirth.

_(wow)_

She was stunning, to put it mildly, and he was male enough to find himself responding to the sight and appreciating just how good she looked (for someone probably in her late 200s if not older). Her slender yet curvaceous body was draped in a rich royal blue _sari_, her green eyes shimmering like emeralds beneath the artificial light. Her skin was lovely porcelain accentuated by thick auburn ankle-length hair with a top knot and bangs for a unique style. Her lips were full and red with color, which were now being licked slowly as if savoring something delectable.

"God, you Uchiha men are all the same. Such sinful pleasures designed by God Himself to tease us mere mortals," she crooned in a voice dripping with promiscuous connotations. She reached out to caress his cheek, a reluctant shiver going through him at the touch. Cold at first, but then a heat he couldn't explain as her rid-tipped fingernails scraped tenderly at his skin. She sighed and leaned closer, her breath warm –

_(hot)_

…her fingers tightening around his jaw to hold him prisoner. His eyes widened as he realized what she was planning to do, but he need not have panicked, for Chōjūrō's jealousy came in the form of him pouting and crying out a breathless "Mei-sama', which snapped her daze abruptly.

"Oh my," she giggled and stepped away, finally releasing the boy much to his relief. "How bold of me. You must forgive me, Sasuke. I've wanted to see you for quite a while. Sit. Sit. Make yourself at home." She ordered as she flounced away from him with a wave of her arm and the jangle of golden bracelets to race down its length. "Chōjūrō darling, get us some tea, will you?"

It was clear the boy didn't want to leave their sight, but at the glare from his boss, he slinked into the backroom leaving them alone.

"He likes you," Sasuke finally said as he sat across from her. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Mei laughed and shook her head. "Oh darling, Chōjūrō is like a son to me. I can't help it if he has those kinds of feelings for me, not that I'm not flattered. It's so hard to find a good man these days. Are you available?"

Sasuke ignored the question and asked curtly. "Is he Immortal too?"

She smiled mysteriously and made a tent with her hands beneath her chin; eyes lit up with amusement. "No, he's special. He's actually a _yōkai_. You couldn't tell, could you?"

Sasuke masked his shock at the news, just as Chōjūrō appeared with a tray. He studied the boy intensely, but could get none of the malevolent vibes he usually received from the spirit beings.

"You can search hard and long, but you'll never find it," Mei was saying as she smiled warmly at the boy who blushed so hard, Sasuke thought he would pass out. "Chōjūrō is a rare breed, a child born from two half-_yōkai_ parents, though abandoned. I believe he was a gift from God, and so far he's proven me right. He's a wonderful young man and loyal to a fault. Aren't you, my darling?"

She received a whimper and even more blushing from the boy who sat away (but not too far) from them.

Sasuke sipped his tea – which actually tasted decent – and went straight to the point. "Who are you?"

She attempted to look pained. "I can't believe they haven't told you about me. I knew that old hag had something against me, and yes, I mean Tsunade." She huffed and dug into her _sari_ to whip out a familiar set of cards Sasuke now knew all too well. It was the same thing Chiyo-baasama used to appraise the _yōkai_ stones he brought in, which could only mean –

"Chiyo isn't the only one able to bring good or bad fortune, but I'd like to think I'm fairer with my prices." She smiled and spread them out on the table, before hovering her hands over them as they, one-by-one, began to float in the air in a circle. Unlike Chiyo's glow, which could be a soothing blue, Mei's cards glowed a brilliant green to match her eyes.

"You said you had something for me," Sasuke asked as he studied her features. "What is it? I have no stones for appraisal today."

"Oh, I know that," she replied and lowered her hands. The cards continued to hover in the air. "And I also know that you are now even more of a target by people who wish to confiscate the seals used to kill the Immortals."

"I don't anything about that."

"Of course you don't, you poor thing. Itachi was wise to keep you in the dark. He knew if you were aware of the location, you'd be even more of a target from hostile clans. Not only would they use your powers, but they'd be able to will you into killing their enemies. Think about it. You are invaluable."

"Itachi didn't know its location either," Sasuke replied cautiously. "The only person who might know is Naruto, and even he's not talking." He frowned. "How do I know you're not working with the 'enemy'?"

Mei's eyes narrowed. There was a brief flash of anger before her features broke into a smile. "It is only natural for you to suspect me; after all, I'm a strange woman appearing before you all of a sudden. But you can be rest assured that I am not one of them. It should be easy enough for you to tell the difference if you use more of your _sharingan_ abilities or has that not fully developed yet?"

Sasuke was a little embarrassed. Using the _sharingan_ was tiring though not as bad as Amaterasu, so he avoided using it often.

"How will that help me?"

"To tell the difference between the shape shifters and the real ones, of course." Mei flicked the cards with a wave of her fingers and they each began to reveal images. "Whoever is behind the attacks has developed a way of creating shape shifters so real; it's becoming more and more difficult to tell the difference. It's why so many spirit warriors and Immortals have been taken by surprise. S.W.A.T is trying to come up with a new seal to imprint on all real spirit warriors; a way to tell the real from the fake. I told them at the last meeting that it was going to be a waste of time. All they had to do was find the source of the problems and eliminate him from there."

"But who's the source of the problem?" Sasuke asked with a pound of his fist on the table. "Who else knows about the Uchihas' seals and where they are kept?"

"Someone who obviously was close to your family."

Sasuke's breath caught, for the first name to come to his mind was –

"Not Naruto surely," Mei said with a knowing smile. "Why on earth would he go that far? Your clan had friends in many not-so-high places. There were many insidious people who teamed up with Madara during the Great War and some did survive over the centuries."

Sasuke rose to his feet. "I don't understand." He paced the small room, his mind churning. "I don't get it. Why is this all happening now?"

"Why else? Whoever this person is seems to have taken your ancestor's creed of eliminating the Immortals to heart, and with The Calm coming -"

"The _what?_"

Mei sighed and lowered the cards to the table. "The Calm. It comes every quarter of a century; a day when most spirit warriors powers are weakened and _yōkai_ have a tendency to roam even more freely. Only a few select clans can deal with them during that time, and these are the clans with special bloodline limits; the Uchihas being one of them. Whoever is behind the shape shifters has timed it perfectly. The Calm will be coming within the month, and who knows what will happen then?"

"Isn't there anything you can do to help me? Any idea at all of who might be behind this?!"

Mei lowered her gaze to the cards, and was silent for so long, Sasuke feared she had dozed off. However, she soon picked up one of the blank cards and held it up until the lone word _"Hebi"_ flashed upon it.

"…snake?" Sasuke read out slowly. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It is written in the books of old that there were three great sages; the frog, the snake and the snail. You have already met the frogs, but there exists a place for the snakes; a place with close ties to your clan."

Another name was slow to appear on the card, this time with the word _"Ryūchi"._

"They say it no longer exists, but like Mount Myōboku, the cave only appears to those who are destined to see it. I have no idea where it is…"

_I do,_ Sasuke's mind screamed. _I have an idea of where to start looking!_

"But we can only hope that the answers lie there," Mei continued. She slammed the card upon the table and took a deep breath as if suddenly weary of the conversation. She sighed. "I only called to warn you and to tell you as much as I know. My dreams have been filled with both names, and I had hoped they would trigger something within you."

She reached out to place a hand on his wrist, her grip strong and her gaze intense.

"I would suggest you do not do this alone. Seek those two you work with – Sai and Sakura – though I would have preferred you have someone of Naruto's caliber with you. But…" She smiled sadly at the brief pained expression in his eyes. "…I am sorry. I wish I could give you the answer you seek to that particular question. Unfortunately, I am not a psychic or fortune teller. I can only -"

**BOOM!**

_What the hell?!_

"Get down!" Mei yelled in a voice much stronger and louder than the sultry tone she'd been using so far.

She pushed Sasuke to the ground and spun around quickly, just as another of the thunderous explosion sent even more of the furnishings and deadly plants collapsing to the ground. Sasuke would slide away just in time before the jaws of the Venus flytrap clamped his thigh, and looked up to notice that 'shy' Chōjūrō had somehow transformed into a fearless bodyguard. The innocuous sword, which he had kept behind him, was now withdrawn to reveal a large blade that could probably cut through steel. Charged with so-much chakra, the sword blazed brightly.

Meanwhile, Mei appeared to be doing something with her lips, and it wasn't until he began to notice the growing cloud of mist enveloping them, did Sasuke realize she was the one responsible for it. However, whoever their attacker was, had no plans to give her enough them to cloak them completely, for another blaze of fire came their way, sending the three of them flying back with such force, it knocked their breaths away. The mist was clearing, but Sasuke was already struggling to his feet with his sword unsheathed.

"Is everyone all right?" he barked while helping Mei to her feet. Chōjūrō brushed aside the pieces of debris to fall on him, safe to say that the once standing shop was no more. Fortunately, it looked like the least of Mei's worries, for her furious gaze was trained on the person responsible for the destruction.

It was Chōjūrō's low gasp and the breathed words "Naruto-kun?" which had Sasuke spinning around with his heart in his throat.

_Im…impossible…it's…it can't be…_

And yet as the dust, smoke and mist finally dissipated, there was no mistaking the familiar perched figure of the man he had dreamt and worried about despite his attempts not to.

_(oh God)_

This wasn't particularly the reunion he had envisioned, but then again…why the hell would Naruto want to attack Mei?

"You talk too much, Mei-chan, but then again that's not surprising considering what else your mouth is known for. And as for you," Those icy blue eyes were now trained on Sasuke. "You'd think after all I've taught you, you'd be able to tell the difference between those who wish to help and those who seek you for the wrong reasons. Do you honestly think this bitch is trying to help you? She only wants you to lead her to the cave, so she can claim the seals for herself. Aren't you, Mei-chan?"

His lips formed a sneer of derision. There was something colder…harder…a darkness that seemed to surround Naruto than ever before. He looked no different physically, but Sasuke couldn't place a finger on it. His grip around the sword tightened, and he was aware that his palms were now damp with sweat.

_(Is this Kurama talking? But why…I don't seem to sense it…)_

And another thing, this Naruto didn't seem to care much about putting up barriers since this was supposed to be a battle between spirit warriors. If it wasn't for Mei doing the honors, more humans would have been aware of the destruction and more lives lost, for looking down the street, Sasuke could see the still bloody figures of mortals caught in the middle of a fight that made no sense. Sirens were already shrieking in the distance, and the wails and confused cries from onlookers had was wrenching to witness.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke growled beneath his breath; forcing himself to meet those eyes again. "What the hell happened to you, Naruto?!"

The blond laughed; a loud bitter sound before suddenly leaping off his perch on the wall to grab a surprised Chōjūrō by the neck.

"Chōjūrō!" Mei screamed and let loose a wave of what appeared to be molten lava from her mouth. However, Naruto was too fast for her, and he took off with the screaming boy, whose sword slipped from boneless fingers as he was slammed hard into a wall with a sickening crunch.

"You bastard!" Sasuke roared; his fury at the sight (and the hurt at how Naruto could act this way) giving his legs flight. He leapt after the blond, who danced away from reach with another mocking laugh.

"Weak!" he jeered. "Too weak! I'm ashamed to call you my student, Sasuke!"

_Not true,_ Sasuke's mind wailed as he swung and missed, though he was still able to channel enough of his chakra into the sword to hope it made contact with the blond. _That's not the Naruto I know. He's proud of me. I know he is. He might not have said it out loud, but I could see it in his eyes. Just what the hell happened to you these past few months? Why have you changed so much?_

He struck hard again, and would have cheered at the result of seeing his _chidori_ finally striking its target, when a figure suddenly appeared before him to take the brunt of the blow.

"Ouch…that hurts. It seems you really are as strong as I had predicted, Sasuke."

_That…voice…_

And just like that, the world suddenly stopped spinning for the young man. It felt like the energy was being sucked out of him as he stared at the familiar black ponytail that fluttered gently in the night breeze. That tall back he had always looked up to and strong shoulders he had ridden on so many times as a child. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees; the tears welling up in his eyes before he could control them.

This really had to be the cruelest joke of them all.

_(was it all a …lie?) _

"See?" Naruto laughed with a hand on his hips, while holding onto Mei's head as if dragging a mannequin. Her face was bruised, though there was still defiance in her eyes. She was mouthing something to Sasuke, but his mind was slowly shutting down at the surreal sight before him.

"Told you I'd keep my word and bring back your brother, didn't I?" Naruto was saying. "You should be thanking me for this wonderful reunion. Now kiss and make up before he kills you."

_(it's not true…)_

Mei was screaming now.

_(Itachi can't be here…)_

His brother was turning around slowly; something long and hard glinting in the night sky as he raised his arm.

_Your sharingan, _Mei seemed to be saying. _Use your sharingan, Sasuke!_

_(my what? Sharingan? What good does that do now? I'm…weak…didn't you hear him? I'm not as strong as I could be)_

And yet…how was it possible? How could this Itachi have the same sword he was barely holding onto? He didn't remember Itachi having two _katana_. Or was it a new one?

_It's not…!_ Mei was bellowing, but a hard kick to her stomach, from Naruto, silenced her and her body was flung aside like a rag doll.

_(Mei…sama…Chōjūrō…I'm so sorry)_

"Finish him now," Naruto was saying impatiently. "We do not have time to waste, Itachi. Hurry up and finish him off now!"

"I'm sorry to have to do this," came the quiet words filled with regret. He looked like he was about to cry himself. "I'll explain it to you in the afterlife, so for now…please go to sleep, Sasuke. I've left you with so much pain and suffering, but be rest assured that everything is going to be all right from now on."

_Nii-san…I…_

The sword carved - in a graceful arc - through the air, and would have taken off the young man's head when something blindingly fast stepped in-between to freeze the weapon in mid-swing.

"Fuck," came the long grunt of pain as beads of something warm, thick and wet began to drip on Sasuke's forehead. They trickled down his face and toward his mouth, where the coppery taste of blood on his lips and tongue sent a tiny jolt of awareness down his spine.

_(what…?)_

"I leave you alone for a few months and come back to this," the newcomer was saying in a tone that seeped through his muddled senses and was slowly bringing him back to life. "Get the fuck up, Sasuke, and fight back!"

_Na…Naruto?_

He blinked hard in disbelief, for looking over his shoulder with Itachi's _katana_ buried into his right shoulder was none other than…well…_Naruto_.

"Naruto…" he began in confusion only to gasp as he felt the surge of energy directed into his lower back courtesy of the first Naruto who had no plans to let Sasuke fully comprehend what was taking place.

The pain was excruciating, but even worse was seeing the horrified expression on the second Naruto's face as realized what was happening. Sasuke's vision shimmered when an anguished wail of 'Nooooooooo!' cut through the night. He saw the ground rapidly rising to his face, and he would barely feel the hard collision of his body against the asphalt.

_So cold,_ was his fading thought, though he was sure he was smiling somewhere deep inside. For at least his simple wish to have Naruto weep for _him_ had finally come true.


End file.
